Shadows of The Past
by Moon Princess Serena
Summary: Spirits and Gods... Someone has to be there to save the world. [Yaoi, Violence, Angst]
1. Page 1

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 1

Title: Shadows of The Past  
Author: Me ^-^  
Notes: Yaoi, OOC, Angst, AU  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Late summer fades into the beautiful fall season. The trees would trade their green coats for the brilliant shades of oranges, reds, yellows, and golds. Winds blowing gently from the great North would bring down showers of color, with each lazy gust, to litter the deep, green grass. In the distance, regal mountains jutted up against the horizon, their rocky faces riddled with dark, dank, seemingly endless caverns, running deep within the heart of these majestic sentries.  
  
Thick forests dotted the landscape as far as the eye could see the huge trees within spreading their monstrous branches to the clear blue sky. Long and twisted with age, these limbs bore large leaves that would soon burst forth with the bright hues of the coming fall. The lush grass sparkles with the morning dew, until the late morning when the twin suns would dry their eager faces with radiant beams.  
  
Set in the center of all this, a glistening crystal palace, surrounded by many small villages, each connected with winding stone paths. As the brilliant light of the day fell upon the tall, crystal walls and a kaleidoscope of color washed over the land, casting its crystalline purity on all it could reach.  
  
The crystal was impenetrable and the villages unburnable...  
  
Welcome to a land of magic, mystery and adventure...  
  
Welcome to Callidonia......  
  
================================  


Shadows of The Past

Standing on the large crystal balcony a young man looked over a small marketplace. The people were hustling and bustling to the many places they needed to go before the two suns set and the four moons rose into the sky. Even though they provided more then enough light making the night into day. People found it a time to stay in doors. For none of them knew just what the four moons brought out.  
  
His eyes scanned over the population of the marketplace. People from towns far away, but still within the reach of his fathers controlling hands. They came from towns on the outskirts of the kingdom and even at that great distance they still knew their places. Then there were those who would remain after the booths closed. Those who lived in the cement houses with drafty wooden doors. The nights were always so cold here in Callidonia.  
  
Watching the people the young man wished that for a day he could be one of them. Be someone whose life was simple and not controlled.  
  
"Young Prince," a voice spoke behind him.  
  
"Yes," he spoke quickly, not turning around.  
  
"You know that staring at them will do nothing. It will not change anything," the voice told him the thing that he always knew was true.  
  
"That may be, but I can still look, can I not?" he spoke harsh and quick.  
  
"The day is falling, please come back inside. We don't know what is out when the four moons are up," it told him.  
  
"Why are we all so scared of the four moons?" he asked, this not being the first time.  
  
"We would not have them if they were something not to fear," came the reply.  
  
"But we have the twin suns and that is okay?" he again asked, not for the first time.  
  
"You know the answer to that. Now please, come in before your father, the King, sees you here in the late evening," the voice replied.  
  
"But..." he began to argue.  
  
"Please don't argue with me. There are many fowl creatures out there looking for a way in. Now come inside," the voice was firmer this time.  
  
"Heero! Get in here this minute!" a deep heavy voice yelled.  
  
"See. What did I tell you?" the voice questioned the young man.  
  
With a resound and somber attitude Heero followed the man, who has watched over him since the day he learned to walk, inside. Away from the people he wanted to be the most.  
  
"What do you think you were doing out there? You know not to be out there this late in the evening," an older man yelled at Heero.  
  
"Why not? This place is protected." Heero asked.  
  
"Heero, the palace my be protected, but we aren't. It worries me to see you out there. Your mother and I would die if something happened to you," he said his voice softening.  
  
"Millardo please watch him more closely, he is your responsibility."  
  
"Yes, your Majesty." Millardo bowed.  
  
Heero walked over to his bed, falling on to it as a deep sigh left his lips.  
  
"Your Majesty may I speak to you, privately?" Millardo asked the king.  
  
"Come, we will go to my chamber. Heero stay here until Millardo comes for you for dinner," the King replied.  
  
"Yes sir," Heero said into the pillow.  
  
The two elder men left the room. Rolling over Heero looked at the large angled ceiling of crystal. Getting up he walked over to the large crystal doors framed in bronze. Looking out as the last of the twin suns were setting on the horizon. Disappearing into the land where they slept while the four moons awoke and rose into the purple sky. Reaching out he grasped the two handles turning his wrists until the doors swung open. Stepping out, the crystal beneath his feet glowed in the now bright moonlight. Leaning on the rail he looked out over the now empty marketplace. A low roar came from the empty streets sending a deathly chill down his spine.  
  
"Heero!" a voice screamed at him from behind.

~*~*~*~*~

"Your Majesty," Millardo started.  
  
"Stop calling me that, old friend," the King interrupted.  
  
"All right, Treize, but I feel I am offending you," Millardo replied.  
  
"You aren't," Treize returned. "Now, what did you want to speak to me about."  
  
"Your son," Millardo answered.  
  
"Yes, he has grown strong," Treize nodded.  
  
"Very. He wants to be them. He doesn't understand. But he will push. So please be careful what you do," Millardo warned him.  
  
"I do know that, but I'm unsure of just how to do it," Treize nodded.  
  
"Talk to him like an equal," he advised his old friend.  
  
"Thank you for the advice. I must return to my duties as must you," Treize responded leaving the chamber.  
  
Millardo followed him out then headed back toward Heero's room. Opening the door a soft breeze met him as he walked into the room. Looking around, his ice blue eyes fell upon the open double doors leading to the balcony, his steps quickening as he crossed the room. Looking through the satin curtains and doors he saw the youth standing admiring the city below them.  
  
For a moment he watched the youth, his short hair ruffled gently by the light breeze, the brown color softened by the moonlight. His cobalt eyes shimmered in the light. His slender figure traced in the glow. His mind snapped back into reality. Rushing out he yelled at him.

~*~*~*~*~

  
Before Heero even had time to turn around a hand grabbed him and dragged him back through the doors.  
  
"Please, listen to me," Millardo said sitting him down.  
  
Walking over to the doors he pulled them closed. Retrieving a key from his pocket the metal slowly slid in and turned, a click could be heard as the latch locked.  
  
"You must obey." Millardo turned to him.  
  
"But I don't understand, it's so beautiful out there," Heero replied getting up.  
  
"The entire kingdom is beautiful, but it's also very dangerous. Please, no more questions right now. Just respect my orders," Millardo sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry I am so bad. I just don't understand," Heero said slowly.  
  
"We'll talk later, for now let's go downstairs for dinner," Millardo replied gently.  
  
"All right." Heero nodded.  
  
Walking down the grand staircase, servants stepped aside and bowed slightly. They came upon a grand hallway lit by low burning torches. The fires reflected their red glow off the crystal walls and floor. Looking up Heero could see the stars, distorted by the structure around him. He felt like a bird in a cage.  
  
Just before coming to the dinning hall a low growl could be heard. Both Heero and Millardo turned back. Coming toward them was a large tigrdo.  
  
"Kieandra," Heero called to the black and brown animal.  
  
Kieandra rushed at him, knocking Heero off his feet, it's large tongue lapping at his face.  
  
"I wondered where you had run off to my beauty," Heero said with a laugh.  
  
Pushing the animal away Millardo helped Heero back to his feet.  
  
"Come, we will be late," Millardo said.  
  
"You stay here girl," Heero told her.  
  
Obeying Kieandra lay down on the floor with her large front paws out in front of her, laying her head on them so she watch Millardo lead her master to the dining hall. They disappeared through the large doors.

~*~*~*~*~

  
Several servants came in carrying silver trays and placed plates in front of the people sitting at the large square table. Treize sat at the end, his wife on one side and his number one advisor on the other. Heero sat between his mother and Millardo. He sat silently as the people talked around him.  
  
"Dreadfully boring isn't it?" a quiet voice asked him.  
  
As Heero looked over he found himself looking into a pair of brown eyes. She smiled revealing her beauty, eyes sparkling as she smiled. Her shoulder length brown hair fell around her face. He gold crown sat nicely on the top of her head it's stones shimmering in the light of the fires around them. Her small body frame sat in a large velvet covered chair.  
  
"Yes," Heero agreed.  
  
"It's just diplomacy," his mother sighed.  
  
"Lady," Treize boomed.  
  
"Yes dear," she replied turning her attention to her husband.  
  
"What are you two discussing?" he asked her.  
  
"How boring your dinners are," she replied bluntly.  
  
"Oh? I'm sorry that I've bored you," Treize replied.  


"You continue on dear and we will just continue on also," she said patting his hand.  


"All right," he responded, "but I think it would be beneficial for our son to be a part of this."  
  
"Let us ask him," she responded turning to Heero. "Would you rather speak with me or listen to them?"  
  
"If it's all right, I would rather speak with you," Heero replied quietly.  
  
"Well dear, that answers that," she said turning back to her husband.  
  
"But I would like to ask father a question," Heero told them.  
  
Millardo turned, his eyes wide.  
  
"Why can't we go out at night?" Heero asked.  
  
"Heero, are you questioning me?" his father replied. "Because you should not be. No one questions me!"  
  
"Dear, calm down," his mother tried to defuse the situation.  
  
"I will not! No one questions me!" Treize yelled.  
  
"I don't see why not," Heero replied.  
  
"You want to see why, I'm tired of this crap," his father was still yelling. He stood up sending the chair flying.  
  
"Dear," his wife groaned.  
  
Heero stood up from his chair.  
  
"How dare you!" Treize roared.  
  
Heero turned and ran through the large doors and from the room. He ran down the hall, passing Keiandra, who stood up quickly as he stormed by. She followed him up the stairs and to his room, slipping in just before he slammed the door shut. Flopping himself down on his bed his anger subsided and Keiandra lay on the floor next to the bed, protecting him.

~*~*~*~*~


	2. Page 2

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"How dare he question me in front of all those guests," Treize still yelled even in the privacy of his chamber.  
  
"Dear you brought this upon yourself. You must control your anger," Lady replied.  
  
"Lady this is not an anger management problem," Treize said pacing the floor.

"Yes it is, and stop pacing," she disagreed.  
  
"He wants to see, I'll show him," Treize said ignoring his wife.  
  
"Dear," she groaned again.  
  
Treize stormed from the room, leaving her sitting alone with the crackling of the fire the only sound.  
  
"Dear why must we go through this again," she called out to the hall.  
  
She received no reply, slumping down she sat on their bed. A deep sigh escaped her lips.

~*~*~*~*~

  
The door to Heero's room slowly opened alerting Keiandra that someone was there. She stood up quickly, getting Heero's attention.  
  
"Heero?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
"Yes," he said through the pillow below him.  
  
"Heero, I'm coming in," the voice called. Millardo appeared in the doorway.  
  
Seeing whom it is Keiandra lay back down on her spot on the floor.  
  
"I know, I'm in trouble," Heero said to him.  
  
"Not with me you're not. Why don't we talk about this," Millardo replied.  
  
Heero sat up. "You still want to?"  
  
"Heero what you did has no affect on me. I still love you like you were my own son," Millardo replied sitting on the bed next to him.  
  
"You still care about me?" Heero asked surprised.  
  
"Of course I do. I raised you," Millardo replied ruffling Heero's hair.  
  
"Thanks," Heero replied.  
  
"For what?" Millardo wondered.  
  
"Everything," was Heero's answer.  
  
"Okay. Now lets talk about this." Millardo looked over at Keiandra.  
  
"I just don't understand," Heero admitted.  
  
"I know. Where should we start?" Millardo asked him.  
  
"What are there bad things?" Heero began.  
  
"Well people, who go out, say they see creatures," Millardo answered.  
  
"What type of creatures?" was Heero's next question.  
  
"Some say that they see trolls, and other creatures we don't even have names for," Millardo replied.  
  
"Why not?" Heero asked.  
  
"Why not what?" Millardo replied with a question of his own.  
  
"Why don't the creatures have names?" Heero asked again.  
  
"Because we've never seen them so we can't really be sure. We could be naming phantoms," Millardo replied.  
  
Heero laughed at the remark.  
  
"Good you're not so upset anymore." Millardo also laughed. "Okay next question."  
  
"Father had said the palace is protected but we aren't. Why?" Heero asked.  
  
"When your father took control of the kingdom he had the palace protected. But that's all the magicians did, they put a protection spell on the castle but not the people. Also at the time he didn't have a family to watch out for and now he does," Millardo explained.  
  
"Why is he so afraid if I go out, even during the day?" Heero asked absently looking at Keiandra.  
  
"Because lots of people want what he has. And they will use any means to get it," Millardo answered for the tigrdo.  
  
"But I am careful. Why would...?" Heero trailed off.  
  
"They could use you as a bargaining chip," Millardo answered the question Heero couldn't finish.  
  
"Me?" Heero was shocked.  
  
"Yes of course. You are the only Prince and the only heir to the throne. You would be the easiest target at the age you are," Millardo told him.  
  
"What do that mean? What do you think I am weak or something?" Heero questioned a bit hot.  
  
"Calm down you know that's not what I meant. You are not fully trained yet. So any one could easily pick you off," Millardo defended himself.  
  
"Not fully trained?" Heero questioned.  
  
"There are many things you still must learn," Millardo replied nodding his head to confirm.  
  
"Like what?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well, magic, for example," Millardo answered.  
  
"Magic? Does my father know magic?" Heero wondered.  
  
"Yes but he won't use it unless he really had to," Millardo replied.  
  
"Really? I never would have thought that my father would know anything about sorcery," Heero sighed a bit surprised.  
  
"Are you really surprised by this?" Millardo wondered.  
  
"Well, actually, yes," Heero replied pursing his lips together thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Hmm what? Do I sound stupid for not realizing my father was also a magician?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"No, you don't. And no, your father is not a magician."  
  
"Oh. He only knows a little?"  
  
"Enough to protect himself. That is what you must learn. Only for your protection and nothing else."  
  
"Why not anything else?"  
  
"Because then you would become unbearable. Probably changing people into toads or trolls or something else."  
  
"But then you could have absolute rule."  
  
"We do of our kingdom. We don't need to bully our people into following us. Or do you not see that while staring at them?"  
  
"Their lives seem so simple."  
  
"They appear that way but not as much as you think. I have been one of them. I know that their lives are not what you think."  
  
"What you they have so hard?"  
  
"They must work to survive. Some even must resort to methods of wrong."  
  
"Wrong?"  
  
"Thieves must steal to survive."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It's getting late you must retire to bed soon. So, let's get you cleaned up. Then on another day we can continue this," Millardo told Heero getting up and opening the door to his chamber.  
  
He called out to some women standing just down the hall. They quickly entered the room. "Get him cleaned and ready for bed," he told him.  
  
"Yes sir," they responded in unison.  
  
The young women led the prince to the large bathroom with a single tub in the very center. Surrounded by four sinks, hanging vines, and tall plants. Each sink had wash cloths and towels hanging by them. The women went to the sinks and dampened the cloths at another one started the water in the large tub. Bubbles formed at the top covered in the water in foam. While some prepared the water others undressed him. When the water was ready they placed him in the tub to soak up and clean away the dirt that had collected. With the cotton cloths they cleaned his body of the day and washed his hair of the grime. After the rinse he stood up from the now colder water. While some patted him dry other collected his silk nightclothes. They dressed him quickly. Heero walked into his room where Millardo waited for him. Climbing into his large king size bed Millardo tucked him in.  
  
"Goodnight from your parents and sweet dreams from me," Millardo told him like he always did.

~*~*~*~*~

  
"I sense trouble," a small voice whispered.  
  
"As do I," another clearer voice responded.  
  
"Is it the Dark Mage?" the small voice asked.  
  
"Yes I believe it is. We must warn the King of the danger he fails to see. Otherwise his kingdom with be doomed. We must find the one who will save him and our kingdom," was the reply.  
  
"Trowa just what are we going to do?" the small voice asked.  
  
"We'll find him Quatre but first we must go to the palace of shatterless glass," Trowa replied comfortingly.  
  
"Let us leave then," Quarte replied eagerly.  
  
"All right love we will leave," Trowa agreed.

~*~*~*~*~

  
As the first of the two suns arose Treize awoke still filled with anger. He had overheard his friend comfort and soothe his son. He couldn't understand how he could so easily. As he was bathed and dressed he still held firmly to his anger. Upon sitting in his throne the kingdom would feel the anger he held.  
  
"Your Majesty, there are two magicians here to see you," a young man asked of his ruler.  


"Is it important?" Treize replied.  


"They claim it is the fate of your kingdom."  
  
"Show them in."  
  
The large doors that blocked the throne room from the rest of the world opened slowly. Two large men dressed in standard issue military uniforms escorted the new guests in. One stood shorter then the other. They both wore large white hooded robes, which sufficiently covered their entire bodies.  
  
"We are here to warn his Majesty," the tall one spoke with a deep resonating voice.  
  
"Who are you? What are you talking about? Warn?" Treize wondered.  
  
"We are magicians of the highest order. We come from the distant village of Kitalonia. I am Trowa the elder of the Young Magicians Order. This," Trowa slid his covered arm toward the smaller one, "is Quatre, he is also an elder like I."  
  
They both raised their heads. Quatre, the shorter one, hid platinum blond hair beneath his hood. His aquamarine eyes expressed a deep fear. The white robe caused his darker tan skin to stand out in great contrast. His face showed only innocence. Trowa did not seem that much different. Except his hair was a darker brown and fell over his face in a strange fashion. His eyes were an emerald hue. They also portrayed an almost of unspeakable fear. Other then these few things they seemed so alike.  
  
"Why are you here to warn me?" Treize finally asked.  
  
"Your kingdom is in grave danger," Quatre began in a soft voice.  
  
"Did you see this?" Treize asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. We also so the image of your son in the middle of it all," Trowa answered.  
  
"What?" Treize spoke quickly out of shock.  
  
"Yes. His burning curiosity will end your kingdom. Unless we can find the one person who can fill it." Trowa nodded.  
  
"What should I do?" Treize asked a little apprehensive.  
  
"Give him to us until we can find that person we spoke of earlier," Quatre replied.  
  
That's perfect, he wants to see, Treize thought. "All right. Come back here when the suns are in the middle of the west." Treize replied.  
  
"All right. He doesn't need anything we have clothes and such," Quatre sighed with relief.  
  
"What about a tigrdo?" Treize asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Cause he has one that won't leave his side," Treize replied.  
  
"All right we will allow him to bring..."  


"Her."  
  
"We will return later then." The two magicians turned and swiftly left the room their robes dragging behind them. Treize left the throne room to find his wife, then to tell his son.

~*~*~*~*~

  
"Sweetheart just what were you thinking? You're just going to give our son to people we don't know?" Lady asked of her husband later in their chamber.  
  
He had found her with her ladies in waiting just inside the garden. "I am having them checked out as we speak," Treize replied to her.

"What does Heero think of this?" Was her next question.

"He'll think what I want him to," Treize replied almost venomously.

"You know he had a mind of his own. You have never been able to make him do what you want without force," she stated matter-of-factly.  


"So I will use force," Treize replied. "Dear listen to me. He is not leaving forever. Just long enough to avert the crisis. I feel he will be safe if something were to happen."  
  
"Just how long is long enough," she replied tartly.  
  
"I'm not sure." "Not sure! You should be damn sure."

"Dear calm down. I will ask them when they return."  
  
"Then let Millardo go with him," she persisted a subject that had been under debate before.  
  
"Why?" he wondered.  
  
"To watch out for him for us," she sighed.  
  
"I don't know if I can," Treize spoke quietly.  
  
"Command it! You are their ruler or did you forget?" She said quickly.  
  
  
"All right, Millardo will go with him and Keiandra," he buckled.  
  
"Do you know how much I love you?" Lady smiled.  
  
"Tell me later I must go and speak with Millardo and our son," he said getting up.  
  
"Very much!" She called out to him as he left the chamber.

~*~*~*~*~

  
Treize walked down the large corridors, dressed in his one of his many regal robes. It flowed down to the floor and beyond following him. The arms went far beyond his hands. The top circled his neck widely, allowing room to see the satin shirt he wore underneath. On his head he adorned his crown. He halted at a large door. Turning the handle the door eased open. Upon entering the room he discovered it was empty. As he turned he saw a servant walking down the hall.  
  
"Where did he go?" he called out to the servant.  
  
"Sir..." the servant spoke startled.  
  
"Where is he at?" He asked approaching the young man.  
  
"The garden sir, with Millardo," the young man answered getting his wits about him.  
  
Treize walked away his feet falling heavily against the floor. When he finally reached the garden his steps could be heard from miles around. As he stood at its edge he thought he could hear laughter. 'Why does Millardo do so well with him?'  
  
The large garden stood out before him. Stone steps walked down to the stone path that weaved through the trees, flowerbeds, and bushes. Every few yards a freshly polished stone bench could be found. Flowers of almost every color could be seen some where in the garden. Every plant this continent had to offer was in this garden.  
  
Treize's shoes fell quietly on the stone steps. Walking down the winding path he could see two figures between some tree branches sitting. Coming upon them Treize showed himself to the two figures. Silence befell upon the garden.  
  
"Your Majesty?" Millardo finally broke the spell.  
  
"Millardo we must speak," Treize spoke sharply awakening Keiandra who he noticed laying at Heero's feet.  
  
"Yes my Lord." Millardo stood bowing to his ruler.  
  
Treize walked back the way he came with Millardo behind him. Heero sat silently watching the two men leave. 'What is going on? Is my father still angry with me?' Heero wondered. Reaching out he gently pet the now awake and alert Keiandra.  
  
Treize stopped once he knew he was out of range of Heero. Turning he surprised the man before him.  
  
"Your High---..." Millardo was cut off. His eyes shot open as a pair of soft moist lips fell over his own. Millardo could feel his body melt into the kiss. Arms wrapped around him, shrouding his behind the sleeves of the large robe. Suddenly the kiss broke just as fast as it came. Millardo's head fell against a strong chest.  
  
"You don't know how I've missed that," a soft voice spoke quietly.  
  
Blinking his eyes Millardo found it hard to speak, "But... Treize... things have changed."  
  
"No, my feelings for you will always remain," Treize disagreed his arms tightening around Millardo.  
  
"You have a wife and son," Millardo could feel the anguish he had felt many years ago returning.  
  
"I never wanted to marry her, I only wanted you. But in the royal family I couldn't have what I wanted. So I have learned to treat her like a wife and produce and heir. But in that whole time I still only wanted you," Treize replied. "But now I must let you go again."  
  
"What?" Millardo was more then shocked.  
  
"You must go with my son and protect him. Two young magicians have told me of the end of my kingdom unless... Heero looses his curiosity. They are taking him to a place until they can find the one to fill the void in his heart. I want you to go with him and keep him safe," Treize told him.  
  
"Treize... all right I will go," Millardo resolved.  
  
Letting him go Treize looked into the deep pools of blue. He saw a mirror of his feelings. He hoped on day things would change.  
  
"Now, I must go and speak with my son," Treize said walking past him.  
  
Treize came back upon the bench where Heero had been sitting before. He noticed Heero looking dazedly at some pantalines that had bloomed and were now dying. Keiandra was nestled closely to him, protecting him as he daydreamed.  
  
"Heero," Treize spoke sharply, shaking him back to reality.  
  
Heero turned his face back to his father, his eyes soft and sad. Treize walked toward him alerting Keiandra who stood up. As Treize neared she did not attack by she sat poised and ready.  
  
"Father?" Heero's voice was soft and quiet.  
  
"Heero you are leaving," Treize said getting to the point as time was running out.  
  
"What?" Heero asked shocked.  
  
"You will be going with two men and leave this area," Treize said sitting down.  
  
"But..." Heero tried to interject.  
  
"No! You will do as you are told," his father spoke sternly.  
  
Heero could feel the tears in his eyes, "Don't you want me anymore?"  
  
"Of course I do. You will understand in time," Treize replied taking his son into his arms as he began to weep. "Come now your mother is waiting."  
  
They both stood. 'The less he knows the easier this will be for him.' Treize told himself. Walking along the path they came upon Millardo.  
  
"Come," was all Treize said.  
  
Millardo took in step behind Heero who was still spilling tears. Keiandra walked next to him offering support. They walked in silence to Lady's chamber. Entering they found her sitting on the window landing she was looking out at the marketplace. She turned her face to see the four enter. Heero ran to his mothers waiting arms, crossing the room quickly. Embracing her boy, she pulled him close to her.  
  
"We must do this. It's a matter of diplomacy," she said softly to his ear. "We will miss you greatly while you are gone."  
  
"Mother," he still cried.  
  
"Now you are older then that. Tears do not suit you at all," she told him soothingly.  
  
"But mother are you just getting rid of me?" he sniffed.  
  
"Of course not. What would give you such an idea?" she told him looking at her husband. "This just has to happen. It will be fine, you will learn a lot while you are away. Now you must be my brave little man."  
  
Heero nodded. "All right." He wiped away his tears and stood.

~*~*~*~*~


	3. Page 3

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The two young men appeared in the courtyard dressed as they were before, completely covered, their hoods hiding their faces. Treize and his wife appeared on the steps speaking to each other in a conversation that have begun a while ago.

"I had them checked out. It will be fine," Treize told her.

"I am just worried," Lady replied.

"I know," Treize sighed ending the conversation.

He turned to a boy who stood at the bottom of the steps, "Fetch the horses."

"Yes your Majesty," the boy said running off toward the stables. He soon returned with four beautiful stallions following behind him. One of all white, one of all brown, one of all black, and one of white with brown spots. Two belonged to Quatre and Trowa.

"Your horses sir," the boy said to Trowa handing him the reins of the white stallion, and the brown stallion.

"What's the extra horse for?" Trowa asked.

"My sons servant. He will be going to," Treize replied.

"But..." Quatre spoke softly.

"He will be going. I command it," Treize said sharply.

"Yes your Highness," they both answered and bowed.

Heero appeared behind his parents with Kienadra on one side and Milliardo on the other. His parents turned and looked at them. Without a word Heero walked down the steps in a large white robe. Mounting his horse, the white one with brown spots, he pulled the hood over his head concealing his face. Kienadra stood waiting by the horses legs. Milliardo walked past the royal parents also silent. He mounted his horse, also pulling the hood of the black robe he wore over his head. Quatre and Trowa both mounted quickly. Leading the way out of the courtyard and castle, they rode at a trot.

Looking about him Heero noticed the busy streets as people shouted at one another. Some claiming they had been robbed or the deal was sour. Some overly happy with their new prospects. Heero wanted to feel a great joy as he rode through them, as he was mingling with the people he wanted to be. Only looking back toward the castle a heavy weight sat on his heart. They were sending him away. They were telling him to leave. They didn't want him anymore. He felt no joy as he rode away from his home.

Suddenly a shout caught their attention.

"Thief, stop!"

Turning Trowa saw a boy run into a dark ally. A vibration ran through his soul. 'Is he? Maybe.'

They continued on leaving the thief to the palace guards. Once they reached the outside wall, both Quatre and Trowa removed their hood revealing themselves to Milliardo and Heero. Milliardo also removed his hood. Heero left his just where it was not even reaching for it.

"Why are you with us?" Trowa asked Milliardo.

"Because the king wants me to watch over his son like I always have," Milliardo replied simply.

"We could have handled that. We are magicians of light," Trowa snapped.

"As am I," Milliardo answered calmly.

"But you wear black," Quatre wondered.

"I am mourning," Milliardo replied.

"I'm sorry," Quatre spoke deeply.

"Why?" Heero suddenly barked.

Milliardo turned to the boy he raised, "Heero?"

Heero stopped his horse causing the others to stop. Quatre and Trowa turned to face him. Heero jumped from his saddle. Taking a few steps he found Kienadra in front of him blocking his path.

"Move!" he barked again.

She stood still, remaining in the way.

"Why?" Heero could feel the icy tears returning.

'You must be my brave little man,' echoed in his head.

Milliardo hopped from his horse and walked over to the boy.

"Heero," he said pulling him close, "please listen to me. This was hard on both of them. Letting you leave was the hardest thing they have ever done. This will be for the better."

"Better? How?" Heero could feel the icy cold liquid escape.

"Heero this is your chance. Take it, you can see them in person instead of dreaming them up," Milliardo replied.

"Chance? Chance to be with the common people?" Heero stammered.

"Yes. Now please remount." Milliardo smiled.

Heero returned to his horse, with Kienadra right behind him, and remounted. Milliardo did the same. Quatre and Trowa watched them rather perplexed by what Milliardo had said.

"Are you okay?" Quatre asked the prince softly.

"Yes." He nodded.

They continued on their ride a soft breeze blowing into them. As day became night Heero turned to Milliardo who he was riding next to.

"You're a magician of light?" Heero asked suddenly.

Milliardo turned to him a bit surprised by the question. Upon regaining his composer he replied, "Yes I am."

"How come you never told me?" Heero wondered.

"You never asked," Milliardo replied with a smile.

"I never thought to," Heero remarked looking at his saddle.

"It's alright. There's a lot about me you don't know," Milliardo soothed touching Heero's arm gently.

"Like what?" Heero became curious.

"Oh just stuff you needn't worry about, simple stuff," Milliardo answered brushing it away. "Wait!"

Milliardo stopped his horse.

"What? What is it?" Heero asked.

"Do you feel that... that presence?" Milliardo asked Trowa and Quatre.

For a moment they sat silent, Kienadra stood beside Heero's horse protectively; she too sensed the unfamiliar presence.

"You're right. I do feel it." Quatre nodded his agreement. "Only it does not seem evil."

"Heero get on my horse," Milliardo ordered.

"But I can..." Heero began to protest.

"Don't argue with me, do it," Milliardo said pulling up beside him.

Heero sullenly climbed over behind Milliardo. Milliardo took hold of the reins of Heero's stead. Looking around he suddenly caught site of a figure in the shadows.

"Over there," he told Trowa and Quatre.

"Come out!" Trowa called out.

The figure moved slowly coming into the fading light of day. It was a boy he wore rags.

"May I ask for some coins, so that I may eat?" he asked gently.

"Our House will feed you if you would like to come with us. It's about a mile down this road," Quatre offered.

The boy stood a moment and thought. Looking at each of them, his eyes lingered on Heero a bit longer then the others. Finally he spoke, "Alright."

Heero was about to get back on his horse when Milliardo spoke.

"Would you like to use this horse?" he offered. Heero looked at him more then surprised but Milliardo just ignored him.

"Is it alright?" the boy wondered looking at the tigrdo.

"Perfectly. I insist. She won't bite you she will be walking beside us anyway." Milliardo smiled.

The boy nodded, stepping around Kienadra he mounted the horse. Heero couldn't believe his eyes. Kienadra walked around to the other side of Milliardo's horse where Heero was now siting.

"Don't," Milliardo suddenly said to Heero, as he was about to open his mouth. The other three turned and looked at them, Heero turned away and looked at the trees.

Just after the first of the four moons was completely showing off the horizon, they entered the Chapter House's yard. The stranger dismounted, then turned to offer help to Heero. Heero was more then shocked, but before he could say anything Milliardo's horse bucked. It sent, the unprepared, Heero flying. He found himself cradled in the arms of the stranger. Milliardo quickly dismounted, turning to see what had happened to Heero.

"Thank you... You may put me down now," Heero tried to speak through the lump that had formed in his throat.

"You're welcome," the stranger whispered still holding Heero.

Quatre and Trowa dismounted watching the two boys intently. Suddenly Trowa again felt a vibration in his soul. 'This had to mean something.'

"All right if you all would come inside," Trowa finally spoke up.

The stranger set Heero on the feet and followed the two magicians into the temple. Milliardo rushed over to Heero.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so," Heero choked.

"I don't know what would have made that horse buck like that," Milliardo wondered.

"It's fine. Let's go inside," Heero replied reassuringly.

Milliardo followed him in his mind still on the incident. 'Who is this boy and what is he up to?' Milliardo wondered to himself. Kienadra walked closely beside Heero's leg.

Upon entering the temple everyone Heero say wore a white robe like Quatre and Trowa. Quatre appeared before him with the boy they had met on the road.

"Dinner will be ready soon," Quatre told him with a smile. "Let me show you to your rooms."

"Okay." Heero nodded.

Quatre turned to the boy, "We never caught your name."

"I never caught yours," the boy replied.

"Oh, well I am Quatre. The tall man who was with us earlier was Trowa," Quatre replied.

"I am Milliardo and this is Heero," Milliardo said gesturing toward Heero.

"My name is Duo," the boy told them.

"Duo will you be staying with us for awhile?" Quatre asked him.

"I do not want to impose upon you or your generous temple," Duo answered.

"You would not be imposing. We are here to help anyone in need," Quatre replied gently.

"Can I give you an answer later?" Duo asked.

"Certainly, we are in no hurry. Let's go," Quatre replied with a smile.

Turning he walked toward an archway closed off by two large wooden double doors. Milliardo and Heero, side by side, followed behind Quatre with Kienadra next to him. Duo took in step directly behind Heero. Once the doors were open Quatre showed them a room that seemed larger then it was because of the high ceiling. In the center of the room was a long square table with several chairs. Duo, who stood next to Kienadra, let out a low whistle. Heero turned his eyes looking at him. He examined the boy closely.

Duo's features were soft, his skin was a light but tan color. His violet eyes danced as they examined the room. A long braid flowed down his back; his hair was a brown tint. Again Heero noted the rags that Duo wore. They covered his body but only barely. They would do nothing to keep the cold out and the heat in. Suddenly the violet eyes were staring into his cobalt blue ones. Heero quickly looked away.

"This is where we will eat. Now let me show you to your rooms," Quatre told them.

Heading back the way they came they began mounting a large staircase. Kienadra walked next to her master. Once at the top Quatre turned and walked down a long hallway. Stopping at the first door Quatre pointed.

"Here is your room Heero," he said.

"I would like the one right here." Milliardo pointed at the one across the hall. "If it's not to much trouble."

"Alright..." Quatre thought a moment. "I think that would be fine. Duo if you stay you can have the one two doors down on Heero's side."

"Thank you," Duo replied.

"You are welcome. I think dinner is ready. Shall we go eat?" Quatre asked them.

"I will be down in a minute," Heero spoke turning toward his room.

"Alright. Well let's go," Quatre said trying to smile.

Milliardo reluctantly followed the two young men. Looking back at Heero's fallen face.

Heero stood facing the door as the three people disappeared down the stairs. Turning the knob gently he opened the door. As the door opened it allowed Heero to see his room without entering. Right in the middle of the room against the back wall was a large four-post bed that lay hidden behind deep blue drapes. Both on its right and left were two small tables, each with one drawer. On one of the tables sat a never lit candle, the other lay empty. Moonlight flooded the room through a large window covered with blue tinted sheer curtains. On the wall opposite the window a large dresser sat flush against it. On the final wall opposite the bed a desk sat. Covered with cow paper, bird feather pens, and jars of octoputile ink.

Heero entered the room leaving the door open behind him. Kienadra followed him in. Walking over to the bed, he parted the drapes and sat on the fully made bed. His shoulders sagged as his mind wondered back to his home. He still didn't understand why they sent him away. Was it because of his questions? He felt more then lost, it was an intense pain of not belonging and loneliness. Kienadra laid herself near Heero only not on top of him, knowing he needed the space.

Lost in his thoughts Heero didn't see a figure enter his room. Only when the bed creaked under the new weight did he realize he was not alone. Looking up his eyes connected with a pair of violet ones.

"Heero? Are you coming to eat?" Duo asked softly taking Heero's hand.

Heero tried to jerk it free but Duo only grasped it tighter.

"Duo? What are you doing?" Heero asked dumbfounded.

Duo leaned in close to Heero's face, "Checking on you. So come on before the foods gone."

Getting up Duo pulled a surprised Heero to him. His face breaking out in a large grin, he clutched the boy in his arms. Kienadra sat up quickly from her spot at the end of the bed on the floor, watching them. Heero tried to free himself but to no avail. Duo unexpectedly let him go. Then taking his hand again. He pulled Heero from the room and down the stairs. Kienadra followed quickly behind them. Just before they reached the open dining hall Duo let go and entered alone. Heero slowly entered the room looking at the now full table save two chairs. Duo promptly sat in one leaving the other for Heero. Heero sat an empty plate lay in front of him. Kienadra sat behind his seat against the wall.

Milliardo watched Heero closely from his seat. He knew what Heero was expecting but the boy adapted will as he began to dish food onto his plate from the bowls in the center of the table. They ate the meal in a total silence.

~*~*~*~*~


	4. Page 4

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Heero lay flat out on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He stared at the thresh material they had used for a roof. He couldn't see the night sky like he could in his chambers at the castle. He began to wonder just why this was all happening. 'Maybe I can ask Milliardo.' He thought gazing toward the door. Before he even had time to sit up a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?" He called siting on the edge of the bed.

"Heero, it's me Milliardo,' the knocker called back.

'Okay that's just weird,' Heero thought with a slight shudder.

"Come in," Heero said pulling himself back together.

The door opened slowly and the blonde man entered being followed by Kienadra.

"She was beggin' to get in," Milliardo informed him gesturing to the large animal as it jumped on the bed next to Heero. Lying down she nuzzled her head in his lap.

"I didn't hear her," Heero remarked absently.

"I can tell. So what on your mind?" Milliardo asked reading his face.

"Well I was just wondering why this was all happening," Heero told him.

"I'm sorry, but..." Milliardo began before being interrupted.

"I know you can't tell," Heero remarked his voice showing his agitation.

"No, I don't really know myself," Milliardo corrected him.

"You don't?" Heero asked astonished.

"Nope," Milliardo shook his head.

"I'm surprised," Heero spoke softly.

"Why?" Milliardo wondered.

"You seem to know everything," Heero said looking at him.

"Well dear boy, I do not even come close," Milliardo replied with a laugh. "Actually I came here to talk to you about something."

"Huh? What?" Heero wondered.

"That boy," Milliardo replied.

"Who? Duo?"

"Yes Duo. There is something about him."

"What?"

"I think it would be best for you to stay away from him until I can learn more about him."

"What? You're trying to tell me what to do."

"Yes, and you're going to listen. I am here to protect you."

"So you think he's a threat?"

"I don't know for sure but maybe."

"Milliardo you're ruining this for me."

"Heero please listen to me, do as I tell you."

"Fine! I'll just lock myself in here!"

"I didn't say that. I just want you to stay clear of that boy."

Heero turned from him disturbing Kienadra. Sifting she once again placed her head in his lap.

"Watch him for me Kienadra. If you need anything I'll be across the hall," Milliardo told him opening the door. He left shutting the door behind him. With a glimpse down the hall he saw the door to the room reserved for Duo open. Walking across the hall he entered his own room unknown to the violet eyes that watched him intently.

~*~*~*~*~

The suns rose waking the land beneath it. Heero looked out the small window enwrapped in his cotton sheet. He pulled it tightly about him. Along the path leading away from the house Heero saw someone walking. Putting on a pair of ankle length pant and a loose shirt Heero rushed from his room. Hopping down the hall he slipped on his shoes. Taking the steps two at a time he reached the bottom quickly.

"Heero?" a voice called.

Looking over he noted Quatre standing beside the staircase. Stopping at the door he looked down the path, it was empty.

'What am I doing? It probably wasn't anyone important, just some commoner.' Heero thought walking back toward Quatre.

"Good morning Heero," Quatre said smiling at him as he walked up.

"Good morning," he replied looking at the blond covered in a white robe.

"Hungry this morning?"

"Well now that you mention it, yes I am a bit. Is Milliardo up yet?"

"I haven't seen him this morning. Did you have a good rest last night?"

"As good as can be expected."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

'I feel like he is hiding something from me,' Quatre observed.

Heero walked away from the blond toward the dining hall.

"Quatre?" a voice called out getting his attention.

"Trowa I think something is wrong," Quatre told him as he walked up.

"Wrong? What's wrong?" Trowa asked concerned.

"I think there is something wrong with Heero."

"What makes you say that? It's probably just the adjustment to this."

"Are you sure?"

"No but I don't think it's anything to fret over."

"Alright I'll forget about it. Oh I almost forgot to tell you. The monks are leaving tomorrow."

"All of them?"

Quatre nodded. "After tomorrow it will just be you, Milliardo, Heero, Duo, and myself."

"Maybe it's better that way. Have you figured anything out about Duo?"

"No not really. Do you truly think he could be the one?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure."

"The one what?" someone suddenly spoke startling them both. Up the stairway Milliardo stood looking at them.

"It's none of your concern," Trowa remarked.

"Trowa have I done something to offend you?"

"Yes but nothing you say will change it."

"Let me apologize, I know it's my coming along. I had no control over that. That was the King's decision."

"He's right you know," Quatre spoke up.

"I know, but... oh forget it. We will have to get along so I will try and rid myself of this."

"Why don't we eat something?" Quatre offered.

"Alright."

"Fine. Have either of you seen Heero?"

"He's in the dining hall," Quatre answered.

"Oh okay."

The three entered the hall to find Heero and Duo siting on opposite side of the table. They were staring at each other.

'I don't remember seeing Duo enter,' Quatre thought uneasily. 'Why are they just staring at each other?'

"Quatre?" Trowa nudged him gently.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Let's talk about it after breakfast."

"Heero?" Milliardo called.

Heero blinked several times then looked over at them a little dazed. The three entered and sat down. The rest of the monks filled in as the food was being set out. Everyone dug in and the meal was eaten in silence. After eating the monks filled out quickly and quietly leaving the five alone.

Trowa stood followed by Quatre they bowed and excused themselves. As they left Milliardo turned to Heero.

"May I speak with you alone?" He asked the boy.

"Alright."

They both stood and left Duo siting alone in the large open room.

~*~*~*~*~

Trowa led the way to their private study. Both boys remained silent as they walked. Upon reaching the door Trowa allowed Quatre to enter first. After entering himself he made sure the door was closed.

"What happened at breakfast?" Trowa asked siting down in one of the chairs.

"When we found Duo in there," Quatre said also siting down.

"Yes."

"I never saw him go in. He never walked past me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes very. And the way they were looking at each other."

"Yes I noticed that too."

"Do you think he is an enemy?"

"I'm not sure, well have to keep an extra close eye on him. I think there is something there to investigate."

"Yes I agree. What about the incident with the horse?"

"Yes I don't think that was an accident either."

"Could he be a magician?"

"Why would he be poor the way he is and be out on his own?"

"What is it's an act or a trick?"

"You're right what was I thinking. We must pay special attention to him."

"Yes I agree."

"Also you might want to try a viewing," Trowa said looking out the window.

"I think you are right," Quatre agreed. He stared at the boy he loved for a moment. 'Wonder what he is thinking about?'

'Who is this boy? What is this feeling? Is he really the one? Could it have been so easy?' Trowa felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over Quatre was standing beside him. A comforting smile formed on both their lips.

~*~*~*~*~

"Milliardo what do you want?" Heero asked siting down on his bed, where Kieandra was still sleeping.

"Heero what was happening when we entered the dining hall?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? Was he trying something?"

"Trying something? What are you saying?"

"I'm only trying to look out for you. I think there is something strange about this boy. Be careful around him."

"I know you are concerned but I don't know."

"Just please be careful around him. If you can avoid him."

"Alright I will do as you ask."

"Thank you."

"Anything else?"

"Actually I was wondering what you thought?"

"Thought? Thought about what?"

"About this... about everything."

"I'm not sure what to think about anything right now."

"Why don't we talk about it, try and sort it out?"

"I don't feel much like talking about it."

"If you bottle it up, it will only eat at you."

"So. I don't want to talk about it!"

Heero lay down and rolled over turning his back to Milliardo.

"Please leave now Milliardo."

"But..."

"Please leave."

"Heero..."

"I command you to leave."

Milliardo sighed, as he knew he had been defeated this time around. Turning he left only to glance back once. 'This is hurting him. He doesn't understand. If only I knew everything I would make him understand.'

~*~*~*~*~

'I hope that worked, if he were to tell any of them about me... well who knows what they would do. I know I now have to watch out for those three. I wonder what's up with these feelings? I've never experienced them before. Does it have to do with Heero? Why do I act that way with I'm around him? Why do I want to touch him? Damn it what is going on?'

Duo stood from the table alone in the dining hall. Walking out into the entryway he approached the open doors that led outside.

'Gods what am I doing here? Why did I follow them? It was because of him. Why did I want to follow him? This is all rather confusing and frightening in some ways. I mean I'm following a boy around. A boy! Why not some pretty girl or something? Also what are up with those other two boys? I know they are magicians but what are they doing? Who is this Heero? Maybe I should have a look see. He seems defenseless... I wonder... are they protecting him? Why would they need to protect him? Is he that weak or is it something else? I need to find out who he is really. I know he isn't a magician. I guess I will just have to read him.'

Duo started up the stairs slowly when he reached the top he could hear voices talking. Walking down the hall he heard a door close then another one open and almost immediately shut again. He floated down the hall so his covered feet wouldn't make any sounds on the wood floor. Coming to a door he gently stuff his head through the wood. Looking about the room he saw Heero curled up on the bed with Kieandra lying at his feet. Duo pulled his head back out and slowly opened the door. He entered quietly so not to alert anyone he was there.

He studied the figure lying on the bed, his eyes danced over the slender form. They stopped as they fell upon the head. His violet pools bore deep into the skull where the brain was nested. He picked at it gently pulling memories out to view. Images appeared before his mind, then sounds filled his ears, smells drifted up his nose, and tastes plastered to his tongue. After several deadly silent moments Duo knew everything he needed to know and stopped looking. He slipped out of the room as quietly as he had come. He knew Heero wasn't asleep, be he also knew he was deep in thought.

Duo made if way back downstairs quietly without anyone noticing him.

'Well at least I know a couple more things now. Like why they are going to all this trouble. They are protecting him, especially Milliardo. I guess you would he is the only Prince and heir to this lands thrown. He also holds a great power... I wonder if they know about it? Milliardo must for sure. The other two are new to him. They must have met just recently. I guess I was drawn here for a reason, to watch over him and that power. The Gods sent me here just for that. So why am I feeling more? Well I shall do what they have requested I do.'

Duo resolved to this and knew it wasn't going to be one bit easy with these feelings to get in the way. He set out for the woods near the House, he needed this time to think and make sure he was correct in choosing this.

~*~*~*~*~


	5. Page 5

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 5

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy. _Memories_  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The blond mage walked down the long hallway in his hand he held a bundle of beautiful flowers. In the midday sunlight their colors shined brightly off his fare skin and white robe. He stopped at one of the large wooden doors. With his knuckles he gently rapped on the door.

"Who is it?" Came from inside.

"Quatre, may I speak with you?" He called back.

"Alright hold on."

Quatre stood waiting patiently as the door opened slowly. A figure was reveled before him. Long platinum hair flowed around the soft face.

"Milliardo may we speak?"

"Yes come in."

"Alright," Quatre sighed entering the well lit room. The door shut quietly behind him.

"What did you want to speak to me about?"

"Well Heero actually."

"What about him?"

"I think he is hiding something... something important... something that might hurt him as well as those around him."

'Yes I know he is hiding his pain.' Milliardo thought, but he wasn't going to tell Quatre that. He liked the blond he just wasn't sure he could trust him yet.

"Milliardo do you see what I am talking about?" Quatre asked startling the older man.

"I haven't noticed anything."

"Oh..."

"I will be sure to keep an eye out though."

"Oh alright."

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Actually I brought these for you. You must be mourning something very important to you. You don't have to tell me anything about it. I just wanted you to know that I understand and wish to help."

"Thank you. I don't think anything can help what I mourn over. But thank you for the kind thought and deep concern."

"Your welcome. I should go look at all the time of your I have taken."

"Oh it's fine. You man come talk to me anytime. You're a very kind and wonderful friend."

"Thank you." Quatre bowed politely and set the flowers upon the table that stood near the window. He exited quietly leaving Milliardo along again.

A soft breeze kicked up outside. It's path came through the wind, it's fingers plucked the petals from the beautiful flowers and pulled them back outside. Now with the petals floating about the room leaving through the window, the stems lay bare on the table.

~*~*~*~*~

Trowa quietly stepped toward a figure standing beneath a large tree whose limbs reached out far into the sky. His eyes adjusted to the dimmer light of the forest. His feet stepped lightly on the soft forest soil. Dead leaves snapped silently beneath him. Coming closer to the figure he eased his breathing to quiet himself. A soft ray of sunlight floated through a hole in the leaf roof to shine on the mysterious figure. A long braid glowed in the lights touch.

'What is Duo doing out here?' He wondered intrigued by this discovery.

Duo stood under a large tree basking in the glow of the sunlight his thoughts finally collected. He now understood his reason and purpose. As he stood there he felt a presence approaching him from behind. Using his powerful mind he could see the person, it was Trowa. When he was young these gifts had scared Duo but now he found them a great advantage. Duo knew if he turned around he would have startled the mage so he remained still allowing Trowa the first move.

Trowa wasn't sure but he felt something different about Duo. Standing behind him and to the left his eyes focused in on Duo's head. He couldn't see anything he couldn't extract anything. It was like Duo was blocking him out. 'He couldn't be, he's only an orphan. Isn't he?' Trowa wasn't so sure anymore of just who Duo was. Turning he quickly fled back to the house.

"I'm more than an orphan... in fact I am more then you will ever be able to handle," Duo snickered his voice deeper then usual. Turning he faced where Trowa had been standing before. His eyes glowed a yellow-green color as his body disappeared into the world around him. A haunting laugh rose from where he used to be standing. "You think you can protect him. If I wanted I could take him right now, steal him away from you. Only I can protect him, you will see this soon enough in your dreams. Then I will steal him away to protect everyone, including him."

~*~*~*~*~

Heero felt numb as he walked down the staircase. Coming to the bottom he decided to go outside... to go somewhere where he could be alone. Walking slowly down the cement steps he again stopped. A small garden of bright flowers stood beside the walkway. It reminded him of his mother's flower garden in the back of the castle yard. She loved that garden, a memory of years before came to him.

_As a young, seven year old, boy Heero trampled through a small path of flowers. He was chasing after Kieandra when a desperate sad cry stopped him. His giggling calmed as he turned to look at the face of his beautiful mother. Her eyes were sad, then furious. Her hand reached out toward him, slender fingers gripped his arm and ripped him from his spot. A soft cry left his lips as she yanked him back into the castle. Heero was at a loss to this sudden treatment as he was pulled up the stairs and literally thrown into his room. He had never seen his mother act this way what was going on. The door slammed loudly and a clicking sound followed. Reaching out he tried to open the door but the handle didn't budge. He cried out for his mother only she didn't appear to comfort him. Crawling into bed his tear stained face laid against the pillow as his puffy eyes stared at the door._

Heero startled himself into awareness around him. She had punished him for destroying her treasures he hadn't understood that until Milliardo explained it to him. Leaving the small group of flowers Heero made his way out of the gate into the road then turned toward the trees. Suddenly a figure walked out from them. Violet eyes locked with confused deep blue ones. Heero tried to look away but couldn't as he stood frozen there.

~*~*~*~*~

Quatre's small figure stood beside the large window in the library. In his hand he held a small leather bound book. His eyes searched outside ignoring the book. He had picked the library cause it was the quietest place with all the monks moving about getting ready to leave. The small book flipped in the soft breeze blowing through the window. The pages turned of their own thought or want. Glancing down to the book Quatre realized he hadn't read one word. His mind was still worrying over all this stuff that had fallen upon them in the last few years. So now with Duo here everything seemed to be compounded. His worrying became almost ten times worse. What was this new thing going to bring them? He would be doing a reading on Duo soon he only hoped he would find innocence and a genuine soft heart. Still somewhere down inside a voice told him, 'it wasn't going to be that easy.'

Another presence found it's way into Quatre's thoughts. It was a young sad boy, the eyes showed a heavy deep depression. 'Who is that?' The boy reached out to him his hand was small and ghostly white. His lips move but no sound left them. Quatre could still tell what he was saying, "Help me."

Suddenly he was snapped back into reality by a gentle shove. Looking up emeralds watched him worriedly.

"Quatre are you okay?" Trowa asked gently.

"Yes I think so." Quatre answered slowly.

"You weren't responding and I called out your name like five times."

"I'm sorry I worried you. I was just thinking that's all."

"Oh... about Duo?"

"Well about everything."

Trowa pulled the frail youth into his body. Wrapping his arms around the blonde he held him protectively. 'Don't worry I'll protect you.'

~*~*~*~*~

Milliardo sat alone on the small step outside the door leading to the back of the House into a large open field. Closing his eyes he bathed in the bright sunlight upon opening his eyes he focused them on some tall flowers. His mind became flooded with memories from his child hood.

_A young boy, ten years old, stood panting beside several tall plants. His blue eyes searching the field around him, his heart racing as he tried to calm down from the activity. His long platinum hair fell over his shoulders, giving him the look of a girl. His features were soft and warm. Suddenly a movement behind and to his right caught his attention, but it was to late as his body flew forward and tumbled to the ground his hair falling around him. As he tried to stand up laughter filled the air._

_"Look the girl fell!" someone remarked cruelly._

_Standing up his hair messed up from the sudden actions, he turned to face three boys. His eyes showing the pain he felt because of their tormenting._

_"I think the sissy is going to cry."_

_"Stop it!" he yelled at them._

_"Awe is the sissy hurt?" They mocked._

_"Leave him alone!" a deeper, rich voice called out startling them all. All four boys turned to see another walking toward them. Eight eyes grew wide as a taller, older boy with short sandy hair and serious blue-gray eyes approached them. The three boys who had started the whole thing bolted from the scene. The oher young boy was about to leave before that deep voice stopped him._

_"I think you look handsome. What's your name?"_

_"Milliardo," the platinum haired boy answered without turning around._

_"I'm Treize. Please don't leave. Lets play together."_

_"Play? You want to play with me?"_

_"Yes, but here lets straighten that pretty hair of yours first." Trieze's slightly larger hand reached up and combed out Milliardo's hair. After completing the task he sat down in the tall grass. "Come on, play with me."_

_Milliardo turned around, looking down at the other youth. He then sat down, "Alright. Thank you for fixing my hair and for scaring those boys away."_

_"Not a problem. I like you."_

Milliardo blinked as the memory faded to be stored back where he got it from. That was the first he had met Treize the man to become king. They grew up together, no wonder something bigger then friendship formed between them. Milliardo stood from the spot he had held all day and walked back into the House.

~*~*~*~*~

As evening befell the House, the monks packed their stuff into wagons and on horses. With farewells and safe journeys they left the five standing alone beside the gate.

"Why did they leave?" Duo wondered.

"They have other missions and jobs to complete on behalf of the church," Quatre answered turning to go back inside.

Theysilently filed back inside. Once in the House Heero returned to his room silent. Quatre and Trowa retired to the study, Milliardo followed after Heero while Duo sat down before the empty dinning table. Dinner was all right but something felt a miss to him.

'It couldn't be just the monks leaving either. Maybe Trowa had talked to Quatre or had a vision about the whole situation. I think I need to read them to get a full understanding of this. I will have to be careful they have been trained. I think the best time will be when they are asleep. Quatre seems the most sensitive out of the two, easier to get to. I believe Quatre will give me all the information I need.'\

Duo looked up from the table to see a figure standing in the doorways. Even in the late darkness he could tell it was Heero. 'Wonder what he wants?' Looking into the blue eyes he saw hurt, fear, rejection. These things tore at Duo's heart. 'How could someone his age feel all of the emotions pouring out of his eyes?'

Heero turned leaving Duo along again as he slipped back upstairs.

'Why did he come down here?' Duo thought about following him but decided he could find out later. He needed to go and see if Quatre and Trowa were still up. Getting up from the chair he had warmed he headed toward the study. As he neared the partially open study door he saw lights and heard voices.

"I think we need to keep a close eye on Duo. Something doesn't feel right."

"Yes I will do a reading on him soon."

"Good. Remember we are trying to save everyone. We have to find out if he is some connected or the one.

"Yes I know."

"Lets go to be love."

"Yes Trowa I think you are right nothing left to do tonight."

'The one?' The light went out alerting Duo to hide. Which he did quickly as the two boys walked past hand in hand. They climbed the stairs together and walked down the hall entering their room.

Duo waited for several minutes then snuck into their room. In the bright moonlight he could see the blonde and brunette curled up together in the bed. They both looked happy and peaceful. Quatre's face didn't show the usual worry it wore while Trowa's looked open and free to express. Duo's mind opened itself to receive the blonde's thoughts.

'They are searching... searching for the one to fill Heero's heart... to save the kingdom. Duo's eyes grew wide in surprise as he listened to Quatre's silent words.

~*~*~*~*~


	6. Page 6

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Quatre sat up in bed with a sudden start his eyes searching the dark room wildly. His movement sparked life in his lover who slept beside him. Trowa reached out lazily for the blonde only the spot lay empty opening his eyes he searched the room for Quatre. Movement by the large sit-in window caught his attention. Sitting up in the bed he looked closer.

"Quatre are you okay?" Trowa asked pulling himself out of bed and approaching the figure.

"Trowa... I felt another presence... one with strong powers... stronger then our own... it was reading me..." Quatre's voice was shaky and hard.

Trowa knelt down in front of him his arms reaching out to the boy. Quatre's shaking body fell into them wanting their protection.

'Who could it be, do we have an intruder?' Trowa wondered with some concern. He decided to vocalize part of his thoughts, "Quatre do you know whom it was?"

"No, I couldn't tell... he is strong though."

"It's okay. Do you remember what they were trying to read?"

"Why we are here, the focus was on Heero though."

Trowa stood up while Quatre watched him with uncertain eyes, "I'm going to check on everyone else."

Quatre nodded as he pulled himself to his feet, "I'll go too."

They left the room hand and hand, heading down the hall toward the rooms where the others slept. Their fingers were intertwined as they reached the first room that housed one of their guests. Trowa gentle turned the handle and eased the door open.

Poking his head into the room flowing silver hair caught his attention as it showered off the pillows. His feet gently touched the surface of the wooden floor as he snuck into the room. Using his eyes and hands he examined Milliardo for any wounds or injuries. He had learned a secret long ago to check people's internal body and soul without having to touch them. It was a passing of aura and being able to read what you were receiving. With this trick he could get in and out without waking anyone. Milliardo was sleeping in the dream state. In fact he was having a dream about his past. Trowa slipped back out into the hall where Quatre stood waiting patiently.

"Milliardo is fine and has been sleeping for some time," Trowa reported.

They moved on to the next room. Trowa entered like he had before in Milliardo's room only he kept an eye out for Heero's pet. His hands passed over the form sleeping on the bed, no mortal wounds but something didn't feel right. Looking around the room no one was there except the tigrdo. Trowa called Quatre into the room the blonde entered quietly his eyes questioning his lover.

"I think something is wrong with Heero," Trowa whispered.

"I'll read him and see," Quatre replied just as quiet. As soon as he began he stopped and looked at Trowa his aquamarine eyes wide.

"What? What is it?" Trowa asked concerned.

"Someone has done it before," Quatre answered shakily.

"What... what do you mean?"

"Someone has read into him and pulled out some information."

"Who?"

"I can't tell, whoever it is powerful."

"Like earlier?"

"Just like earlier."

"Could it be Duo? Or someone else?"

"Not sure. I'll read him right now."

"What about Heero?"

"He'll be fine he doesn't even know. Although I feel some negativity, like he is becoming deeply sad."

"Oh, well we'll watch that lets go see about Duo."

"Right."

Quatre led the way out of the dark room where Heero and Kieandra lay sleeping. Neither boy noticed the pair of amethyst eyes watching them. The eyes followed them out of the room then turned back to the creature sleeping on the large bed. With a blink they disappeared.

Quatre gently opened the door to the room where Duo was said to sleep. On the bed long silky brown hair flowed on the pillows and around a soft face that glowed in the light of the four moons. Entering the room, his hands floated several inches above Duo's forehead. His eyes closed as he began to concentrate. Images began to appear in his mind. They seemed like a front. 'Is Duo the one doing these things?' Suddenly Quatre's hands flew back as his eyes jumped open.

"Quatre?" Trowa whispered worried.

"He laughed at me trying to read him, then pushed me away," Quatre said running from the room. Trowa followed after him his eyes glancing back at the form on the bed. Shutting the door he hurried down the hall to catch his lover.

~*~*~*~*~

Duo felt the urge to laugh out loud. The blonde had come into the room thinking he would be able to read Duo easily. Duo had decided to show him a little bit about himself he hadn't realized he would hurt the blonde by doing that to him. 'Guess I'll have to erase these memories and plant new ones.' Pulling himself out of his bed he walked gingerly down the hall toward the room the couple occupied.

Suddenly he stopped at one of the doors reaching out he opened it gentle. Sticking his head inside the dark room. 'Better keep someone here to watch over him.' In the corner a pair of violet pools appeared. They focused on the heap lying on the bed. 'Now with that taken care of time to deal with two armatures.'

The door shut as he made his way down the hall. Upon reaching the room he wanted he could feel they were both awake. 'Guess I'll have put them to sleep.' With the wave of his hands and a few whispered words the room quieted. His mind opened the door allowing him to enter unhindered. His eyes focused on the two occupants folded into each other's arms. A candle burned in the corner on the bed stand. Without touching either of them he carried them together over to the bed. The covers unfolded allowing the two mages to be laid down upon the sheet, the covers then enfolded back around them.

Duo's hands hovered above the heads of both boys. 'All right for Quatre we shall say he was having some dream about... his home, his village pushing him to succeed. For Trowa we shall say he was dreaming about... a moment shared between the two lovers, a moment of concern for the small blonde.'

Now with his task complete he blew out the small candle and slipped out of the room. He continued down the hall back toward his own room in the back of his mind he could see a form rolling around in bed alerting it's protector. Kieandra was giving off a strong vibe of worry. Duo detoured to the room where this was all transpiring. Entering easily he got the attention of the watch tigrdo. 'I'm only here to help.' That seemed to calm her down as she allowed Duo near her master.

His hands slid over the form under the mounds of covers. It stopped moving and the breathing that was puffy also calmed to an easy rhythm. He was having a nightmare about his home and family. Duo wanted to sooth his pain but he knew he couldn't. Instead he calmed the boy so that he would stop tossing about. Kieandra looked at him approvingly as he left the room. Duo knew he and the tigrdo would get along just fine now. 'Don't be to nice,' he told her. 'Your mater will grow suspicious.'

Entering his own room he slid back into bed and fell asleep keeping his eyes on Heero in the room down the hall.

~*~*~*~*~

Heero stood beside his window watching the beautiful leaves fall form the large trees. Their bright colors floated to the ground creating a rainbow that landed clumsily. When he was a child he had played in leaves similar to those. Looking at them now brought him little to no joy. He lost those feeling days before. Nothing brought him happiness anymore.

Suddenly a warm familiar presence drew his attention. Looking down Heero's eyes focused on Kieandra, she was sanding beside him. Kneeling down he gently pet her soft coat. With his fingers he rubbed her ears and scratched the top of her head. Her warm tongue came out and lapped at his arm and hand. Taking her face in both his hands he brought it up to his own allowing her to kiss him.

"I'm alright, don't worry so much about me. I wouldn't want you to die of stress over worrying about me. You are such a wonderful friend,' he told her as she continued to lick at his face.

After releasing her he stood up again Kieandra remained standing there beside him. She knew him to well; he knew that she could sense what he was feeling. He wasn't sure when he spoke those words who he was trying to convince. For as long as he stood there Kieandra stood beside him. She was highly devoted to her master. Her head turned almost instantly as the door to Heero's room opened. She knew he didn't want to be disturbed even though it was the human who had helped him last night. She bore her teeth to the friend she had made last night. The door shut quietly as Kieandra turned back toward her master.

Heero looked back down at his life long friend, "I'm so glad I have you here with me."

Kieandra purred making her feelings known toward her master. She was glad to be there as well, and able to protect him.

~*~*~*~*~

Quatre sat sitting in his chair, his mind racked with dreadful worry. He sat so consumed in this worry he didn't notice another body enter the room.

"Quatre what's wrong?" Trowa's soft voice asked breaking his train of thoughts.

Looking up into those emerald green eyes he couldn't hold it back any longer, "I'm worried... worried about Heero... who Duo is... about Milliardo... about you... about what's going to happen if we don't succeed in our mission."

"Oh Quatre..." Trowa sighed kneeling before the shaking blonde. Pulling the trembling body into his arms, "Don't it will work out fine."

"What if it doesn't?"

"Don't think about that, just realize that everything will be fine."

"Trowa..."

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you as well. You are so dear to me, I will not let anything happen to you."

"And I to you."

"What brought about these thoughts?"

"I had a vision everything died."

"My dear one..."

Trowa rocked back and forth gently petting Quatre's head and rubbing his arm. He would not let that vision come true.

"Don't worry my dear one, nothing of the sort will happen. We will succeed," Trowa, told him lifting the blonde's head. He gently placed his lips against Quatre's to get his point across. The kiss became deep and passionate. Finally they broke apart knowing their guests we in the house.

It would soon be time to eat, they both silently hoped Heero would appear to eat unlike he hadn't earlier. They sat the rest of the morning silently embracing each other offering them each their strength.

~*~*~*~*~

Duo began to worry greatly about the young prince he hadn't come to eat breakfast. Everyone had waited for his appearance but he never made one. Duo made his way up to stairs toward the bedrooms. He gently turned the knob allowing the door in front of him to creep open. Poking his head in he saw Heero standing beside the window. 'Wonder what he is thinking about?" Duo asked himself his eyes focusing on the boy.

It was then he felt a strong protective vibe reverberate through the room. His eyes spotted Kieandra as he looked around the room. She was sitting at Heero's side patiently waiting and watching. She bore her teeth toward him. Duo soon realized his error, Kieandra was telling him Heero wanted to be alone. Ducking back out of the room he quietly pulled the door shut. Leaning against it he knew he was going to have to watch this boy more closely. Persuade him to be more active and cooperative. He only worried what this would do to those feelings growing inside of him.

A small sigh slipped through his partially open lips. Turning around he leaned his forehead against the wooden door. He only hoped Heero would come to the next meal. 'No he will come, if I have to drag him kicking and screaming. It doesn't matter he has to eat and get out of this mood.'

For a moment he wondered what Quatre and Trowa were doing. He hoped that his work had been successful in erasing their memories. He didn't need them trying to figure him out, or getting rid of him. He had to be here he was drawn here by Heero. The only problem was that he was beginning to really feel something else... something he shouldn't.

Leaving the door he walked back to his own room only looking back once. Upon entrance he plopped himself down on the bed. Deep concern wedged itself into his mind. He tried hard to push it away but it refused to leave. Letting out an agitated sigh he laid back enveloping himself in a world he needed.

~*~*~*~*~


	7. Page 7

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 7

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy. _Memories_  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Milliardo sat on the window bench his eyes watching nature. Every few moments he would look at his closed door. 'I hope Heero is alright.' He didn't answer when Milliardo had knocked after breakfast. Not seeing the young prince at the table frightened him.

Again he looked back out toward the world around them. It seemed so calm and peaceful like the day Treize had spoken of love.

_T__he king, a young prince then, had found the longhaired boy sitting alone on a rock. Milliardo was startled out of his thoughts by a hand pressing into his shoulder. Turning his head quickly he looked into a pair of deep beautiful eyes. They smiled back at him._

_"Why are you here alone?" Treize asked sitting down._

_"No where else to be, no one else to sit with."_

_"I'll sit with you."_

_Treize's arm slipped around Milliardo's small shoulders and pulled the other boy closer to him. Milliardo felt his skin burn and he knew he was turning red from the close contact._

_"Milliardo do you want to know something?" Treize asked whispering in his ear._

_Milliardo shuddered from the hot breath and could only nod his head._

_"I think I'm in love."_

_"In... love?"_

_"Yes. I think I'm in love with you."_

_"Me?" Milliardo cried out in shock almost jumping out of Treize's arm._

_Treize tightened his grip on the smaller boy, "Yes, I think no I know I'm in love with you."_

Milliardo opened his eyes to the bright sunlight letting the rest of the scene fade from his head. After that incident he had later come to realize he too love Treize. Now he could not express those feelings. His mind returned to the kiss he had received weeks ago. He shuddered at the intense emotion and love that was poured into that kiss. Standing he needed to check on Heero.

~*~*~*~*~

Day was falling as they started gathering for dinner. Duo walked down the hall stopping in front of Heero's door. With his knuckles he gently rapped on the door. He stood waiting, no one answered. He Heero was in there. 'Fine, kicking and screaming will be the way.' Duo turned the knob opening the door. His eyes focused on the figure sitting on the bed.

"Time to eat!" Duo said cheerfully.

"I'm not hungry," was the simple even reply.

"You have to eat!" Duo said walking toward him.

"No I don't!" Heero jerked.

"Yes you do. Everyone is worried about you."

"Everyone?"

"Yes we are all worried."

Suddenly Duo grabbed Heero's wrist and jerked him from the bed. Pulling the protesting boy out of the room with Kieandra following. Talking the steps quickly he kept Heero unstable making him easier to drag. At the bottom Duo yanked him into the dining hall. Heero stopped fighting instantly as everyone's eyes fell on him. Allowing Duo to pull him over to a chair and set him down.

A plate of food sat before the silent boy, he hadn't touched it since he sat down. Duo looked over at him. 'Haven't got to screaming yet.'

Duo used his fork and stabbed some of the food on Heero's plate to everyone else's surprise. The fork did not travel to Duo's mouth but to Heero's.

"Eat it!" Duo said, almost commanding it.

Heero flinched under the barked command as he timidly opened his mouth. Duo slipped the fork of food into his waiting mouth. He continued to feed Heero until the plate was empty. Then going back to his own plate he gobbled it down quickly. Everyone else apprehensively watched this whole process. Only taking a few bites every so often. Finally the meal was finished, everyone had cleaned their plates of food.

Duo stood heading to leave when a hand took hold of his wrist. Looking down Heero had grabbed him. In those cobalt eyes he saw something that startled him. They were thanking him. He turned slipping his hand free and continued to leave the hall. 'Well he didn't scream to loud. Hopefully he will not do this again. Cause I will if I have to.'

~*~*~*~*~

"What happened in there?" Quatre asked apprehensive to really get an answer.

"I'm not sure really. It actually scared me," Trowa replied sitting beside the blonde.

"Whatever it was I think we should be careful. We don't know who Duo really is." Milliardo cautioned shifting in the chair he occupied.

The three sat together in the study talking about the events that had occurred earlier. None were sure of what to make of the whole situation.

"He's right we better be careful with this.

"I know... it was just amazing. What caused it?" Quatre wondered.

"Why don't we ask the source?" Milliardo threw in.

"He will become suspicious, and he might do something drastic."

"Quatre is right we have to be careful like you had said before."

"Yes I realized that after I said it."

"So we are in agreement to watch Duo and to keep him away from Heero?" Trowa wanted to clarify.

"Yes." Quatre nodded.

"Alright." Milliardo agreed.

"Where is Heero now? Where is Duo?" Quatre wondered.

"Heero is in his room," Milliardo answered.

"I'm not sure where Duo is," Trowa replied.

"I think we need to find that out soon," Quatre told them.

"I'll go check on Heero."

"Alright, Quatre and I will look for Duo then."

The three left the room separating to complete this task that they had set for themselves. They knew it was important and had to be done right away.

~*~*~*~*~

Heero arched back in his bed unsure of what to think about earlier. 'Duo actually forced me to do something. Only father had ever forced me into something. It felt different it felt like he was trying to protect me, like he wanted to help. Damn it! Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone? Why did he just have to barge in here like this? What the hell is he doing to me? He left, but I didn't want him to. Why couldn't I just let him walked away? I had to touch him... stop him. Why?' None of this made any sense to Heero.

Suddenly a warm body curled up beside him. Looking down Kieandra lay beside him.

"You just let him yank me away. That was unusual of you. You are even suspicious of Milliardo. Don't tell me he did something to get on your good side!" Heero talked to the beautiful creature like it could understand him. Sometimes he thought she actually could.

Kieandra looked up at him her eyes in fear. She was afraid fro her master, afraid that he was truly troubled. She curled even closer to him.

'For some reason she trusted Duo so why can't I. If my protector trusts him then why don't I, no why can't I.'

Suddenly a knock to his door brought Heero back to reality. His first thought was Duo.

"Heero?" he recognized the voice instantly.

"Yes Milliardo?"

"Are you alright?"

"Fine. Kieandra and I are lying here talking."

"Oh, then I'll go. Goodnight from your parents and sweet dreams from me."

"Goodnight."

Silence filled the room as he listened to the footsteps soften as they left. 'Everyone had worried about me, but why. There was no reason, except maybe Milliardo.' Heero didn't really understand what he was feeling or what he thought right now. Curling up he soon found sleep to Kieandra's steady heartbeat.

~*~*~*~*~

The large tree overshadowed the figure that stood beneath it. In the late daylight and early moonlight the figure hid from the light that was touching the ground. Deep brown eyes sat encircled in the darkness. The eyes traveled up toward the sky only they weren't looking that high.

"So this is where he is. They though they could hide him from us. How sad..." a deep voice etched out of the darkness.

A maniacal laugh filled the air and reverberated through the trees around him. Suddenly the figure was gone as fast as it had appeared there. His laughter still ringing through the trees.

~*~*~*~*~

Duo sat up with a startled jerk. He heard something... someone. Getting up from where he had fallen asleep earlier he walked over toward the window. Looking out a chill climbed up his spine. Someone had been nearby, someone that was not needed here. Someone who was only going to bring great pain to everyone. 'Wonder if Quatre or Trowa felt it? Maybe they will mention it tomorrow. Then again if they don't trust me maybe they won't. I might have to pull it out of their heads.'

Duo stood beside the window a few more minutes his eyes searching the trees and shadows. 'What ever or whoever it is is gone now. I think I will look in on Heero.'

Slipping from his room he headed toward Heero's. Turning the knob easily, even though he knew it had been locked. Opening the door he saw Kieandra lying on the bed beside a curled up Heero. Her head was raised and she was looking around. 'So you heard it too.' Kieandra turned and looked at him. Stepping over to the bed he gently pet the protective creature.

His eyes focused on the boy, he was shivering. Duo swept his hands at Kieandra trying to get her to move. Picking herself up she jumped from the bed. Heero sifted a little curling up tighter. Reaching out Duo scooped the boy into his arms lifting him off the bed. The covers lifted and folded back opening a space for Duo's cargo. Duo laid Heero back down and pulled the covers over him.

Heero soon stopped shivering as Kieandra jumped back into the bed beside him. Laying herself down she took the spot she had before. 'Protective of him aren't you? Do you mind if I stay for a while only to make sure he is safe.' Kieandra sifted a little giving him space to sit down. Duo took the spot placing his arm on Heero's pillow. Heero curled up into him lying close to him. Using his fingers Duo moved several strands of wild hair out of Heero's face. 'God he's so beautiful lying there. No I can't think of these things, this will cloud my judgment.'

Duo tried to look away from the angelic face below him. As hard as he tried he couldn't. Instead his eyes focused on every detail. They soon came to rest on his parted, soft, red lips. 'God to kiss him... What the fuck, why did I just think that?' Focusing on those lips, Duo couldn't pull his eyes away or his thoughts. He was tempted to just let go and not fight it but he knew he couldn't. If he did he might no be able to stop.

Suddenly Heero sifted a little startling Duo. He didn't wake up he just laid closer almost setting his head in Duo's lap. Duo knew it was time for him to leave, maybe some day he would be able to lay with the boy he just knew tonight was not that day. Duo phased out landing in his own empty bed with a thump. 'Damn it was better in there, oh well back to sleep I go.'

~*~*~*~*~

Quatre lay staring at the ceiling he had felt someone... someone evil. Looking over at his sleeping lover he wasn't sure whether to wake Trowa. He decided to do it, 'maybe Trowa felt something.' With a couple of gently pushes Trowa's emerald eyes rolled open.

"Quatre... what is it?" he asked sleepily.

"I felt someone, someone evil."

"Where?" Trowa asked now fully awake.

"Outside I think, I'm not sure really."

"I'll go and look." Trowa threw his covers off him to get out of bed.

"Wait, it's not there anymore."

"It left?"

"Yes."

"Alright, you should have woke me sooner," Trowa sighed turning back toward Quatre.

"I wasn't sure whether I really felt it. So I wasn't sure I should have waken you about it."

"It's okay. Wake me sooner even if it's only a hunch."

"Alright."

Trowa laid back down closer to Quatre pulling the blonde to his chest, "Let's go back to sleep dear one."

Quatre closed his eyes and fell asleep listening to Trowa's steady breathing. Trowa slipped his arms around Quatre's waist and held the boy close.

~*~*~*~*~


	8. Page 8

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 8

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"It's all right don't worry about it," Trowa reassured his lover.

"But..."

"Stop worrying, lets see what we can find out about Duo."

"You're right we need to figure this out soon." Quatre said sifting in his seat.

"Could it have been him?"

"No I don't think so... but I do find it odd he too 'heard' something."

"Are you saying he could have only felt it?" Trowa eyed him closely.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I think he has power... power he is hiding from us." Quatre picked up one of the books in front of him.

"Great power?"

"I don't really know. I need to read him still."

"Why don't we hold off on that for right now? With these new thoughts about him possessing power, it could become dangerous." Trowa lifted a book from his lap and set it back down on the table in front of him.

"You're right... I'll wait."

"Good, now lets see what we can find in these books."

They began to really dig through their books of myths and legends trying to see what they could find out.

~*~*~*~*~

"Heero can we talk?" Milliardo asked through the door.

"Come in."

Milliardo opened the door Heero sat on his bed next to Kieandra. Stepping into the room he sat down in a chair near the bed.

"How are you doing?" Milliardo asked leaning on the back of the chair.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Heero's hand found Kieandra's ear as he began to rub it.

"Maybe we should do something tomorrow... something to get your mind off all of this."

"That sounds nice. We haven't done anything together in a long while. Why can't we do it today?" Heero sat up a smile gracing his lips.

"Not really ready, that's why I suggested tomorrow."

"Oh..." The smile began to fade as he lye back again.

"If I had been prepared I would have said today."

"Milliardo?"

"Yes." Milliardo leaned a little closer to Heero's bed.

"What is like to love someone?" Again Heero's fingers found Kieandra's head and ears.

"Depends on who it is?"

"Someone you meet."

"Oh... well its special, warm, invigorating. Usually you look for them everywhere. That's how I felt anyway."

"Who was it?"

"Someone special, but why do you ask."

"Is it bad to like someone of your own sex?"

"Why do you ask that?" Milliardo's eyebrow shot up at the question.

"Quatre and Trowa."

"Oh... no I don't think it is. There are no laws saying you can only love or like those of a different sex."

"How do you feel about father?"

"What? What do you mean?" Milliardo looked startled by the question.

"I saw the way you looked at him, it's similar to the looks between Quatre and Trowa."

"We should not be discussing this... not now."

"When?"

"When you're ready." Milliardo was trying his hardest to change the subject.

"When will that be?" Heero looked up into Milliardo's eyes his hurt showing through.

"Heero... I'm sorry I didn't mean that... I just can't tell you."

"I understand it's private."

"Yes, I should go. If you need to talk just yell and I'll be here."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Milliardo said standing to leave. Without another word between them Milliardo left the room. 'That was close, he can't know about his father and myself.'

~*~*~*~*~

Duo hovered above the thatch roof in a sitting position with his legs crossed. His eyes searched the ground around him. 'So that feeling was not my imagination last night someone was actually here. I hope Trowa has that dream soon. We need to get out of here to stay here much longer will not be good. Not to mention, their suspicion of me is getting annoying. Why do you people have to be so damn un-trust worthy? It's not like I've... okay so there were a couple of incidents but still! I wonder if it will freak Quatre out when he hears about the dream. I wonder what the dream will look like, will entail. What kind of message will he pull out of it? Hopefully the right one, if he were to get a different meaning that would be very bad. Maybe I should tell them about myself.'

An image of Quatre fainting, Trowa and Milliardo throwing a spell and Heero passing out formed in Duo's head. 'Then again maybe they don't need to know all that soon. I wonder when the right time will be. I know you'll tell me.'

Duo's eyes sifted toward the sky as he silently spoke. His creator and controller was watching him closely. Making sure he did everything he had to do. His job was to save the world from destruction he had accepted that.

'Why did you put me in this position? Is this where my life is really supposed to be... go?'

Suddenly a bolt of light shot down from the sky and hit the ground under a tree singeing the grass.

"Sorry I asked! I know don't question the Almighty, shesh!"

'Can't a man even think to himself without others listening in? What is wrong with a little privacy?'

Another bolt came to the land striking the same spot.

"I guess not, sorry I asked! I didn't realize you were all so touchy. I'll watch myself more closely you might bolt away something important." Duo spoke out loud with a laugh.

It was then that another bolt found it's way to the ground, in the exact same spot.

"Oh dear, I think I will be going now." With those words still lingering in the air Duo's body disappeared for where it had been floating.

~*~*~*~*~

"Heero? Where are you?" Quatre called walking down the staircase. His eyes scanned the open area of the first floor the boy was nowhere around. 'Damn it! Where did he go?' Quatre was growing angry as his search continued. Finally he left the House as he had searched every room with no luck. Walking out toward his personal garden a form came into view. 'What id he doing out here?' Quickening his pace he closed the distance between them.

"Heero what are you doing?" Quatre asked standing behind him with his hands on his hips.

"Nothing..." was the quick simple answer.

"Why are you out here? Do you like gardens?" Quatre asked softening his tone.

"No not really. Mother punished me once for going into her garden. I accidentally crushed some of the flowers in this one and didn't want anyone to get mad."

Quatre looked down at Heero's hands. They were carefully sculpturing a few flowers that had been crushed. "Oh Heero, it's fine. This is my garden. It's only a few flowers no harm had been done."

Heero continued even at Quatre's kind words. Kneeling beside him Quatre collected Heero's hand in his. Getting the boys attention as Heero turned to look at the blonde.

"Heero it's really fine. It is only a few flowers. Come lets go back inside the air is growing colder. They all will soon be dead anyway." Quatre stood pulling the prince up with him. They walked back to the House silent. 'I felt fear and saw pain in those beautiful eyes. Why is he feeling this way? Where have those feelings come from?' Quatre worried over these things at the entered the House.

"Heero I would like to get to know you better," Quatre said turning to him.

"Fine."

'Something was defiantly wrong.' Quatre noted to himself.

"How about we go talk in the study?"

"Fine."

They walked to the study again silence carried between them. Entering the study Quatre took one of the large plush chairs. Heero sat down in another of the large chairs that cluttered the room of books.

"Do you want to ask me some questions first?" Quatre asked finally breaking the silence.

"Why am I here?" He didn't even flinch or look away from the blonde mage.

'That question must have been plaguing him since we left weeks ago. How to answer it?'

Quatre looked deep into the boy's cobalt eyes, "Well it's a very sensitive issue."

"Did my father ask you?"

"No! We went to him."

"Why did you do that?"

"Is that what you thought? You thought your father was sending you away. No, he didn't want to let you go. But he knew if he did he would have lost you." Quatre said comforting some of Heero's fears.

"Loose me?" Heero asked his eyebrow arched.

"Yes. Trowa and I had visions of your death," Quatre answered omitting the death of the world from his words.

"How?"

"We are not sure... but we felt it best you come with us. We will be able to protect you."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you're the only heir."

"Oh..." Heero's eyes fell to the floor.

"Plus all life is important."

"I don't want to know anymore," Heero said to Quatre's relief.

Suddenly another body entered the room as Kieandra charged into Heero's lap. His eyes see, to brighten at the animal's entrance. His hands rested comfortable on her head and back.

"Who is this?" Quatre asked taking charge of the conversation.

"Kieandra, I've had her since I was young. She is my best friend and my protector. I love her dearly."

"Yes I can see that and she loves you just as much. I take it you and Milliardo are close?"

"Yes he had raised me all my life. He's like a parent to me."

"Maybe that is why your father sent him with us."

"I don't really know. I'm glad he is here though."

"What do you think of Trowa and myself?"

"You're different... but I've never known any mages personally. Let alone any mages in love."

"You think... we're in love?" Quatre stuttered leaning forward in the chair.

"Well yes."

"Wow... are you in love with someone?" Quatre asked collecting himself quickly.

"No."

"What do you think about Duo?"

"Duo... I don't know what to think about him. He is a strange creature."

"Strange creature?" Those words caught Quatre's attention.

"Well I guess creature is a bad choice of word... person."

"Oh... so do you miss your home."

"Yes, I miss my mother the most."

"Maybe soon you can return there."

"You think so?" Heero asked his hands petting then fluffing Kieandra's fur.

"Maybe..."

"Do you mind if we cut this short I have something I need to do?" Heero asked suddenly.

"Uh... yes sure, sorry to keep you."

Heero pushed Kieandra onto the floor and stood up, "I enjoyed this, thank you for asking me to talk."

"You're welcome," Quatre told Heero's fleeting back as he and his protector disappeared upstairs.

~*~*~*~*~

With long strides Trowa walked down the hall, his eyes focused ahead of him. Walking with purpose he reached his room in the House. Opening the door he stepped into the room to find it empty. 'Where the hell is Quatre, we had made a plan...' Large exhales of air grabbed Trowa's attention. Whirling around he looked at his lover's flush face and heaving body.

"I'm sorry Trowa... I was talking to Heero... and forgot," Quatre spoke through grasps of breath as he leaned against the doorframe.

"That's alright, sit down and rest," Trowa told him gesturing toward a chair.

"I found... out some interesting... stuff.."

"Rest then tell me." Trowa took hold of Quatre's arm and set him on one of the chairs.

The blonde slouched over a bit pulling air in big gulps. Finally his breathing began to return to its normal un-thought pattern.

"So what did you find out?" Trowa asked sitting down on the bed.

"That he has grown depressed because he thought his family sent him away. Milliardo is like a father to him and Kieandra is his best friend. Also that he knows about us being together." Quatre paused as Trowa's emerald eyes widened. "He's not in love, he misses his mother, fears hurting others feelings, and thing Duo is a strange person."

"Wow! He told you all that?"

"Actually yes and no. I had found him out at my garden trying to save a couple of flowers he accidentally crushed. He was afraid of hurting my feelings. Se we went to the study and talked some. We even had a visitor." Quatre explained resting his head on his hands on the chair arm.

"Let me guess that pet of his."

"Yes and then he told me about her. Kieandra, that's her name, loves him very much. She would even die for him. I could tell by the way she jumped into his lap."

"At least we know more out our prince. We need to learn more about Duo."

"Yes we do... maybe we should approach him like I did Heero."

"Maybe but do you think he will be honest?"

"Don't really know. We could try it, it's something to attempt."

"You're right it is. Lets do it tomorrow after we've had a good nights sleep. It's almost dinner time."

"Oh you're right we should head downstairs."

Both boys left the room allowing the door to shut behind them. Neither were sure what to expect dinner would hold.

~*~*~*~*~


	9. Page 9

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 9

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy. ~Dreams~  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Heero slowly made his way down the stairs with Kieandra close at his heels. His eyes searched for life as he came to the last step. Kieandra rounded the railing in front of him leading the way to the dining hall. Heero followed her in to see Trowa and Quatre standing over several plates.

"It is dinner time right?" he asked quietly startling both boys as they jumped.

"Yes it is. Sit down we were about to come and get everyone," Quatre answered setting a plate of food in front of Heero.

Several moments later Duo came bouncing into the room, "Oh I see you made it on your own." He took a seat as Quatre set a plate down onto the table. "Looks good there Quatre!"

Quatre looked at him a moment then smiled.

With in minutes the last person they were waiting on appeared taking an empty seat. "Sorry I was caught up in something."

"That's fine. Lets eat before it gets cold," Quatre said setting the plate down in front of Milliardo and taking a seat beside Trowa.

Dinner went smoothly as barely anyone talked during the whole meal. As soon as it was finished excuses flew to allow people to leave quickly.

"I'm going to bed," Duo yawned.

"I have to finish something." Milliardo bowed.

"I'm tired," Heero reported, "and Kieandra ate to much."

Everyone left the hall leaving Trowa and Quatre alone to do cleanup this evening. After completing that task they to retired to their room.

~*~*~*~*~

Trowa curled up beside Quatre putting his arm around the blonde's waist. A sigh escaped Quatre's lips as they both fell into a deep sleep.

~ Trowa sat beneath a large tree looking out over a shadowed land. The tree seemed to grow around him it's limbs reaching out far into the sky covering him in dark shadows. His eyes focused on a figure standing far away alone in the middle of the field that stretched out before him endlessly. Suddenly a form knelt beside him. Trowa crawled back into the tree as a voice spoke to him.

"See that, that's death. Soon everything around him will die. Unless you give him to our protector." The voice was deep and heavy, carrying lots of weight... weight that no one should have to carry.

"Your protector? Who are you? Where am I? What the hell is going on?" Trowa found himself asking his mouth moving rapidly.

"The one with the long braid can tell you everything." The voice continued in its heavy tone.

"Duo?"

Suddenly the land sifted from beneath him, his body never leaving the ground but it had changed. Looking back out into the field everything was now dead. People's bodies lay unmoving. The trees were gone as just large piles of ashes lay where they stood before. The field was a barren wasteland with thousands of bodies. It was then that a blonde came into view not far from where Trowa now stood.

"Quatre..." he called out stopped by that same hypnotic voice.

"Give him to our protector or this will happen."

Tears streamed down Trowa's face as people he knew lay dead on the dead countryside. ~

Trowa shot up in bed tears streaming down his face as his breathing came in hard grasps. Quatre awake from the sudden movements and sat up beside his lover to see the tears.

"Trowa what's wrong?" Quatre asked concern heavy in his voice. His arms wrapped around his lovers shaking body.

"Duo is the one... my dream..." Trowa sobbed into Quatre's shoulder.

"Dream? What dream?" Quatre implored gently.

With a voice broken and heavy with tears Trowa told Quatre of his dream. This caused the gentle blonde to tighten his grip on his now fragile lover. His own face stained with tears but he tried so hard to keep control for Trowa's sake. Lying back down he pulled Trowa down with him. Gently petting and soothing the youth in his arms Quatre was finally able to get Trowa to go back to sleep. Accomplishing this he too soon found sleep a great comfort.

~*~*~*~*~

Duo's eye rolled open in recognition that Trowa had finally learned the truth. He wondered how the youths would take this news. Would they accept it or try and deny it? He hoped it hadn't been too painful on the young mage. He didn't want to hurt anyone he just wanted to do his job. The job he had been given at birth. Even through he was young childhood he knew he was destined for something great. Maybe that's why he didn't worry so much in anything he did. Only now he began to worry over these feelings that were coming to him. He had never felt like this since Savahanna had dies. He hoped he could handle it.

Then a realization came to him. With these feelings on his side he could do a better job because he would not want to see Heero harmed which he didn't. He was going to do everything in his power to protect the boy his heart was growing close to. Another thought crossed his mind. How was Heero going to take off of this?

The time was drawing near for Duo to tell them everything and then to leave. They would soon be out on the road leaving this place behind. He wasn't sure if the mages would be joining then but he knew Milliardo and Kieandra would.

Allowing his eyes to close he fell back into a deep sleep thinking about the tousle haired prince.

~*~*~*~*~

Morning rose with the large two suns. Bodies rolled in beds, wishing it gone. To all their silent prayers the suns continued to rise. Five weary bodies pulled themselves out of bed. Most unsure of why they felt so tired.

Trowa stumbled into the bathroom seeing his tear streaked face in a mirror. Suddenly his dream rushed back to him. His body collapsed as a scream left his lips. Quatre bolted from the dresser, half dressed. Running over to his lover's crying form. Three more bodies appeared in the doorway eyes wide with shock.

"What happened?" Milliardo asked the first to speak.

'The dream... oh god... what the hell did you do?' Duo silently cursed his creator.

"Trowa calm down it was only a dream..." Quatre tried to sooth.

Suddenly red eyes darted up to look at Duo, "You... you..."

Broken sobs filled the silent air around them all. All eyes sifted between Trowa and Duo.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what you saw... but it must have been necessary," Duo sighed watching everyone else.

"What are you... talking about?" Milliardo asked staring at him.

"It's a long story, lets go sit and discuss it."

"You Demon!!!" Trowa spat his arms shaking and eyes still spouting tears.

"Demon?" Milliardo repeated grabbing Heero's wrist and pulling the boy behind him.

"Please don't judge or jump to conclusions," Duo again sighed.

"Milliardo?" Heero said trying to free his wrist. His voice was weak and barely heard he knew he was never going to be able to free himself.

"Trowa calm down, remember what you said last night... he's the one to save us all," Quatre tried to reason.

"Quatre... you understand," Duo pleaded.

"No I really don't but I will listen," Quatre answered looking up at him.

"At least that is something. Just listen to me please everyone."

"Fine but you stay away from Heero," Milliardo agreed.

"I can't do that permanently but I will for now. Trowa? Heero?" He asked looking at the two left to speak.

"Okay," Heero gulped.

"Fine." Trowa still sobbed.

Quatre helped his lover to his feet as everyone filled out and headed toward the study to listen to Duo.

Entering they filled every seat available, as the small couch was lost to Heero and Kieandra, who had joined them. That left Duo to stand or sit on the floor. He felt it fitting he stand to tell his story, the truth. Looking around the room he picked a time and place to begin his tale.

"I was raised an orphan by a beautiful, wonderful woman. She cared for me until her death for protecting me. When I was young I began to notice changes in my mind and body. At first I was greatly frightened. With the help of the man that killed my mother, I learned to control these powers I possess. I left him dead for what he had done. He wanted death that is why he trained me. I wandered, became a thief to survive, let my creator take me where he wanted. This is where he wanted me to be. I soon learned about Heero and why we met. In your dream did they, it, speak of 'their protector'?"

"Yes," Trowa squeaked.

"That is me, I am that person. I was sent here to save the world by protecting that soul and power." Duo pointed over at Heero who sat still and silent.

"Power?" Quatre asked startled.

"Yes, he holds a great power that is why he needs me. To keep it buried and hidden deep inside."

"Duo this makes no sense. Why you?"

Duo suddenly phased out and then reappeared standing beside the window, "Because my power is far stronger then most people of this world. It was I that read you then made you forget because of my mean trick when you tried to read me."

Quatre stared at him in shock.

"You still won't remember it unless I allow it to come back. I think that is about all you really need to know. Oh and that presence I had felt it too and stayed with Heero. He was the target we must leave here soon. Quatre and Trowa, as well as you Milliardo do no have to be involved in this anymore."

"If you think..." Milliardo began.

"I knew excluding you would do no good. You have sworn yourself to never leave Heero's side until your death for you love of..."

"Shut up!" Milliardo cut him off.

"Oops almost said to much, sorry."

"We will not be excluded either. This is our place to help," Quatre spoke for both of the mages.

"Alright, no point in asked Kieandra she'll not leave his side either."

"What about me?" Heero suddenly burst out. "Your talking like I'm not here. What about my feelings?"

Jumping up he stormed from the room before anyone could stop him. Kieandra was up and about to leave before Duo stopped her and everyone else.

"I'll get him it's my fault he is upset," Duo spoke disappearing leaving the other three alone.

~*~*~*~*~

"Heero you don't actually think you can get away from me?" Duo said appearing on the front steps his eyes focusing on Heero's back.

Heero continued to run heading toward the woods. Finally after being surrounded by trees he stopped to get some air into his lungs. As he stood there hunched over leaning against a large tree trunk Duo appeared in front of him.

"Demon!" he cried out.

"Heero listen to me," Duo pleaded.

It was then that the youth jerked away from the tree and began running again. Only a short while later he had to stop again. As soon as he saw Duo phase in he took off running again. This continued before the young prince collapsed to the ground heaving for air.

"I told you," Duo said now standing above him.

"Why are... you... doing this... to me?" Heero gulped and gasped at each word.

"Look you've gone and warn yourself out," Duo said ignoring the question. Kneeling before the youth he gently rubbed Heero's moving back. Heero at the contact flinched away about to scream. A hand suddenly clasped over his mouth silencing him.

"Shh... I hear someon..." Duo whispered into Heero's ear. Duo's eyes rolled shut as he searched the area with his mind. His grip became tighter on Heero, pulling the boy off the ground. It was then a loud explosion could be heard. Heero's eyes darted to look over at the House. Ripping Duo's hand from his face.

"Milliardo... Kienadra..." he screamed into the silence around him. Then his body fell limp in Duo's arms. Duo pulled the boy close to him cradling Heero's body.

~*~*~*~*~


	10. Page 10

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 10

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Heero's eyes flicked open under bright moonlight. His body stiffed as the events of earlier ran through his head. As he was about to sit up he realized a strong pair of arms held him tightly.

Look who's finally awake I was getting worried about you, a voice cracked.

Where are we? What happened to...? Heero was unable to finish his sentence.

Some where safe, there was an explosion at that House destroying it.

Everyone inside... what happened to them?

Heero turned around in the arms. His eyes met a pair of soft blue ones. His heart almost jumped out of his chest as his arms moved quickly to fall around a neck. He tried so hard to hold back his tears.

It's going to be fine Heero.

Milliardo you're alive...

Yes Duo saved us just before the explosion.

He transferred us out of the House, Milliardo explained as he hugged the boy. Then he appeared here with you unconscious in his arms.

Oh Milliardo I'm so glad you're alive. Where is everyone? Heero pulled tighter into Milliardo's embrace.

Scouting for the ones who did this and securing the area. I stayed here with you. They should be back shortly.

Heero continued to hug the older man the man he felt was like a father. Soon he would see Kieandra as well. But Duo... I was so... selfish and he saved everyone...'

I'm sorry about running away, Heero apologized.

Don't be how is one supposed to react to news like that, Milliardo comforted him, I'm actually glad you did. Who knows what would have happened? Maybe we all would have died. At least with you not in the House I knew you were safe. Although I was worried when we appeared here and then Duo should up with you in his arms.

Oh god... Milliardo I don't ever want you to leave me.

I won't as long as I can. Milliardo pulled the youth into in his body even more, making this promise one he never wanted to break.

~*~*~*~*~

Trowa stood on the edge of a large cliff, an icy wind whipping around him, pulling at him to move back. Smoke still bellowed up from where the House had once stood. God we could have died if it weren't for Duo. He saved up even after everything that we said about him. Even after we jumped on him, after I disgraced him by calling him an ugly word like demon. He is far kinder then I have been. How can I face him now? I... I'm a awful being not deserving of my gifts.'

Trowa are you up here? a soft voice called breaking his thoughts.

Trowa what's wrong? A small hand rested on his shoulder as he turned to face his blonde lover.

I'm... I'm an awful being, Trowa sputtered.

No you're not you just didn't understand. None of us did and some of us still don't, Quatre reassured him. Quatre slipped his hand in Trowa's larger on squeezing to make sure his lover believed him.

Trowa he forgave up, he understands even if we don't quite yet. Soon you'll not think that way. Please listen to me, trust me! Quatre again squeezed Trowa's hand.

Oh Quatre I love you so much! Trowa sighed pulling the blonde to him.

As I love you more then life. Now lets finish collecting wood and securing the area. I want to check on Heero. Quatre nipped at the taller man's neck.

You're right. Lets go, Trowa led the way off the cliff his hand still held firmly in Quatre's.

Making their way back to their encampment they saw their prince lying in Milliardo's arms. He was moving trying to get closer to the long haired man. He must be happy to see Milliardo alive. Quatre's right it's a father/son relationship. Where is Duo?'

They dropped the wood they carried getting the attention of the two sitting on the ground.

It's secure, Trowa reported.

I'm glad you both are alright, Heero spoke looking up at the two mages.

As we are of you. To se you awake pleases us, Quatre replied softly.

They settled down and built a warm fire. With it blazing they waited for Duo's return.

~*~*~*~*~

A figure approached the camp it wasn't alone either. Milliardo perked up his attention drawn to the figures as was Quatre and Trowa's. With the fire still burning strongly it reached out for the shadows. The figures stepped into the light. A sigh of relief was carried between the three works of light as Heero jumped to his feet. Running recklessly he met with a large body. Falling backwards a laugh escaped his lips as his arms clung to the body on him.

Kieandra... my beauty... I'm so happy you are here safe. Heero laughed his face being attacked by a loving aggressive tongue. The tigerdo returned the sentiments lovingly. Heero didn't want to get out from under her. Then she stepped off as a hand shooed her away. Milliardo picked Heero up off the ground. They sat back down at the large tee they had been sitting under the whole time. Kieandra curled up beside Heero as close as she could get.

Milliardo asked Duo who sat down on the other side of the fire.

Nothing... couldn't find a damn thing! his voice carried a tone of anger.

It's fine at least you tried, Quatre assured him.

I know... I just wanted to get them now...

We know, we all feel the same. Trowa sighed.

Maybe we should get some sleep before dawn breaks. The fire will burn all night, Quatre suggested.

That's a good idea, Milliardo agreed.

As everyone was settling down to get a few hours of sleep Heero crawled over to Duo.

Yes Heero? Duo whispered as not to wake anyone already asleep.

Thank you, Heero whispered back.

I knew how important they were, Duo replied with a yawn. As Heero was about to crawl back over to Milliardo, who was already sleeping, and Kieandra, who waited for him, Duo stopped him, Heero will you sleep here near me?

Heero looked at the braided youth, 

Lying down near Duo's arm he closed his eyes. Just before sleep claimed him he felt two warm bodies move closer to his. He felt safe lying there.

Duo slipped his arm around Heero's waist as he scooted closer to the beautiful prince. Kieandra took position on the other side. A smile graced both youth's lips and Kieandra purred.

~*~*~*~*~

Daylight shone over the land as the suns began to rise. The first of them to wake was the gentle blonde. His eyes blinked open and looking into his lover's soft face. Looking around the camp he spotted the three cuddled close together. Nudging Trowa gently, emerald eyes opened to look at him.

Quatre whispered sifting his eyes to the trio.

What's this? Trowa asked no one in particular.

Yeah wonder how that happened.

Could ask?

That's rude!

Sorry it was just a suggestion.

What's the commotion? a tired voice asked joining their conversation.

Just before Milliardo opened his eyes Duo's body disappeared from beside Heero. Both Trowa and Quatre blinked as he reappeared standing by a tree wide awake.

I see you guys are awake, Duo said his voice chipper.

Uh yeah, Quatre stood up pulling Trowa with him. All except those two.

Let em sleep. Well Heero anyway Kieandra is awake she just doesn't want to move, Duo said walking up to the pair.

Shouldn't we leave here though? Trowa asked using his fingers to comb his hair.

I'll carry him til he wakes on his own, Milliardo offered walking over to the pair. Kneeling beside Heero he collected the youth into his arms and stood up. This caused Kieandra to jump up.

Told you, Duo supplied as they started walking.

The walk was full of simple chatter until Heero's head rolled away from Millirado's chest.

Wakey wakey sleeping beauty, Milliardo slightly teased as Heero's eyes opened. He quickly looked around startled.

Why are we... why are you? Heero asked confused.

We decided to move on and let you sleep. So I have been carrying you under watchful eyes. Milliardo told the prince putting him down on his own two feet.

Oh. You didn't have to let me sleep, Heero told them.

I told them to let you continue sleeping, Duo supplied for the group.

You went through a lot yesterday. You needed the extra sleep.

So stop complaining already! Duo joked lightly punching his arm in fun.

I... wasn't.

With the last word Duo continued walking making the others catch up to him. Kieandra took her place beside Heero's right leg keeping pace with him. Heero's fingertips just barely touched her fur. Causing it to fluff then smooth at the middle of her back.

Duo's braid swung lightly behind him as he walked ahead of the group. Trowa and Quatre strolled behind him hand in hand. Milliardo kept pace beside Heero on his left. He stole glances at the youth then looked at Duo's back. It seemed Heero's attention was fully on Duo. I wonder what that is about? I might have to ask him.' Milliardo thought silently.

They walked unsure of just where they were going. Right now they knew they just needed to keep moving. Whoever was behind the destruction of the House would not give up so easily. They all knew these people were not stupid, in no way could they be defined that way. Look at what they had already accomplished. What they needed to learn was who it was and why they were doing it.

~*~*~*~*~

A couple miles ahead is a small village, Quatre reported recognizing the area around them.

Oh good! We can get some supplies and food, Duo cheered.

But we have no money it was lost at the House, Trowa reminded to enthusiastic youth.

You we do. Duo smiled reaching into his pocket. Pulling out a handful of gold coins.

Duo where did you get that? Quatre asked skeptical.

My pocket.

You made them, didn't you? Milliardo asked flatly.

Why work with powers like mine?

But the economy, Quatre sighed.

It won't mind a few added coins, really. Trust me.

everyone else agreed in a hopeless sigh.

Don't worry so much. I do thing disguises are in order though.

Trowa wondered.

Um... the prince of our lands is standing right there, Duo said pointing at Heero as they stopped to talk about this.

No one knows what he looks like. That has been kept a secret form the public, Milliardo told them.

Still better be safe then sorry is my motto, Duo said with a laugh.

Why do we need them? Quatre asked.

If anyone of us are recognized that would just give it away to whoever is after us. We don't know who they are and until we do we need to be careful. They could be in every city across the continent waiting for us to just waltz into town.

When he says it that way he does have a point. We don't need to draw attention to ourselves, Trowa agreed.

Yes I guess you're right, Quatre also agreed seeing the situation in this new light.

Fine I can see your point. Milliardo conceded his consent in the matter.

Duo asked causing all eyes to turn to him.

He asked startled.

Disguises? Have you even been listening? Just say yes, Duo walked over to him.

Um... yes, Heero spoke unsure.

Alright we go in the guise of masks, Duo said patting Heero's shoulder gently.

He still looked confused and lost standing there with them.

~*~*~*~*~


	11. Page 11

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 11

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

What is this? I feel ridiculous! Heero exclaimed pounding his feet on the ground. Causing Kieandra to look up at him as she lay near the group.

Stop with the royal temper tantrum! Duo replied coving his ears.

I'm not having a temper tantrum! I am not going anywhere like this!

Calm down it's not like this is permanent, Quatre tried to sooth.

Heero please act your age, Milliardo said ending the fuss right there.

I'm not...

Milliardo threatened.

I'm not a girl! Heero said quickly.

That maybe but for the moment you are going to be. Understand?

Heero sulked.

You are a girl and Duo's young wife. So stop whining, Trowa answered.

The five stood in a clearing surrounded by large oak trees. They did look quiet different from what they had before.

Heero leaned against one of the large trees, he was now wearing Quatre's white robe. Long brown hair flowed over his shoulders as soft blue eyes looked up from under long unruly bangs. Lips pouted covered in a soft pink hue. His arms were folded beneath a couple of small soft breasts. He worse soft leather shoes.

Duo stood not far from Heero as he finished straightening his clothes. His hair was pulled up under a straw hat. His violet eyes flashed under the large brim. His lips wore a large smile as he smoothed out his baggy pants and shirt.

Trowa stood beside Quatre also wearing baggy pants but his shirt was pulled tight about him displaying his stomach. He wore bright colors causing himself to stand out the most from the group.

Quatre finished ruffling his hand allowing it to fall everywhere. He wore Trowa's white robe around his waist like a long skirt and a sash over his exposed chest. His soft aquamarine eyes danced in delight over the effect.

Milliardo used his black robe to create a cape around his shoulders. With his nice clothes and hair pulled back he created the look of a rich countryman.

I think we're ready, Quatre sighed.

Trowa agreed taking the blonde's small hand.

I can't believe this! I'm not going! Heero refused in a fit of anger.

Oh dear stop whining, Duo teased walking over to the other boy.

Shut up!

Come one let's get moving. Ariel take his arm, Milliardo took command.

That is the dumbest name... Heero grumbled accepting Duo's offered arm.

They all left the clearing, Heero attached to Duo's arm being closely followed by Kieandra, Trowa and Quatre hand in hand, and Milliardo walking behind the four.

Entering the small village several people stopped and stared at them. A large smile dawned Duo's face as Heero's lowered refusing to look up. Quatre and Trowa took in the audience best they could. Milliardo found it ineffective in his manners. Duo knew it would have been to good if someone didn't say something.

Hey pretty thing, a slob of a man called out to the group, everyone knew the comment was meant for Heero. Duo stopped and turned to the pig.

Sir I would not like you to call out lewd comments to my wife, he said civilized like any married man would.

Sweet thing why not come here for some action, was the offending man's response.

Look that is my wife, Duo said walking up to the man. Leave her be.

With that he leaned forward catching the man's jaw with his fist. Those who had stopped to watch the exchange cheered for the young husband. Duo walked back over to Heero again taking up the other boy's arm. They ventured into the local store where they were greeted with a more then happy to help keeper. After finishing their business they were pointed in the direction of the inn. Renting three rooms they stowed away their goods. Going to one of the local taverns they decided it was time for a meal.

Dinner seemed quiet even though everyone around them were enjoying themselves. To Heero's relief no one bothered them. Retuning to the inn the final sun was just above the horizon Trowa and Quatre disappeared into their room, while Milliardo went to him, and Duo followed Heero and Kieandra into theirs.

Heero wasn't sure if he could sleep the way he looked, but Duo reassured him it would be fine as he let his hair fall from the hat. Kieandra made herself comfortable beside the bed as Heero brushed out his hair using the brush Duo bought for himself. Finally slipping into a long shirt he took off the robe. Lying down on the single bed he pulled the covers up to his neck rolling over onto his side facing away from Duo. Duo finished getting ready and slipped into bed beside the already sleeping boy.

Even though he did throw a fit, he did very well today.' Duo commented to himself falling asleep quickly.

In the room next door the blonde and brunette cuddled close together sleeping comfortably in new outfits they had bought.

Milliardo lay awake thinking about everything. He found it hard to sleep as his mind began to wander to his king and wonder what he was doing. He missed him greatly in all this time apart. Those feelings soon lead him to realize he could never dismiss his love for the older man. He wandered how he would survive without it as sleep finally claimed him.

~*~*~*~*~

a soft voice spoke into his ear, as his body was shook gently. Allowing his eyes to open the room lay lit in moonlight. Rolling over his eyes met a pair of blue ones. Something about them looked different.

What is it? Duo asked coming to full wakefulness.

I thought I heard someone, the voice was barely above a whisper.

Duo climbed out of bed heading toward the one window the room had. On his journey he nearly tipped over a large object. Kieandra heard it too.' Going to the window he looked out, his eyes fell upon a couple people standing in the shadows. One was the crude man from before, the other must be a friend of his.' Duo realized seeing them like they were out in daylight. Maybe he wanted some revenge. Well sir you have messed with the wrong gentleman.'

Violet eyes flickered as screams could be heard from the square. They became silent ending as suddenly as they came. Duo turned back to the room his eyes landing on a figure sitting curled up on the bed. He took cautious steps toward the young man. Gently sitting down on the opposite end facing Heero. Suddenly his arms filled with warm flesh as Heero crawled into them. Duo gently rocked back and forth petting Heero's wealth of hair.

I wouldn't let them lay a finger on you. I won't let anyone hurt you, Duo whispered into the other boy's ear. Finally he felt the form in his arms calm. He must be asleep again. I understand your weakness. When you were growing up you didn't have to deal with anything like this. You are going to have to become strong against it.'

Duo sifted taking the other body with him. Lying back in bed he fell asleep his arms securely around Heero's body. Keeping the boy close to him.

~*~*~*~*~

Morning dawned rousing the five from their sleep. It took them about the length of a meal to get ready to leave town. Clattering down the stairs almost recklessly they left the small inn. Deciding not to stay any longer then they really needed to they skipped breakfast and left the small village. Once out into the country they changed back into their normal selves. Heero watched as Duo lifted the spell from his body giving him back his normal shape.

I think we will keep these. Continuity is good, Milliardo said.

Yes that's true, Quatre agreed.

No way! Heero objected.

You survived, you can do it again, Trowa told him.

Duo just looked at the upset youth remembering what had happened the night before. Heero hadn't brought it up and Duo sure as hell wasn't going to press the issue.

They continued to venture out further away from the capital, away from the place destined to fall without their help. They didn't think about that, the thought never even crossed any of their minds as they walked. They didn't realize that destiny was following them in this path they chose. None wanted to even wonder what was in store for them in fact it never dawned on them to think about it. They didn't need thoughts like those to clutter their already full heads. Destiny seemed something that only few believed in. Maybe the fate of the Gods was leading them but they didn't care. For now they decided to live in the present. The future was not something they needed to worry about, knowing whatever they did would create it.

~*~*~*~*~

The five sat under a large cluster of trees, Kieandra had wandered off exploring the area.

So where should we go? Duo asked the group resting his back against a tree next to Heero.

Our village might be a good place, Quatre answered leaning against Trowa's chest.

Alright, where is that, Duo wondered brushing some of his loose hair back from his face. The braid hung loose causing strands to wander free.

About three leagues, that way, Quatre said pointing toward the north.

That sounds good. We should reach it in about a month, Milliardo aggress lying against a tree near the one Heero and Duo occupied. Suddenly out of nowhere a mass appeared laying over Heero's sitting form.

Kieandra what is it? Heero asked through a mound of fur.

Everyone looked around the small cluster. Eyes searched from tree to tree.

Whoever you are come out! Trowa called sensing the presence Kieandra had. At first silence was his return. Then a rustling sound drew everyone's attention to a spot unhindered by a body.

A shadow stepped out of the darkness. Coming into the light a boy about their age looked at them. Black hair was pulled back into a tight, very short ponytail. Opaque eyes watched them in a deep sense of wonder. He looked to be a descendent of the cultures found on foreign lands.

Who are you? Quatre asked his voice gentle.

No one. Was the boy's answer.

Why are you here? Do you need help? Duo wondered.

I don't need help from anyone! with that he turned and disappeared back into the trees he had come from.

Damn what was that about? Duo asked the air.

Not sure, Quatre answered for it.

Some people! Why do I get the feeling we will see him again?

Probably because he will follow us, Trowa answered.

Hum... maybe we should move on, Milliardo advised.

Everyone agreed getting up to leave the area. Trowa found himself to be correct in his assumption as they, all except Heero, felt the presence following them.

~*~*~*~*~

We have to do something about him, Duo whispered to Quatre.

But what? Quatre asked.

Let's call him out, Trowa threw in.

Sounds as good as anything, Duo agreed.

Trowa stopped and turned around, We know you're there come out now.

The boy had been following them since they left the tree cluster and that was about to two days ago. Catching Trowa's tone he stepped out into view.

Why are you following us? Milliardo asked him.

I was told in a dream I would meet those who would save the world, the youth answered. Are you them?

Duo said startled.

Um... who are you? Quatre fumbled.

I am the one to leave you to your destination and destiny, the boy answered.

The Winter Dragon? Trowa spoke his voice shaky.

Yes but my real name is Wufei. He nodded.

Heero's eyes showed what he was feeling.

He doesn't know? Wufei asked approaching the group.

No and don't say a word! Duo spoke up quickly.

Know what? Tell me now! Heero demanded.

It's not important, it's nothing just some stupid mumbo jumbo, Duo told him.

Wufei looked like he wanted to speak but didn't. Heero turned to Milliardo looking for something from the older man.

Don't you remember the wise tale I used to tell you before bed? Milliardo asked him.

Oh that false myth. Heero calmed.

Milliardo agreed for the boy's sanity.

Now with their guide the four prepared to defend their homes. Nothing stood in their way. Walking along the road they had been following Wufei led from the back. He had lots of questions but knew now was not the time to ask them.

~*~*~*~*~


	12. Page 12

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 12

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Setting down the pack he carried Trowa let out a stifled yawn. Plopping down to the ground beside Quatre.

"Are you tired?" Quatre asked gently touching Trowa's arm.

"A little we walked for sometime today." Trowa sighed.

"Maybe we should have bought horses, cover more ground that way," Quatre thought out loud.

"Why didn't we?" Duo inquired.

"No sure. No time?" Milliardo pondered.

"We should in the next town.

"Yes one for each of us," Heero said petting Kieandra.

"I thin that would stand out to much," Duo disagreed. "Three should do it."

"Only three?"

"Yes only three. Everyone will pair up."

"Yes that sounds like a good plan, the next town will come in midday tomorrow at our pace." Trowa agreed with Duo.

Heero was about to speak again but Milliardo eyed him threateningly. He closed his mouth and looked down at the ground.

"May I speak with one of you privately?" Wufei asked finally speaking to the group. Everyone looked up at him startled.

"Um... fine..." Quatre finally answered standing up.

"Lets wait," Trowa said pulling Quatre back down to sit in his lap.

"We need a disguise for Wufei," Duo piped up changing the subject.

"Why? They don't know he is with us," Quatre reasoned.

"Disguise?" Wufei looked puzzled.

"Yes when we go to a village we wear disguises because some people are out to stop us," Trowa explained.

Wufei nodded in recognition of the fact that someone would be trying to stop them. As they sat their looking at each other unsure of what to say next a yawn wormed its way Heero's mouth.

"Time for you to go to bed," Milliardo said noticing Heero trying to hide it.

"But..." Heero tried to complain through another yawn.

"I'm not letting my job slip one but even thought we are away from home," Milliardo stiffened to the boy's pleading eyes.

"Fine!" Heero sulked lying down on the soft ground. Kieandra curled up beside him lending her body heat to keep him warm. Soon his breathing calmed like anyone who was asleep.

"Now we can talk about it," Trowa spoke up.

"Why not before?" Wufei questioned.

"He doesn't need to hear any of this it is bad enough he is the one to cause it. He doesn't need to know anymore other then he has to come with us." Duo sifted lying back on his elbows.

"Oh. Does he know he is the one?"

"No," Milliardo answered.

"Please don't mention anything about it in front of him," Quatre asked softly.

"I understand."

"Wufei how do you know the myth?" Trowa asked surprising everyone.

"Well I was told it at a very young age. My mother said that the world would burn black. Those who can save it from the flames are the four Godly warriors. The white snow Winter Dragon will lead them. With them they will carry a great weight upon their shoulders and endless essence."

"So they are the same." Trowa nodded.

"You thought they would be different?" Milliardo wondered.

"Same idea just different way of saying it."

"That myth has been passed through our family tongue for tongue. With those exact words none have ever been changed. As was the job of the Winter Dragon." Wufei sighed.

"Wow!" Duo sat up.

"How do you know the myth?" Quatre asked.

"Doesn't everyone, not to mention at a young age I was given a gift," Duo answered.

"A gift?" Wufei asked confused.

"Yes. I was sent here by the Gods to watch over him," Duo answered sentiment in his voice.

"We should get some sleep tomorrow is going to be long and tiring," Milliardo suggested lying down sending his long hair dancing around him before settling on the ground.

Nods followed agreeing and everyone else lay down. Quatre and Trowa slept close together, while Duo lay near Heero, and Wufei lay a few feet from Milliardo.

~*~*~*~*~

"Damn it!" Heero cussed

"Now is that anyway for a lady to talk?" Duo joked walking over to the disguised prince.

Wufei stood off to the side of the group in utter shock. "You actually..."

"Yes isn't magic wonderful!" Duo laughed gently patting Heero's butt.

"Excuse me!" Heero barked covering his ass with his hands.

"Hey we're married remember."

"Yeah how could one forget!"

"What was that?"

"Oh... nothing."

"Thought so. Is everyone ready? Don't forget how we paired off, wouldn't want anyone getting suspicious." Duo spoke to the group this time.

They entered the village like they had all the others only now Wufei walked beside Milliardo. For some reason everyone had to stop and stare at them. It seemed to happen in every village they visited. Yet again a disturbing voice stopped them.

"Wow! Wouldn't I like to get my hands on that pretty little thing," someone whistled out. Duo turned to the man; he was a little more respectable looking then the last.

"Sir this is my young wife. Please keep your comments to yourself," Duo told him still holding Heero's arm.

"Oh... still wouldn't mind a bit of her," the man replied turning to his friend.

"Sir I will only warn you one more time. We don't want any trouble." Duo remained calm.

"Hum... if you'll share..." the man spoke up, "there won't be any."

Duo let go of Heero's arm approaching the group of three. Raising his fist he was about to strike the man when a scream caught his attention. Turning back he saw several people surrounded the rest of his party. It was then that a fist connected with his jaw driving him back. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched Milliardo and Kieandra defend Heero. Quatre and Trowa were handling themselves and Wufei was taken people out like garbage. A kick caught Duo in the side sending him to the ground with a grunt.

"Stop!" a soft voice called out. Everyone turned to look at the long haired brunette who stood protected behind the tall blonde and tigrdo. Eyes that were once the color of the sky now were deep pools of black. A bright blue aurora surrounded the slender figure. Hair that once hung over soft shoulders flowed about in a nonexistent wind.

Duo pulled himself from the ground quickly. First decking the man who had started the whole thing, sending him to eat dirt. Then he jogged over to the glowing figure and placing his hands on slender shoulders he focused himself.

'Heero it's all right, we are all safe. They stopped no one is going to hurt you. I won't let them or hurt anyone else. We are all fine.'

The blue aurora dissipated from around the figure as its eyes rolled close and collapsed into Duo's arms. Soft breathing let him know he was alive. Cradling the slouched figure he started walking away from the stunned group of men. Finally Milliardo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and Kieandra ran after him.

They approached the stables in a strong silence. Duo asked for the horses and handed Heero over to Milliardo so that he could reach into his pocket and pay for them. Milliardo carried the still unconscious boy to their new horses. Duo pulled himself into his saddle and then collected the young man from Milliardo. Adjusting himself Heero sat cradled against his chest both legs hanging off one side of the horse. Quatre mounted and then Trowa mounted up behind him. Milliardo allowed Wufei to mount first putting the younger man in front of himself. Pulling out the stables they left the village at a fast gallop.

~*~*~*~*~

Duo led the group at a slow trot down the road leading to their destiny. The group had remained silent since they had left the village. Finally someone spoke up breaking the trend that was being created.

"What was that? Was that his awesome power?" Wufei asked.

"No. That was just a taste. We can't let it wake up," Duo replied his voice growing shaky with each new word.

"A taste?" Quatre asked a shiver running down his spine.

"Yes he could have destroyed that village with just a thought," Duo answered looking down at the full flowing brown hair that hide the youthful face. He couldn't lift the spell until Heero woke up.

"How did you stop him?" Trowa asked.

"I told him we were all fine and I wouldn't let anyone hurt him," Duo answered pulling the boy closer to him.

"You meant it too," Quatre realized.

"Oh course I did."

Everyone knew what those words meant even if Duo refused it later. They all could tell that Heero had found a big place in Duo's kind heart. They all also knew that would only strengthen Duo's resolve to keep the boy safe. The question they all wondered was, how did Heero feel about Duo?

Silence has befallen the group again talking didn't seem all that necessary at that point. They were all preoccupied with other thoughts, thoughts that needed to be processed and feelings that needed understanding. They were on a mission to save the world and right before them and awesome people was almost awakened.

A power they realized needed to continue to sleep or the end would come before they could ever try and hope to save humanity and their homes. No matter what tried to stand before them they knew they needed to conquer it. They had a single task to complete and they were focusing everything on it.

Trowa pulled Quatre into him holding the blonde tighter. They knew they were going to be tested but together they promised to get though it.

Finally just before night fell a low groan could be heard.

"Heero?" Duo's gentle voice filled the air.

"What happened?" came out a horse whisper.

"Nothing... you tripped and hit your head," Duo lied.

"Oh."

"It's all right. Let's left this spell now."

"Thanks."

Duo stopped his horse and concentrated on the spell. He lifted it from Heero's body returning him to his original form.

"Why don't we stop for the night?" Milliardo finally spoke since the incident.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea," Quatre agreed.

Stopping his horse in a clearing Duo dismounted then helped Heero from the animal. The boy instantly collapsed to the ground as soon as Duo let go of him. Duo hovered over him almost automatically.

"I'm fine! I'm just tried that's all," Heero tried to get Duo to leave him alone. Instead Duo picked him up and carried him over to the rest of the group. Setting down he placed Heero in his lap gently rocking the boy back and forth, almost instantly putting him to sleep. Kieandra curled up beside his outstretched legs.

Trowa helped Quatre from their horse then sat down with the blonde and watched the evens unfold between Heero and Duo. Worry creeping into their expressive eyes.

Milliardo allowed Wufei to dismount first then lifted his long leg over and jumped down himself. Wufei left and then returned shortly with firewood. His eyes locked on Duo and Heero. Milliardo sat down with a grunt his eyes never leave Heero's sleeping form.

With a fire burning brilliantly, lighting the entire area around them, sleep seemed the best idea at the moment. Everyone had been drained today and sleep fell over the camp quickly. Duo was the last to fall asleep as he adjusted to lean up against as tree with Heero still cradled in his lap. Kieandra just followed him and then fell asleep beside Heero's limp body.

'Please let me protect him. I won't allow you to take him away from me.'

~*~*~*~*~


	13. Page 13

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 13

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The first of the two suns peaked over the horizon and it's light slid through the trees to touch their small camp. Duo's eyes popped open, his body feeling refreshed and alive. The rest did him well, returning all the strength he had lost over the last few days. His body felt warm even in the cool morning air. Looking down Heero lay against his chest as Kieandra sifted her eyes looking up at him. 'He'll be fine today... promise.'  
  
As Duo sat there he watched the rest of the camp awaken, with grunts and yawns. Quatre gently kissed Trowa as they both awoke. Heero sat up stretching his arms over his head. He yawned quietly as Milliardo opened his eyes to look over at him. Wufei stood up and stretched out his limbs and back.  
  
"So what's ahead?" Milliardo asked the couple.  
  
"Nothing until our village, so we shouldn't have any more problems," Trowa answered.  
  
"Oh good, no more disguises,' Heero spoke his voice happier then it had been in the last few months.  
  
"We should probably move on. How much further before we reach your village?" Milliardo asked.  
  
"About another week," Quatre answered.  
  
The group mounted their horses, Heero riding in front of Duo, Quatre in front of Trowa, and Wufei in front of Milliardo. They continued this pattern until they saw a small village on the other side of the forest. Riding into the small cluster the streets lay empty.  
  
Quatre and Trowa dismounted and headed toward one of the huts as the others also dismounted.  
  
"Father?" Quatre called out. "Mother?"  
  
Trowa head to the one next to the one Quatre had almost reached. "Father?"  
  
Suddenly a heart wrenching scream filled the air and everyone ran toward its source, the hut Quatre had entered moments before.  
  


~*~*~*~*~

"How did this happen? Who could have done this?" Quatre sobbed.  
  
"I know... I'm devastated too," Trowa spoke gently holding Quatre close.  
  
The rest of the group left the two alone to search the village. Heero walked beside Duo as Kieandra trailed behind them.  
  
"Why... why this village?" Heero asked his voice sour. "It has nothing tot with anything. The fighting would begin on the other side of the country... father said these villages would be safe from war. So why?"  
  
"I wish I knew. You really care for your people, don't you?" Duo replied.  
  
Heero stopped and looked at him before answering, "Of course, I would fight if I could."  
  
"No, they need you to lead them."  
  
Heero turned to look through a small window, inside the hut lay empty of life as the owners lie dead on the floor soaking up their own spilled blood. Children lay slain just as the adults. Heero's hand graced over the opening. Another fell over his own, he turned to look at soft violet eyes.  
  
"This will never happen again, "Duo promised.  
  
"You can't say that, that promise is not worth the words used to deliver it," Heero cried angrily as he yanked his hand away. Turning he ran from the village into the surrounding woods. He finally stopped and fell to the ground with a soft cry.  
  
  
"Milliardo..."  
  
"Yes? What is it?" the blonde answered standing up from his kneeling position.  
  
"They even killed the animals. Look," Wufei point at a group of destroyed hens.  
  
"Barbarians... how strange..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Valuable," Milliardo answered holding up a peril mirror.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Exactly, destroy a village but leave it standing and all the valuables untouched. Why? What were they really after?"  
  
"Your right." Wufei picked up a couple of bags full of coins. "Make no sense, unless it was someone."  
  
Milliardo turned to him, "What?"  
  
"Someone instead of something."  
  
"Both, which were neither here."  
  
"Huh?" Wufei asked confused.  
  
"We need to talk to the others," Milliardo answered leaving the hut they were in. Wufei followed him out and back to where Quatre and Trowa were. As they approached Milliardo noticed Heero and Kieandra missing.  
  
"Where's Heero?" Milliardo asked stepping up the small group.  
  
"I said the wrong thing and he ran into the woods," Duo answered. "He's safe, no one will know he's there."  
  
"I better go get him, we all need to sit down and talk," Milliardo sighed.  
  
"Actually I probably should go since it's my fault he ran off," Duo said getting up from his spot.  
  
"Okay, but if you need me," Milliardo agreed.  
  
"I'll give a yell," Duo finished for him walking toward where he sensed Heero and Kieandra. Duo decided to use the quick method to get there since Milliardo sound serious.  
  
"Heero, I know I can't promise it will never happen again. I felt you wanted to hear that, I guess I was wrong," Duo said as he learned against the tree Heero sat against on the other side.  
  
"Life is cruel, all promises are worthless," Heero answered his voice heavy with sadness.  
  
"That's not true, some might be hard to keep, but for the majority they are worth their weight in gold," Duo said stepping around to face him. "I promised to protect you, that will never be broken, unless I'm dead."  
  
"Don't say that... don't die for me," Heero demanded standing up.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not planning on going any where until you are safe."  
  
"Don't... leave me..."  
  
"I'm not. Milliardo has something he wants to talk to us all about. Come on, I'll transport us back."  
  
Heero took Duo's hand as the three bodies disappeared from the spot beneath the large oak tree.  


~*~*~*~*~

  
Milliardo sat on a small rock near where Quatre and Trowa sat on the ground huddled together. Wufei sat on a small wood rail fence. Heero and Duo sat near each other on the ground Kieandra laid between them.  
  
"What do you mean? Why?" Quatre asked the older blonde.  
  
"I don't know why other then to try and stop us. This place seems a little to valuable for any other explanation," Milliardo answered.  
  
"Well if it is true, we should probably move on. Where do we go now?" Duo asked.  
  
"North," Wufei answered, "it seems the most logical."  
  
"I agree, we will head out at first light tomorrow," Milliardo agreed.  
  
"Where are we going to stay?" Heero asked surprising the group with his question.  
  
"I don't think it should be in the village, maybe we should sleep in the woods on the outskirt," Milliardo suggested.  
  
"Yes, I wouldn't want to stay here anyway," Quatre agreed.  
  
"I suggest we get our stuff out of sight and beds ready, night will be breaking soon," Trowa added.  
  
"Yes, I agree," Milliardo replied standing up.  
  
Wufei jumped down from the fence while Quatre, Trowa, Heero, and Duo pulled themselves up off the ground. Kieandra stretched out before following her master. Trowa stopped causing the rest of the group to turn back.  
  
"Go on ahead, I'll be there in a bit," he told them.  
  
"Trowa?" Quatre questioned startled.  
  
"Just go," he told Quatre firmly. The small blonde turned and led the group away.  
  
Trowa turned back to his home. 'I'm sorry this happened to you all. I know you knew it was going to but couldn't you have fought it.' Stepping into his home he steeped around his fathers beheaded body. Making his way back to his room he grabbed one of his bags and filled it with clothes and other important items. He left through the back door that led to Quatre's house. Going to Quatre's room he dug out the blonde's bag, filling it as he had his own making sure to take a few pictures from his desk. Leaving the house he walked down the street away from his home knowing he would never return to it again.  
  
A small single crystal tear fell from his cheek to land lost on the dry dirt path through the village. Walking along Trowa spotted the reason this was all happening sitting alone holding his knees to his chest. 'Where's Duo?'  
  
'Right here,' a voice echoed in his head. 'Tree behind where he's sitting.'  
  
'Why is he sitting there? Did you upset him again?'  
  
'No way, actually it was something Milliardo had said. You better go talk to Quatre.'  
  
'Why? Is he alright?'  
  
'Physically? Yes. Emotionally? No.'  
  
Trowa hurried leaving the prince to Duo's watchful eyes. Coming to the small clearing where they had laid out camp Trowa saw his lover sitting alone by a tree. Walking over he set the bag down beside him.  
  
"I thought you could use some things," he said kneeling beside his lover.  
  
"Is that why?"  
  
"Yes, I got some stuff for the rest of the trip."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Quatre started going through the bag then stopped again.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh Trowa, thank you," he cried throwing his arms around Trowa's neck.  
  
'The pictures...'  


~*~*~*~*~


	14. Page 14

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 14

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"So where exactly are we going?" Milliardo asked Wufei his voice soft.  
  
"The Mountains of Kandra, that is where the first test will be," Wufei answered his voice just as quiet.  
  
"Test?"  
  
"Yes, test of souls. All our souls must be tested."  
  
"Do you know who?"  
  
"No."  
  
Several moments passed in silence their horse following behind Quatre and Trowa's.  
  
"Milliardo may I ask you something personal?" Wufei finally asked.  
  
"I will try and answer."  
  
"Are you in love?"  
  
"Love? Why do you ask such a thing?"  
  
"Well never mind it was a silly question. Sorry to even bother you with it."  
  
"Yes, I was once. I guess I still am but it will never be physically returned."  
  
Wufei was quiet for several moments, his brain processing the new information. "I'm sorry, I know just how that feels."  
  
"You do? At such a young age?" Milliardo asked surprised. "I think I should be the one who is sorry."  
  
"No... there is no reason, for it is my own fault."  
  
"You deserve better anyway, someone who treats you like that is not worth grief."  
  
Wufei looked down at the path they trotted over, his voice barely above a whisper, "You are wrong about that."  
  
"I think we should stop and rest here," Duo's voice suggested ending their conversation.  


~*~*~*~*~

  
A high mountain appeared before them as they traveled for a long month. Stopping at the out skirting woods the large mountains loomed in front of them.  
  
"Aren't these the Mountains of Kandra?" Heero asked his caregiver.  
  
"Yes, I'm glad to see you a better study then your father," Milliardo replied pleasantly surprised that Heero had remembered his geography lessons.  
  
"Was father a bad study?"  
  
"No, he just didn't want to learn."  
  
"But the country is so beautiful, why wouldn't he want to learn about it."  
  
"He was always to busy."  
  
"Oh, I guess that's true for everything."  
  
"He was never to busy for you."  
  
"I know, I was talking about other things." Heero laid down pulling the blanket up to his chin. He looked over at the fire his brain working in overdrive. Suddenly a hand settled on his arm. Looking up his eyes met a pair of caring violet ones. They seemed to say it would be okay; that what he was thinking was nonsense. Closing his eyes he let a calm settle over him as he fell into a relaxed sleep.  
  
Duo curled up beside the sleeping prince, as did Kieandra. Both Quatre and Trowa fell asleep cuddled together beneath the limbs of a large tree. Milliardo fell asleep leaning back against the trunk of a large oak, while Wufei slept near the fire curled in his blanket. Duo laid admiring the strength of the one he was growing closer and closer to. Finally he too fell asleep his arm slipping over Heero's waist.  


~*~*~*~*~

  
Breakfast was a quiet meal to which afterwards Quatre, Trowa, Milliardo, and Wufei separated themselves away from Heero as they discussed what was coming up. As much as Milliardo hated to exclude the prince, he wasn't sure he wanted him to know just yet either. Duo set down beside the confused young man.  
  
"Why do they do that?" He asked. "Aren't you usually with them?"  
  
"Yes, I think you and I need to talk," Duo answered.  
  
"Someone actually wants to talk to me about something."  
  
"Come on, lets go somewhere more private," Duo said taking Heero's hand as they and Kieandra faded out of the clearing. As the world around them stopped shifting, Heero looked around startled.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"This is a special place, a place only I can come to."  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"Thank you. I can't tell you everything you want to know but I can tell you enough so you'll understand what's going on."  
  
"Even a little would be better then none."  
  
"I just love your attitude about all this. So where to begin... oh I know." Duo leaned back against a large lush tree and dropping his arm over Heero's shoulders he pulled him close. Heero just melted into the embrace not even questioning it. "Legends, all legends are true. Do you remember that story Milliardo had told you?"  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Well it's absolutely true." Heero stared at him, eyes wide. "I know that's a lot to swallow on its own. Heero you are a very important key to everything that is going to happen. That's one reason I swore to protect you."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"I'm not sure why... I just know it's you 'it' chose."  
  
"It?" Heero looked at him confusion washing in his sky blue eyes.  
  
"Yes, 'It'. 'It' doesn't have a form or a proper name." Duo answered trying to get the look to go away.  
  
"What is 'It'?"  
  
"I wish I could tell you, but that's just something you have to learn for yourself."  
  
"Once you had said I had a great power."  
  
"I did? Talk about a slip up."  
  
"If you aren't supposed to tell me... don't. I understand." Heero looked down at the soft green grass they were sitting on.  
  
"Do you?" Duo gently lifted his chin up to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Yes." Heero's cheeks blushed a soft red.  
  
"We are about to start the Tests."  
  
"Tests?"  
  
"Yes, our souls must be tested before we can go on to finish our job."  
  
"Job?"  
  
"The reason this is all happening."  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"All of our souls, will we all be tested?"  
  
"No, not Kieandra's or yours."  
  
"Why?" Heero's eyes grew a little with curiosity.  
  
"Because she's a creature of the Gods and 'It' chose you."  
  
"When will it begin?"  
  
"Here at the Mountains of Kandra."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"We don't know that."  
  
"I hope everyone passes." Again Heero looked down at the soft blades before plucking one free of the ground.  
  
"So do I... so do I."  
  
Duo held Heero closer as the prince absorbed all the information he had just received. His mind processed everything that he had learned, putting things together and making sense of other things. Resting his head against Duo's chest he felt so much calmer then he had in a long time.  
  
"Do my parents know?"  
  
"No, they don't know the whole truth."  
  
"I think that's best."  
  
Duo gently pushed the hair back from Heero's face, "You are so strong."  
  
"Except when you're around."  
  
Duo looked down at him, surprised, "Did you just make a joke?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well either way I feel flattered. We should probably head back, they might be looking for us."  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we come back here again?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Okay, we can go now."  
  
The three faded out of the bright beautiful green pasture to be back in the dimmer clearing they had left. As Duo released him Heero felt like he was losing something. The other four reappeared like nothing had changed. Heero looked over at Duo who just shrugged his shoulders. He decided to keep quiet about his new knowledge.  
  
Packing up they mounted and left their camp heading toward the Mountains of Kandra, unaware of what waited for them.  


~*~*~*~*~


	15. Page 15

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 15

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A large dark opening loomed over them as the day began falling bringing more darkness. Trowa pulled out a torch he had picked up earlier on their way up. Striking it against the large rocks he ignited the small rag on top.  
  
"I'm actually surprised it still lights," he mentioned looking at the bright bouncing flames.  
  
"Why did you just use magic?" Heero wondered.  
  
"Actually I was curious if it still lit. It probably won't last to long and that's where magic comes in handy." Just as Trowa finished his sentence the bright flames died plunging them into darkness. Quatre softly called out a few words, creating a small ball of light that lit a circle around them.  
  
Duo tried not to laugh at Heero's current thoughts of why they didn't just do that first.  
  
"What's so funny, oh divine one?" Trowa asked his voice mocking.  
  
"Just something Heero said," Duo replied ignoring the implied tone. Heero looked at him for a moment then realized Duo meant what he thought. He remembered Duo reading his emotions earlier. He chuckled softly finding it funny that Duo thought he was funny. 'Wow he sure leans quickly.' Duo thought hearing the chuckles.  
  
"Why don't we head inside?" Milliardo suggested ending the discussion.  
  
"Wait..." Wufei suddenly spoke up.  
  
"What?" Milliardo asked startled.  
  
Duo felt a great energy flow through him. 'So, since 'It' can't use Heero to speak, 'It' will use me until 'It' can.' As the energy spoke to him he felt another presence. 'Heero... are you here?'  
  
Suddenly both were gone, leaving the message behind. Duo looked over at Heero who stumbled back a bit. Quickly he reached out grabbing Heero's arm and pulled him close. "Wufei is right... only certain people may enter that cave. Trowa, Quatre..."  
  
"So, we are first." Trowa nodded taking hold of his lover's hand.  
  
"You may enter together but you will be tested separately," Duo explained.  
  
"We understand," Quatre replied stepping forward. Trowa followed to stand beside him. They both stepped into the black void disappearing in the darkness the area was plundered into as the ball of light disappeared.  
  
Milliardo silently created another light spell, to have himself and Wufei be the only ones in the cavern.  


~*~*~*~*~

"Duo what's happening?" a slightly sleepy voice asked.  
  
"Heero after Wufei had said wait did you feel anything?" Duo asked absolutely serious.  
  
"Actually I did feel something, like lightening but it wasn't that strong, I'm not really sure how to describe it," Heero answered rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Like a shock?"  
  
"Yes, exactly. Afterwards I felt really drained of energy."  
  
"That's because 'It' sent some of your energy through me when 'It' communicated with me."  
  
"I thought I had heard you call out to me, but I wasn't sure, still not."  
  
"Well no matter, I should have expected it. Why don't you get some sleep to get some of that lost energy back?"  
  
"What about Kieandra, Milliardo, and Wufei?"  
  
"Well Kieandra is lying right beside you and Milliardo and Wufei will be fine. I'll wake you and take us back as soon as Quatre and Trowa reappear in our realm."  
  
"Okay," Heero yawned before settling against Duo's chest and arm, falling asleep quickly.  
  
  
Milliardo sat on one of the large rocks cut into the mountain wall. Wufei sat with his legs crossed over each other on the floor.  
  
"I hope Heero is alright," Milliardo spoke his mind thinking the unthinkable.  
  
"Duo is with him, he should be fine. All we can do is wait," Wufei answered.  
  
"Duo seems quite different from all of us, I wonder what his role in all this really is."  
  
"Only the Gods know that. They sent him therefore his purpose is Divine."  
  
"How can you be so sure that they did send him?"  
  
"How do you question it?"  
  
"Oh never mind, it really wasn't a question anyway." Milliardo shifted pulling on of his legs up to his chest and resting his chin on it.  
  
Wufei looked up at the older mage, "I didn't mean to upset you, I apologize."  
  
"You didn't I was thinking about someone else."  
  
"Oh... Milliardo could you ever love two people?"  
  
"No," Milliardo replied without even thinking as he pulled his loose hair from his face.  
  
Wufei turned to look back at the floor; he concentrated solely on his task and where they were to go next. A vision flashed before his eyes, a spring of the purest blue water, the Spring of Eternity.  


~*~*~*~*~

"Shit where did they go... damn, he ain't gonna like that I lost them again. His idea didn't seem to work out so well. Yes they were upset but then they just left," a voice spoke to the trees. "I guess I better go back and report. Hope he don't kill me. Maybe I should find them, then report in."  
  
"What are you doing?" a stern female voice asked. The shadowed figure spun around, dark brown eyes staring at a nightmare.  
  
"Just about to leave actually," he said before vanishing.  
  
"Damn you... you better find them... I don't want anything to happen to you," the female voice spoke softly before she to disappeared from the darkness.  


~*~*~*~*~

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness Quatre realized he was alone. Squeezing his fingers shut he thought he felt another pulse other then his own heart beating. Looking around a light ahead of him caught his attention. Steeping toward the light he began to feel warmer inside. As the light surrounded him he noticed that his surroundings were familiar. Looking around his eyes feel on the home and village he grew up in. The place loved so alive, not like it had a few days ago. People came out of their homes, while children played in the streets.  
  
"You can change this," a soft voice to his left spoke. He turned to see a young dear standing beside him, looking into the village. "By being there, never have going on your quest, but instead to stay home."  
  
Quatre look at the deep a moment longer, his brain thinking of all the doubts he had been carrying since leaving to go to the capital. Looking out at the village caused something inside of him to speak up and it told him that he had made the correct choice in leaving, to venture off, knowing he was the world's one last hope.  
  
"No I don't think I could have."  
  
"Your soul is strong, you must push aside all your doubts or you will fail. You are correct if you had stayed your village would have been destroyed long before now. The clouds you see in the horizon would have covered everything, clouds of evil. Go now, continue your journey."  
  
Suddenly the light was gone, as was the scene that had been before him. His body felt ten but he could feel another hand in his own. 'Trowa's hand... did we ever let go? How could that be? Well I'm glad to know I still have you, my love.'  
  
  
Trowa felt his body adjust to the darkness, using his senses to check his surroundings. His hand felt almost empty where Quatre's was, but he thought he felt a pulse unlike his own.  
  
Turning he noticed a dim light, walking toward it his senses picked up a shift. Suddenly he was standing inside his home, only his father was much younger and a woman he never knew lay on the bed breathing hard.  
  
"She died bringing you life, your mother. She had great potential. You could die to let her live the life she was supposed to," a small voice to his right told him. Looking down a young child stood beside him watching the scene.  
  
"No, don't trick him into thinking that!" an older female voice suddenly yelled. The child looked up in surprised. Trowa looked around trying to identify the voice's owner.  
  
"Your... soul... is connected to hers. How... how can this be?"  
  
"Just know it is," the female voice countered. "He is strong but with his lover, Quatre, he is twice as strong. If my soul had such potential then his carries the same weight if not more."  
  
"Yes that seems reasonable, he has passed the test. With you watching over him I dare say he will be very strong."  
  
Trowa stared at the child in surprise them everything disappeared and he felt a hand squeeze his. 'Quatre... but how?' He returned the squeeze and held the hand firmly.  
  
Suddenly a pulsing ball of light appeared before the two young mages. "Your connection to each other is strong, you felt one another even though your souls were separated by our barrier. Use that strength to complete this task."  
  
As suddenly as it appeared the ball disappeared and before them was a glowing light. Steeping into the light they reentered the cavern where Milliardo, Wufei, Heero, Duo, and Kieandra sat waiting.  
  
"We have passed," Quatre reported with a small smile.  


~*~*~*~*~

Sixteen feet hit the ground as they head down the path away from the Mountains of Kandra. Heero lay against Duo sleeping quietly in the darkness of early night. Milliardo pulled up beside them, Wufei sitting in front of him.  
  
"Maybe we should stop for the night," he suggested quietly.  
  
"Yes I think you're right, it looks like both our young mages are about to fall asleep in the saddle," Duo replied looking back at Quatre and Trowa.  
  
Stopping in a small clearing they decided to set up camp for the night. Wufei dismounted and helped Quatre and Trowa to dismount and set out their blankets. Then getting his own after Milliardo slid off their horse. Duo laid Heero against the horse's neck as he jumped down, the reaching up he slid Heero off some before scooping him up into his arms. Kieandra stretched out before curling p beside where Duo had laid Heero on a blanket Milliardo had placed out for the prince.  
  
Before laying down Milliardo looked at Duo, "I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for him. He has grown very close to you."  
  
Duo looked at the older mage unsure of how to respond. Milliardo lay down near Heero's head. Duo set down beside the sleeping prince placing his blanket over Heero's body. Wufei laid out his blankets between the three mages. Everyone fell asleep quickly except Duo, who sat staring at Heero then the bright night sky.  
  
'So strong...' he thought his eyes drifting over the small body. 'Except when you're around', echoed in his head. 'Was he being serious or making a joke? I guess only time will tell, won't it.'  


~*~*~*~*~


	16. Page 16

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 16

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Let me off right now!" Heero yelled pushing against Duo. Duo wrapped his arm tighter around the prince to keep him from falling from the horse. "I said let me off!"  
  
Finally Duo gave in, releasing Heero so that he could jump down. Duo continued to ride at a slow walked beside him. Kieandra walked on the other side staying close to him.  
  
"Feel better?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes," Heero sighed straightening his clothes.  
  
Milliardo chuckled softly knowing Heero wasn't used to all the riding. Wufei turned to look back the question in his eyes. Milliardo only smiled but didn't say anything. Quatre and Trowa both shared a smile at the antics in front of them. The walk was peaceful as animals scurried around them. Heero watched the younger creatures come out in curiosity but then run back to their mothers safety.  
  
A couple miles down the roach Duo stopped his horse and looked around. Everyone else stopped wondering what was going on.  
  
"Do you feel that?" he asked the three mages, each concentrated their energy.  
  
"Yes..." Trowa nodded.  
  
"As do I," Milliardo replied. "And it's getting closer."  
  
"Evil!" Quatre suddenly shouted.  
  
Duo reached down grabbing Heero's arm, "Time to get on." Pulling up he pulled Heero back onto the horse while Kieandra stood guard.  
  
Suddenly large objects hurtled toward them. Everyone took off at a gallop as the objects became more numerous. Heero lay pinned against Duo as Duo's arm held him as close as possible.  
  
"We better separate and meet up later," Duo called out to the others.  
  
"Yes that sounds like the best idea," Milliardo agreed.  
  
"All right, I'll contact you when it's safe. Be careful everyone."  
  
Duo reined his horse and turned toward the east, while Milliardo headed south and Trowa west. The woods Duo, Heero, and Kieandra entered sifted and changed as they returned to Duo's secret place. Duo helped Heero down then dismounted himself. Their horse began to graze in the soft, rich green field. Kieandra lay out in the sun as the two young men took refuse under a large tree.  
  
"They won't be able to find us here," Duo said sitting down with a thud.  
  
"What about the others?" Heero asked still standing.  
  
"They will be fine, they're too smart to get caught or killed."  
  
Heero sat down in front of where Duo sat leaning against the lush tree. As Heero stared at him, Duo started to become a little nervous. He decided to take a little peak at what his companion was thinking.  
  
'Is there something wrong with me? I want to kiss him. That's bad right. Stop staring at him, he's gonna think your crazy or weird. Which you are because you want to kiss him.'  
  
Duo tried not to laugh, but he couldn't hold back the smile that just wanted out. 'Here let me help you decide.' Using the tree for leverage he pushed himself up onto his knees. Leaning forward he closed the space between them. Heero watched but couldn't get his body to move. Duo's fingers came up to gently caress Heero's cheek. Closing the space between them he touched Heero's nose with his own. Then tilting his head a little Duo gently pressed his lips to Heero's soft ones. Heero's eyes rolled closed, as did Duo's.  
  
The kiss was soft and tender, but also short as Duo pulled back and set back down. Heero fell forward lying against his chest as he engaged another kiss, this one more passionate then the last and longer.  
  
'God he's such a great kisser.' Heero thought before he pulled away to get some much needed air. Duo's fingers gently rubbed across Heero's redden cheeks and slightly swollen lips. Heero laid his head down on Duo's shoulder as protective arms enfolded him in a warm embrace.  
  
  
Trowa dismounted then helped his lover down. Leading the horse into a thicket of trees, he tied it to one of the hanging branches. Then climbing up the trunk he looked around, not seeing anyone he shimmed down to join Quatre.  
  
"I think we lost them, they probably didn't chase our way anyway,' Trowa said sitting on the soft ground.  
  
"Are you thinking they were after one thing?" Quatre replied sitting beside him.  
  
"I know they were..."  
  
"Heero," they both said in unison then looking at each other smiled.  
  
"To bad they won't find him."  
  
"Yep and like we know where he is."  
  
Both mages laughed at each other's statements. Quatre cuddled close to his lover, who slid his arm around the blonde's shoulders.  
  
"Trowa, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you as well, Quatre."  
  
Tilting his head up Quatre gently pressed his lips to Trowa's. Trowa slid his arms around his lover as the kiss deepened. Finally they pulled their lips apart but their faces remained close as they breathed each other's air.  
  
"You are so beautiful," Trowa whispered as Quatre laid his head against Trowa's shoulder. A calmness settled over them as they sat silently enjoyed each other's company.  
  
  
Milliardo tied the horse to a bush as Wufei checked out the area. The young man returned moments later a smile on his face.  
  
"I think they lost interest in us, cause they are gone now," Wufei spoke with an easy laugh.  
  
"Oh yes, I bet they did," Milliardo said also enjoying a laugh.  
  
"Why do I feel like making a joke out of this? I mean one of us could have been killed but instead I want to laugh at them." Wufei wondered sitting down beside the blonde mage.  
  
"I'm not sure but I also do know that I feel the same," Milliardo replied laying back against a small boulder.  
  
Wufei lay back as well only he accidentally laid against Milliardo's shoulder, being comfortable he wasn't going to move unless the mage said something. Milliardo enjoyed the warmth of the young body against him, his mind running free to think about his lost lover. Letting his eyes close his mind pulled back memories of his youth.  
  
Dark eyes watched the older blonde closely, seeing blue disappear behind closed eyelids. They watched lush lips move even without words being spoken. Wufei felt temptation knock on his brain, it told him to just do what he knew he wanted all this time. Sifting a little he faced the blonde, leaning forward he couldn't stop himself. Closing the gap between them he gently pressed his lips to the mages. At first Milliardo stiffened under him but then his muscles relaxed as he returned the tender kiss. Suddenly the kiss was broken as Wufei was pushed back onto the ground.  
  
"Wait... we can't... I'm sorry," Milliardo stumbled as he tried to get up. Wufei pulled himself to his knees and quickly pounced on the mage.  
  
"They why did you return it?"  
  
Milliardo looked away, "I thought you were someone else."  
  
"Right... I don't quite believe that. Why are you holding on to something you say you can't have?"  
  
"Please... I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"What physically or emotionally?"  
  
"Both."  
  
Wufei gripped Milliardo's chin turning his head back to face him. Then leaning forward he again kissed the mage, putting more passion behind it. Milliardo pushed the younger man away again but Wufei keep his hold on the blonde's chin so he didn't go very far.  
  
"Stop... this..." Milliardo tried again to reason with the strong young man but not finding the words he needed.  
  
"Just answer me one question, then I'll go and sit as far away as you want. Did you like me kissing you?" Wufei asked looking in to deep blue eyes.  
  
Milliardo stared at him his eyes wide, he thought this should be easy to answer but for some reason it wasn't. "I... n--..."  
  
"Honestly,' Wufei cut in.  
  
Milliardo bowed his head, looking at his hands pressed against Wufei's chest. His voice was low when he finally spoke. "I... yes."  
  
Wufei smiled at the admission, then tilting Milliardo's head up he saw a great pain in those expressive blue eyes. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck he laid Milliardo's head against his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm a pretty forward person and I go after what I want. I knew better and I still did it, I knew you were in love with someone else and I still went and did what I wanted. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Milliardo was speechless as Wufei had spoken words that reminded him so much of Treize, his lost lover. He felt a great comfort being held by Wufei, like he had years ago with Treize.  
  
As the suns began to hang lower in the sky Wufei sifted, sliding off Milliardo's lap but he didn't let the mage go. Instead he placed Milliardo's head against his shoulder as he held him close sitting against the tree. Milliardo laid out resting comfortably in Wufei's embrace.  


~*~*~*~*~

  
"Hey you awake?" Duo's voice whispered in Trowa's ear. Trowa sat up startled by the noise, which caused Quatre to wake as well. Trowa looked over at Duo, who knelt before where they were sitting. Heero set on their horse looking at them with a small smile on his lips.  
  
"I thought we were going to meet somewhere?" Trowa asked stretching his back.  
  
"Well since you four were asleep Heero and I decided to just come and get you guys," Duo replied walking back over to the horse he shared with Heero. Kieandra stood beside the horse waiting patiently. Duo mounted behind Heero as Quatre and Trowa mounted their own.  
  
"You said four, so Wufei and Milliardo are asleep as well," Quatre commented.  
  
"Yep, but they are further down the road in the direction we really want to go."  
  
"Oh, well then we better get moving," Trowa said turning toward the path. The four rode as Kieandra walked beside Heero and Duo.  
  
Several miles down the road Duo stopped, "They are just over there. You all wait here and I'll get them."  
  
Dismounting Duo disappeared in the underbrush. Walking into the small thicket he came upon a surprising scene. Wufei slept almost sitting up while Milliardo lay sleeping against his chest. 'Hum, wonder how that happened? I know Milliardo lovers Heero's father; I never noticed any feelings for Wufei, unless it was Wufei who initiated it. That will be very interesting if it's true.' Duo stepped up to the two and clearing his throat caused both Wufei's and Milliardo's eyes to pop open.  
  
"Good morning, everyone is waiting for us," Duo said cheerfully. Milliardo scrambled to his feet and combed his hair down.  
  
"No one can know how you found us, especially not Heero," Milliardo said quickly.  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, not even Treize," Duo promised.  
  
Milliardo stared at him, as did Wufei. Milliardo's mouth opened then closed several times. "How... shit..."  
  
"Do you mean King Treize, ruler of this land?"  
  
Duo nodded in reply then turned and left the two alone.  
  
"Wufei you... can't tell anyone," Milliardo again stumbled over his words.  
  
"So he is the one who has your heart, no wonder you can't have him. No Milliardo I won't tell anyone, but I will tell you that you've lost him for good and giving up the rest of your life will only leave you alone," Wufei replied untying the horse and lead it out of the brush. Milliardo stared after him his voice lost somewhere in his stomach.  
  
"Am I being punished for something?" He asked no one in particular. 'He can't be serious... I know that Treize is married with a son, but he does still love me... he said so himself.' As Milliardo steeped out of the underbrush large black clouds sat on the horizon, looking at them he realized that he had received his answer. Looking at the others, everyone was mounted up and ready to go. Glancing at Wufei he decided it would be best if he walked.  
  
"Aren't you riding?" Heero asked his friend and caregiver.  
  
"Ah no, I need to stretch my legs," Milliardo answered trying to smile.  
  
"Yeah I know how that feels," Heero sympathized with the older mage.  
  
They continued on their journey heading southeast toward the Spring of Eternity.  


~*~*~*~*~


	17. Page 17

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 17

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Duo felt Heero snuggle up beside him as they all settled down for sleep. It had been about two weeks since they left the Mountains of Kandra. 'There is still tension between Milliardo and Wufei, well at least on Milliardo's side. He did start riding with Wufei again about three days into the side. Quatre and Trowa seemed oblivious to the tension as wall as the feelings. If I were a guessing person I would say that fact false. Heero seems to have great faith in Milliardo not suspecting a thing, although after a peek I noticed he does suspect something between Milliardo and his father. That's my report, god I hate doing these.'  
  
A small bolt struck the ground near the opposite side of where Heero lay sleeping. 'Sorry... gee can't even take a joke.' Another bolt only this time it was a little closer. 'That's it, I'm going to sleep.' Settling down and sliding his arm around Hero's waist he fell into a calm easy sleep.  
  
The suns rose, as did the six travelers who headed out early knowing they still had about a month of travel ahead of them. Riding at a trot they covered as much ground as possible during the day and slept at night. Heero began to think those stories about monsters in the night were created to scare children.  
  
One late evening they sat around a fire in a pretty heavily wooded area. As Duo sat talking with Trowa and Quatre Heero felt the ground beneath him tremble. Looking around he didn't seem to see anything that could have caused it, he decided to just ignore it. That was until it did it again, then he reached over and tapped Duo's shoulder. Duo turned around to see who was tapping him.  
  
"Um, is the ground supposed to tremble?" Heero asked tensely.  
  
"Huh, of course not," Duo replied.  
  
"Then why is it?" After Heero asked the question the ground again trembled. Duo looked around, as did everyone else.  
  
All of a sudden the trees behind them folded down as a large being stood there. It looked at them through two small red eyes. Long pointed teeth shone in the moonlight as it opened its mouth. Large, long arms, with thick hands held the trees down while the waist and below disappeared into the woods beneath it. Then more tress began to move as more creatures appeared. Everyone jumped to their feet surprise replaced by fear.  
  
"We're surrounded!" Quatre cried running into Trowa's arms. Heero ran to Milliardo who wrapped him in a strong embrace.  
  
"We have to get out of here," Trowa called over the growling noises that echoed around them.  
  
"How?" Wufei asked. "We can't fight them."  
  
"Trowa, Quatre do you know how to move through space?" Duo asked looking at the two mages.  
  
"Yes," they answered together.  
  
"Then get out of here, go to the Fields of Selastini," Duo ordered.  
  
The two mages concentrated then disappeared in a soft glow of light. Duo turned to Milliardo, Wufei and Heero as the horses broke free and took off away from the large beasts. He felt something cold nudge against his hand, 'Don't worry Kieandra, he's going to be okay.' The tigrdo ran over to Heero and Milliardo, grabbing Heero's shirt with her teeth she pulled him from Milliardo's arms and over to Duo. Duo grabbed on to Heero's waist pulling the shaking prince close.  
  
"Okay Milliardo I trust you can move through space, take Wufei and I'll take care of these two," Duo said.  
  
Milliardo nodded taking a hold of Wufei's arm and pulling the younger man close to him. They soon both disappeared in the same soft light that had appeared with Quatre and Trowa. Duo, Heero and Kieandra faded out to reappear at Duo's secret place. Heero trembled in Duo's embrace.  
  
"It's okay they are gone," Duo soothed.  
  
"I thought they were created by people to scare others," Heero admitted.  
  
"Sad to report they are real and there are lots of them. We had been lucky before not running into them. I guess our luck just ran out."  
  
"Do you think we will see them again?"  
  
"I can't promise we won't, but I'll try and keep a better eye out next time."  
  
"Okay, so where are we going again?"  
  
"I told the others to meet up in the Fields of Selastini. We'll be there in about four days."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well at the moment we are traveling through space, I slowed uor pace down a bit but no one can see us, just like we can't see them. We're going to be here a while so get comfortable."  
  
"I still don't really understand but okay, I trust you."  
  
"That is nice to know." Duo laughed squeezing Heero a moment then let him go.  
  
  
Quatre and Trowa materialized about a mile away from where the large monsters had made themselves known. Quatre looked at Trowa grateful to be away from the evil demons that the night had seemed to create. He wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck.  
  
"Those things were huge, why did the Gods create them," Quatre wondered.  
  
Trowa slid his arms around Quatre's waist pulling him close, "I don't know, maybe we can destroy them, make the night safe again."  
  
"I hope we can, the nights are so beautiful but anymore you cannot enjoy them for fear of those beasts," Quatre replied laying his head against Trowa's chest.  
  
Trowa reached down and gently lifting Quatre's chin he planted a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. The small blonde returned the kiss, opening his mouth to allow Trowa entrance. Trowa's tongue slipped inside exploring the cavern it knew by heart. Their tongues danced together as the kiss deepened. Finally they pulled away panting for air. Trowa's long fingers combed through soft blonde hair as he stared down into warm aquamarine eyes. Their foreheads touched as they held each other close.  
  
"We are going to make it through this, I promise you," Trowa said his voice sure.  
  
"I know," Quatre replied looking down.  
  
"No I don't think you do. Quatre after this is over I want to marry you."  
  
"What?" the blonde stepped back stunned.  
  
"I want to marry you. I love you and I don't ever want to be away from you. When this is done, I want to get married to you."  
  
"Trowa... I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say yes," Trowa offered.  
  
"Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Quatre exclaimed tears falling from his eyes as he ran into Trowa's warm loving embrace.  
  
  
As they emerged in a clearing Wufei felt Milliardo's hand slip from his as the blonde mage collapsed to the ground. Wufei quickly knelt beside him, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Just a little tired," Milliardo answered leaning forward causing his hair to fall over his shoulders and around his face.  
  
"Come on why don't we move to some cover," Wufei spoke gently as he reached out to take Milliardo's arm. The blonde flinched as Wufei wrapped his other arm around his waist. Slipping Milliardo's arm around his neck, he used his feet and legs to get them to a standing position. He slowly moved to some trees and used them as cover. Setting the mage down gently, Wufei then moved to sit beside him. "I want to apologize."  
  
"For what?" Milliardo asked surprised.  
  
"This," Wufei answered, leaning over he used his hand to pull Milliardo's head around to face him. Then he gently but with some passion kissed the mage. Milliardo's hand grasped the younger man's arm while the other lay against his chest. Wufei deepened the kiss running his tongue along Milliardo's lips. The mage's body responded before he could stop it, his mouth opened allowing Wufei inside. The black haired youth's tongue probed through the warm cavern. Milliardo finally gained control of his body, but he didn't want to hurt Wufei. So he gently closed his teeth, softly biting Wufei's questing tongue. Wufei pulled back in pain, his hand letting go of Milliardo's chin and moved quickly striking the blonde. As Milliardo's head snapped to the side Wufei realized what he had done and leaned back.  
  
"Oh Gods, I'm so sorry," Wufei spoke his voice soft. "I don't know what came over me."  
  
"You don't own me," Milliardo replied trying to get up only his tired body quit on him.  
  
"I know I don't, I don't want to," Wufei answered his hand instinctively coming to help the mage. "But I can't lie to myself either. As we have been traveling together for some time, I've come to find that I have developed deep feelings for you. Why are you so loyal to that selfish ruler?"  
  
Milliardo looked at him startled by the question, "Lord Treize is not selfish, he is a good ruler."  
  
"Yes he is," Wufei cried his hands grabbing Milliardo's shoulders. "Don't you dare say he isn't. He wants it all, the wife, son, and lover. Don't you see...? Gods I hate him for what he's doing to you. I don't want to see you hurt by his selfish ways. I care for you to much. Why can't you care for me in return?"  
  
Milliardo stared at him as the words sunk in, his mind recalling the kiss before he left. 'Ha wants it all...' Milliardo realized that by Treize kissing him, it kept him. Treize knew he still had him and would when he returned because he made him think just maybe there was a chance. That chance was gone and had been since the day Milliardo had agreed to be his advisor. Looking at Wufei he realized he was being given another, and maybe his last.  
  
Leaning forward Milliardo placed his lips over Wufei's, his hands coming to rest beside him. Wufei took control of the kiss his hands coming to cup Milliardo's face. Milliardo finally pulled away breaking the kiss. "Please hold me while I recover my strength."  
  
Wufei wrapped his arms around Milliardo and pulled him close, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."  


~*~*~*~*~


	18. Page 18

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 18

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Heero sat beside Duo under a large tree off the path near the Fields of Selastini. They had been sitting there comfortably for a couple of hours when two figures appeared down the road. The figures approached at an easy walk, they seemed to be enjoying the warm sunlight and very happy. As they came closer Heero could make out Trowa's uncommon hairdo. Kieandra looked up from her spot in the warm grass only to stretch and lay her head back down.  
  
"Good afternoon," Quatre greeted the two sitting as they came within hearing distance.  
  
"Hello to you too," Duo returned, a smile gracing his lips.  
  
"So are we going to be walking from here?" Trowa asked stepping up to them.  
  
"Why would we walk?" Duo asked a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Well we did leave our stuff and the horses behind They probably ran away," Quatre replied sensibly.  
  
"You're right they did run away but they are also here now."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Over there," Heero volunteered pointing behind the two.  
  
Both mages turned around to se the three horses standing in the field grazing. Their saddles were packed just like they always were when they headed out.  
  
"Heero and I did that while we were waiting for you all," Duo said to their looks.  
  
"Is there anything you can't do?" Quatre asked looking at Duo.  
  
"Um, well I can't walk and eat at the same time."  
  
Everyone laughed at Duo's comment, which made him happy to see everyone else happy even if it was at his expense. Heero looked around, his eyes watching the road where the two mages had come from.  
  
"Have a seat, Duo offered the two mages. Quatre and Trowa sat down next to each other, their hands clasped together. "Did something happen that we should know about?"  
  
Quatre and Trowa looked each other before smiling, but didn't say a word to answer Duo's question. Duo and Heero looked at each other knowing they were missing something but not sure what.  
  
The suns hung low in the sky when two figures appeared in the distance. Heero stood up recognizing Milliardo even at that distance. As the two figures drew closer, Duo detected a change in them as well. 'Did they make up? Are they lovers now?' He wondered silently to himself as Heero ran to Milliardo. The tall blonde caught the boy he helped raise and held him in a warm embrace.  
  
"I see Duo's been taking good care of you," the blonde said with a smile.  
  
"I can take care of myself!" Heero replied defensively.  
  
"Oh course you can," Milliardo conceded.  
  
"Milliardo!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Heero couldn't formulate quite what he wanted to day his mind starting to come to term with the truth. Instead of speaking he just shook his head and disengaged himself from Milliardo's arms. Sitting down in the grass he felt something warm curl up beside him. Looking over Kieandra watched him supportively. His hand gently pet her fur down feeling a little better.  
  
"Don't worry Heero you're still young, you have plenty of time to become strong like your father," Milliardo reassured the youth.  
  
Heero looked up at him, something changed in his eyes and his voice was colder then normal, "I don't want to be like father. I don't ever want to go back there."  
  
Milliardo looked at him surprised, "Heero you have to."  
  
"No! I won't!" he cried jumping to his feet and running toward Duo. "Please Duo, take me away from here."  
  
Duo looked at him just as surprised as everyone else," What's wrong Heero?"  
  
"Take me to your secret place, I want to stay there forever," Heero panted reaching the three.  
  
"Heero, we can't do that, you know why."  
  
"I don't care about that! I don't want to go back ever!"  
  
In the horizon dark clouds seemed to appear out of nowhere as bright while lightening shot to the earth from them. They moved slowly toward them. Duo jumped to his feet and approached the prince, "Heero calm down. I know you don't want to go back, remember that village. The country will look that all over if you don't return and protect them."  
  
Heero looked at Duo, his eyes moistening, "It's not fair."  
  
"I know but we have all been given a role and yours is to lead this country."  
  
As the others looked at the clouds they could see a hard rain falling. Then Heero collapsed to the ground and on the horizon the clouds dispersed and dissipated. Milliardo moved quickly pulling the young prince into a warm hug. Heero welcomed the embrace.  
  
"Milliardo why can't you be my father?" He asked the blonde who held him protectively.  
  
"Treize is a good father, Heero," Milliardo replied.  
  
"No, he was never there, but you... you were always there since I can remember. Why not you instead of him, he doesn't deserve it or anything. He never cared, not like you."  
  
"Oh Heero you're like a son to me even if it isn't by blood," Milliardo replied removing the loose strands of hair from Heero's face.  
  
"I love you more then I could ever love him. He was so fake, acting like he was normal."  
  
"Heero what are you saying?"  
  
"I know how you felt about him, he must have felt the same."  
  
"Heero!?"  
  
"Let me finish. But what does he do he goes off and marries some woman, how I miss my mother, she doesn't deserve his crap. He has a child but he still made you think he wanted you. Maybe he does but that's just deceitful and I hate him for it. You have been the best father anyone could want. I don't ever want to lose you or that, not for him."  
  
Milliardo stared at the prince in total disbelief not knowing what to say.  
  
"I only hope you will realize what he is doing and move on to someone more worthy of your love before it's to late." As the last word left Heero's lips he passed out in Milliardo's embrace. Milliardo looked around realizing everyone had heard the truth. He felt Wufei's hand gently squeeze his shoulder and looking up he knew he had make the right choice.  


~*~*~*~*~

  
Heero lay sleeping in Milliardo's lap, as Kieandra lay very close by. Quatre and Trowa sat together opposite them while Duo sat on a fallen log. Wufei set beside Milliardo his arm hidden around Milliardo's waist, no one could tell though.  
  
"Did he cause that storm?" Quatre asked.  
  
"His anger triggered the power inside him causing the dark clouds and fierce lightening. But then when he grew sad that caused the rain. By calming him down I ended the storm of emotions inside him, which ended the storm you saw."  
  
"He can affect the weather?" Trowa wondered.  
  
"If he could control the power after it fully awoke he could make it snow in summer and rain in the winter. He could move continents, kill or create, give and take everything. He could control everything just like the Gods. For you see 'It' is a God."  
  
"We can never let 'It' fully awake, who knows what he would do," Quatre replied.  
  
"I can tell you what he would you," Milliardo's voice spoke up with a hint of sadness. "He would protect his people from invaders, be he would also change their thinking. Foe you see when he was cursing his father, he was actually telling me he didn't want to do the same thing. He had done as his father did. He has fallen for someone that will not satisfy the rules. His heart belongs to someone that cannot produce an heir with him, only he doesn't want to do as his father did and take some woman when he knows he can't love her."  
  
"Who could this person be?" Quatre asked quietly.  
  
"Duo."  


~*~*~*~*~


	19. Page 19

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 19

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The long braid dangled down behind where Duo sat watching Heero sleep. Milliardo and Wufei had gone out to get firewood. While Quatre and Trowa unpacked a few supplies for dinner. 'Wonder what Milliardo and Wufei are really doing? I'm sure now that they are together.' A movement brought him out of his musings as Heero's hand raised from around his stomach where Milliardo had placed it.  
  
"Well hello sleepy head," Duo greeted the boy with a warm smile.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What you don't remember what you said to Milliardo?"  
  
Heero suddenly sat up looking around, "Where is Milliardo?"  
  
"Off with Wufei To collect firewood for dinner," Duo explained jumping down to stand near Heero. "So you do remember?"  
  
"Yes, I had known for some time but when I touched him something inside of me felt his pain and I just couldn't hold it back anymore."  
  
"Hum..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. So do you want to..." Duo wasn't sure what he was really trying to ask. Heero looked at him as if waiting for the rest of the question.  
  
He stood up laying the blanket down beside the still sleeping Kieandra. Stretching slightly he looked at Duo. "Want to go for a short walk before dinner?"  
  
Duo nodded realizing that was what he had originally intended to ask the young prince. Climbing through some fallen limbs they found a path they could follow.  
  
"Duo... Do you have someone you care about?" Heero asked his voice unsure.  
  
"Well actually yeah," Duo replied sliding his hands behind his head and leaning back a bit as they walked.  
  
"Oh," Heero sighed looking down at his feet. Duo looked over at him. 'Is Milliardo actually right, is this walk a way for us to be alone?'  
  
"Why?" Duo asked not wanting Heero to close up. Heero looked up at him as if startled by the question. Duo stared back as their pace grew to a crawl.  
  
"Um... no reason," Heero finally answered.  
  
"Someone doesn't ask that without a reason." Duo's foot kicked a small rock causing it to bounce off the trail.  
  
"Well I didn't, I just asked. I guess I'm just weird," Heero snapped his face becoming flush.  
  
"You sound angry but you look embarrassed," Duo noted the flush.  
  
Heero turned away trying to hide his face, "I'm going back."  
  
Stopping he turned around and took off at a run before Duo could even process the words. Duo followed after him, hoping he hadn't done something stupid. Suddenly to his left he heard something uncommon for trees. Allowing Heero the space he went to investigate.  
  
Using some bushes for cover he peered into a small clearing that was cut in half by a small stream. His eyes focused on two bodies who were lying in the lush grass that was now black instead of green. He knew exactly who they were but he wasn't sure just what they were doing.  
  
"Milliardo are you sure you're okay?" Wufei's voice rose above the noise of the night.  
  
"I'm fine really," Milliardo's deeper voice answered.  
  
"Why don't I believe you?"  
  
"I don't know... cause it's the truth."  
  
Duo watched as Wufei rolled on top of Milliardo's longer body, straddling the blonde's hips. He looked down at the mage and Duo noticed the way Wufei's eyes sparkled.  
  
"I don't this it is. You are worried about Heero, and not because he knows or likes Duo. It's something else that you're not telling me."  
  
"Wufei..." Milliardo's arms lifted toward the younger man but they were caught and pinned to the ground.  
  
"No, tell me!"  
  
The blonde flinched back his head cushioned by the grass. "Wufei... it's nothing."  
  
"No it's something and you are going to tell me."  
  
Duo could feel Milliardo's fear as it radiated off him. 'Who knew Wufei was so dominate and strong.' He was brought back from his musings by a deep voice.  
  
"Just leave it be."  
  
"No tell me or else!"  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
Milliardo hissed as Duo guess Wufei tightened his grip on the blonde's wrists.  
  
"Don't test me, I hate to see that look in your eyes. I want to see them sparkle not that look of pain."  
  
Milliardo didn't speak for several moments as he thought. "I'm afraid Heero is going to approach Duo and I don't want to see him hurt."  
  
Wufei smirked at his triumph, "You and I both know that Duo feels that same for him."  
  
"Yes but Heero has not had these emotions before and he doesn't understand them like you and I."  
  
"Sounded to me like he understood pretty well when he was pleading with you."  
  
"You don't understand," Milliardo said turning his head away.  
  
Wufei leaned forward laying his forehead against the side of Milliardo's head. "I'm sorry, you are probably right. We'll have to watch them closely."  
  
"Thank you," Milliardo turned back to look at the young man. Wufei leaned forward claming the blonde's lips.  
  
Duo decided he should leave the two lovers alone taking some new useful knowledge. Heading back he returned to their camp seeing Heero sitting with his legs pulled to his chest while Kieandra sat beside him. Duo plopped down before the young prince. As he sat a head fell against his shoulder as Heero lay against him.  


~*~*~*~*~


	20. Page 20

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 20

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Everyone began to mount as the suns hung in the early sky. Duo helped Heero mount in front of him, as Heero settled Duo wrapped his arm around the small waist pressing the young man close o his chest. Heero leant back into the embrace but it some how felt different to Duo. He knew exactly what was wrong but he wasn't going to say anything in front of everyone. Milliardo and Wufei mounted easily proving that in this short period of time everything between them had changed. Trowa and Quatre knew it as second nature to ride together.  
  
As they rode they began to pick up the pace wanting to get to the spring as soon as possible. They didn't want to run into any more trouble. Only Duo knew it wouldn't be that easy to get there quickly and not run into any trouble along the way.  
  
Entering the valley they came across the trouble Duo was waiting fro. Ahead of them stood three lines deep of men wearing armor. The six riders brought their horses to a halt.  
  
"What's going on?" Wufei asked.  
  
"A battle is to take place here," Milliardo replied drawing on his knowledge from being the King's advisor.  
  
"Are you telling me we've gotten ourselves in the middle of a battle?" Duo asked his voice high.  
  
"Only if we stay here much longer," Milliardo answered looking around for some kind of cover.  
  
"Over there in the trees," Trowa said as if reading the older ones mind.  
  
"Yes I think that is the best we can do."  
  
Everyone rode over quickly putting the horses behind the few trees while they climbed inside. Taking several high strong branches they saw Callidonia's army sitting at an angle to the invading army.  
  
Heero sat one branch up and to the left of Milliardo, while Quatre and Trowa sat on two branches even with each other on the tree to their right. Wufei sat on the branch under Heero's. They all used the tree as leverage to keep their seats while Duo practically just sat in the air near Heero.  
  
As the battle began the suns sat directly over head. The men below roared out battle cries as they cut other soldiers down. The clanking of swords was deafening as the two armies clashed. Blood soaked the battlefield as more men fell.  
  
"I did not know the country was at war," Quatre said watching the clash.  
  
"It was not when we left the castle. It must have come true," Milliardo answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The King feared a war between us and our neighbors, Matorlos."  
  
"Who could have guesses an army would invade in the fall?" Trowa thought out loud.  
  
"How long have we been traveling, it still cannot be fall," Duo wondered.  
  
"No, I believe the seasons will change here very soon." Milliardo replied.  
  
"Change to what?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Dead of winter."  
  
"It had not felt a bit colder then when we began so how can you say we are entering the dead of winter?" Trowa asked.  
  
"We have been traveling hard these past four months, we did not notice the change. But can't you feel the air changing and growing colder quickly?"  
  
"They all lost," Heero's voice was very soft and deeply mournful. Everyone turned and looked at him in surprise, then to the battlefield where it was drawing to a close. Bodies on both sides lay practically piled on each other. It looked that Callidonia had won but their numbers had been reduced greatly. Reaching over Milliardo gently took hold of Heero's hand causing the boy to turn and look at him.  
  
"Yes war is not beneficial to anyone," the mage said softly knowing how Heero felt. Everyone watched the exchange before a deep voice startled them.  
  
"Hey what are you doing up there?"  
  
"Um staying out of the way," Duo said quickly settling on a branch.  
  
"Get down here now, are you spies," the man below ordered.  
  
The six travelers climbed down the trees to be surrounded by some of Callidonia's army. Suddenly a quick moving mass of fur knocked several men off their feet as it ran over to stand in front of Heero growling. Heero's hand unconsciously pet her back as she faced off with what she perceived as a threat.  
  
Milliardo stepped forward his voice clear, "General you will release us to leave."  
  
"Says who pretty boy?"  
  
Wufei growled in his throat about to take a step forward before Milliardo's hand stopped him. "You ruler, King Treize. I am his most trusted advisor and you are in the way of me finishing my job."  
  
The general seemed taken back a moment, but recovered quickly, "Right and I'm a mage."  
  
Moments later several younger officers approached on of them gapping. "Sir Milliardo, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Who did you call him?" the general demanded.  
  
"Why this is Sir Milliardo, the King's number one advisor. I had heard he had been sent on a mission for his Highness."  
  
The general turned several shades of green at the news he was hearing. Milliardo felt a smile grace his lips.  
  
"General we will need supplies before we can continue our journey," Milliardo said his voice calm but with a hint of control over the other man.  
  
The general looked at him realizing he had been caught, "All right, Private see to them. Come men let's check the wounded."  
  
"Yes sir," the private bowed leading the seven toward the tents. "So the rumors are true. Should I report you are well?"  
  
"Yes, tell his Majesty everything is fine."  
  
"Is it true the Prince is with you?"  
  
Milliardo stopped in mid-stride surprised by the question. Everyone else stopped as well wondering where the private could have heard it.  
  
"I'm sorry did my question surprise you, it wasn't meant seriously. From what I hear the Prince is meeting possible brides."  
  
Everyone inwardly sighed but Duo watched Heero's face fall at the idea.  
  
"You seem to know a lot," Milliardo observed of the young man.  
  
"It's not hard when your parents are a member of the royal court."  
  
"Lady Catherine and Lord Philip?"  
  
"Yes, you know them?"  
  
"Lord Philip and I have spoken often. I only see Lady Catherine in passing."  
  
"Yes when King Treize ordered us to go to battle they both came to see me off."  
  
"How long has the war been going on?"  
  
"Since about two months ago when a village was attacked on the border."  
  
"Alan come help me," someone a few tents down called.  
  
"Take whatever supplies you need, if you will excuse me," Alan bowed politely.  
  
"Of course and thank you," Milliardo replied as the young man ran off to help his friend.  
  
Entering the supply tent they packed their sacks with needed supplies then took a few extra things that might come in handy later on. Leaving the tent a commotion attracted their attention. Several men had gathered around two who seemed to be going at it.  
  
"We should get out of here, let's get the horses and move on, the spring can't be more then a week away," Milliardo advised starting to head back toward the horses.  
  
"Hey it's blondie!" a voice cut through the shouts. Milliardo stopped a moment recognizing the voice. He continued to walk before an object met the back of his had sending him to the ground. Everyone stopped and Wufei was instantly by his side.  
  
"Just like when we were kids, he always needed someone to protect him," the voice sneered.  
  
Milliardo's five companions turned to see a large ugly man had spoken the words. Wufei was about to charge him when a hand gripped his arm. Looking over Milliardo shook his head before standing up.  
  
"I could have you killed, but I will let it go this time," the mage said straightening his hair.  
  
"Oh yes run back to your protector you wimp," the man snarled ignoring the glares he was receiving from the five standing around the blonde.  
  
"You are a waste of my time and effort."  
  
"You little bastard, to bad your daddy wasn't around to teach you anything," the man replied venomously before charging at him. He surprised the group tackling the mage causing his head to bounce off the ground. "Well I guess I will have to."  
  
His fist connected with Milliardo's jaw before something pounded into the back of his head driving him unconscious. Wufei kicked him off Milliardo while the rock Heero held tumbled to the ground. Wufei moved quickly pulling Milliardo to his feet and leading the group toward the cluster of trees. Duo squeezed Heero's hand as he held the shaking boy close.  
  
Everyone mounted only this time Wufei sat behind Milliardo as Trowa and Quatre lifted the blonde on to the horse rest him against Wufei's chest. They rode out quickly leaving the army and it's men behind.  


~*~*~*~*~

  
They rode quietly for several miles before a low moan alerted them that Milliardo had finally regained consciousness. Wufei stopped his horse just as everyone else did. He felt Milliardo shift against his chest.  
  
"You should have let me take him out," Wufei said his voice hard.  
  
"I won't involve anyone in my childhood battles," Milliardo groaned trying to pick himself up from Wufei's chest.  
  
"And look what you get for it, a damn black eye and your head bounced off the ground. If Heero hadn't done something, he would be dead now."  
  
"Heero?" Milliardo sat up his eyes unfocusing for a moment. "What did he do?"  
  
"Hit the big lug over the head with a rock," Trowa answered.  
  
"It didn't kill him but it did render him unconscious," Quatre supplied.  
  
"Yeah Wufei was reaching for his sword but Heero beat him to it, so to speak," Duo said trying not to laugh at his little joke.  
  
"Are you okay?" Milliardo asked directing his question to Heero.  
  
"He was hurting you... I had to stop him... his blood... I saw it..." Heero answered his voice low.  
  
"Shit!" Milliardo jumped down from his and Wufei's horse almost stumbling but regaining his feet. Moving quickly beside where Duo held Heero he gently pulled the boy down into his arms. "He isn't dead you only wounded him. Like when I fell in the castle, remember?"  
  
Heero nodded as he clung to Milliardo, he buried his face against Milliardo's chest.  
  
"I know it worried you... he will be fine so don't let him worry you anymore." Milliardo spoke gently receiving a nod from Heero. He released the young prince looking down into those deep pools of blue.  
  
"We should get moving and have your head looked at," Trowa advised.  
  
"I'm fine but yes we should get going."  
  
Duo helped Heero pull himself back onto their horse his arm slipping around the brunette's waist. Wufei pulled up beside where Milliardo stood and offering his hand, he pulled the blond up to sit in front of him. Milliardo turned to him surprised but Wufei's look told him not to question the youth. Wufei looked over Milliardo's shoulder as they followed the path toward their destination, the Spring of Eternity.  


~*~*~*~*~


	21. Page 21

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 21

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Valleys seemed to be all this side of the country was made from. They passed through several, deciding at night to stop on the crests of either side. Giving them better escape possibilities if trouble came along. To their strange delight they met no more between the battle and their destination.  
  
In the bright mid-day light a large flat open clearing appeared before them. Everyone looked around feeling like this place was out of place.  
  
"You realize we're here," Duo said turning his horse to look at the others.  
  
"Why do I feel like this place doesn't belong here?" Quatre asked wiggling his hand into Trowa's.  
  
"Didn't you teach me that the spring could only be found if it lets someone find it?" Heero asked looking at Milliardo.  
  
"Correct, I did."  
  
"And to find it you must find the floating platform?"  
  
"Also correct."  
  
"So we are on a floating piece of land?" Wufei asked for clarification.  
  
"Actually to be more precise, you are on a floating piece of land that appears paper thick if you're looking for it," Milliardo clarified.  
  
"It feels solid," Duo said his horse stomping at the ground.  
  
"Well it is, but it doesn't appear that way."  
  
"Oh I see what you are saying," Trowa caught in understanding the concept.  
  
"So where is the spring?" Quatre asked.  
  
"That I can't tell you, like Heero said, only when it wants to be found will it be."  
  
"Thanks for the pithy statement," Wufei scolded the blonde lightly.  
  
"I assume this will be like in the mountains," Trowa observed. "So whose turn is it?"  
  
Duo turned and stared deeply into Heero's cobalt eyes, only the young prince couldn't seem to look away from the searching violet eyes. Then he felt a wave of sensation wash through him just before Duo broke the eye contact. "Wufei."  
  
Wufei dismounted and looking up at Milliardo he smiled softly before walking toward the middle of the clearing. He walked around letting his instincts guide him until he came upon a shallow pool. 'This can't be it.'  
  
As he walked toward the center, the pool seemed deeper then it actually looked. Taking another step forward he disappeared under the surface, which didn't even move at being disturbed.  


~*~*~*~*~

  
"I guess we should set up camp. Seems reasonable to me that no one is going to find us here," Duo asserted dismounting.  
  
Milliardo also dismounted, "Yes that is a reasonable assumption to me. Why don't we use those trees for protection from the elements?"  
  
Quatre and Trowa both dismounted leading their horse toward the area Milliardo had pointed out. Trowa turned to Duo. "So all we can do is wait? And how did you know who was to go?"  
  
"Pretty much," Duo replied as he offered Heero help from the horse. "And that..."  
  
"I can get down myself!" Heero spat knocking Duo's hand away before jumping down. Duo watched him stalk over to sit under a large tree, going over he plopped down next to him. Milliardo joined Quatre and Trowa in setting up their camp.  
  
"Heero I think we need to talk," Duo suggested glancing over at the prince.  
  
"What could we possibly have to talk about?" Heero sneered his eyes looking straight ahead.  
  
"I know you don't mean that," Duo said his voice gentle.  
  
"What do you know? Just leave me the hell alone!" Heero yelled jumping to his feet and quickly moving to run. Only a hand grasped his wrist stopping him. Turning he looked down at Duo his eyes about to betray him.  
  
"Heero..."  
  
The young prince ripped his hand free and took off heading further into the small cluster of trees. He collapsed to the ground feeling his eyes moistening without his consent. Several moments later a hand rested on his shoulder causing him to jerk away. Turning to see who it is his eyes met soft blue ones.  
  
Milliardo sat down on the ground and almost instantly his had a bundle of tears and pain in his lap. His arms encircled the boy he felt as close to as any parent.  
  
"What's wrong?" His voice was soft and rhythmic.  
  
Heero's hands trembled as they gripped Milliardo's clothes. "It hurts so bad..."  
  
"To be around him?"  
  
Heero looked up startled his eyes red from fallen tears. "Yes... How did you know?"  
  
"I'm not blind."  
  
"He... loves someone else," Heero sobbed his voice thick with pain.  
  
"How do you know that?" Milliardo asked running his hand up and down Heero's back.  
  
"I asked him, he said so."  
  
"Did he tell you who?"  
  
"Well... no."  
  
"Then how do you know it isn't you?"  
  
"I... who would love me?"  
  
"Well I do and you parents do..."  
  
"This is different."  
  
"Let me finish, and I bet you anything he does too."  
  
Heero looked up at his teacher and mentor, his eyes searching the blonde's. He was almost to afraid to think it possible. He didn't want to feel this pain anymore. Milliardo's fingers gently wiped the tears from Heero's cheeks and under his eyes.  
  
"Do you... think so?" Heero's voice was soft, almost afraid.  
  
"Yes, defiantly. I suggest you talk to him about it."  
  
"I was... so..."  
  
"He already forgives you for that, he was afraid he had hurt you."  
  
Heero's fingers released Milliardo's clothes as he sat up. Using the back of his hands he wiped at his eyes. "I will, tomorrow."  
  
"Don't put it off to long... you might lose your chance."  
  
"Thank you, Milliardo. I know you will be happy as well."  
  
"What?"  
  
"With Wufei, he is a good young man and he cares deeply for you. I'm glad you decided to move on." Heero stood up and started walking back toward camp leaving Milliardo alone with his mouth hanging open.  


~*~*~*~*~

  
Wufei felt himself floating but the dark water surrounding him wasn't wetting him and he could breath just as if he were standing on land. Reaching out he touched the water that rippled under his finger but he still didn't feel any moister. Finally his feet his solid ground or at least that's what he thought it was.  
  
The water he had come from stood above his head unmoving. Looking at it he felt a shiver tumble down his spine.  
  
"Welcome creature," a voice spoke softly startling him. Turning his eyes fell upon a large hawk who stood on a branch of a tree he hadn't noticed before.  
  
"Did you say something?" Wufei asked his voice giving way to disbelief that he even asked.  
  
"I welcomed you," the bird replied. "Come your test will being now."  
  
The hawk took flight; Wufei watched it fly, frozen in his spot. The hawk swooped at his head causing him to duck. He finally could pick up his feet and followed the soaring bird.  
  
Coming out to the large groove he discovered that it looked very similar to the home he had left behind. The hawk landing on the window sill as Wufei crept closer. Looking inside his past began to unfold before his eyes.  
  
"You could kill these men before they can do anything," the hawk advised watching them grab the two females inside. Wufei blinked his mind telling him to step away.  
  
"If I do, it all changes. I would have never met Milliardo or became as strong as I have. No this had to happen even if it destroyed me at the time."  
  
"So cold." The hawk visibly shuddered.  
  
"Yes that is the only way to survive, I learned that because of this. Books don't teach you what you really need to know. No, life teaches you those lessons and this is the life that the Gods gave me, so I will keep it."  
  
Suddenly the grassy scene sifted and Wufei found himself in the water floating just below the surface. Holding his breath as a soft glow appeared before him.  
  
"Your convictions are strong Winter Dragon, keep them close to your heart. Go no finish the quest we have sent you here on. You have passed."  
  
Wufei broke the surface of the spring sucking in air. Pulling himself out his clothes dripped of watered that they had soaked up. Taking off his shirt he rang it out and gently waved it in the soft breeze. Putting it back on he realized it was completely dry. Doing the same to his pants and he wielded the same results. Leaning the spring he headed back toward the others, wondering just how long he'd been gone as the suns were sitting low in their late morning positions.  


~*~*~*~*~


	22. Page 22

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 22

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Long blonde hair floated in the soft breezing whipping around a thoughtful soft face. The expression showed strong concentration while the features were set in stone. Long legs were folded at the knees and pressed against a powerful chest. Large but soft hands were used to hold them in place.  
  
Milliardo wasn't sure just how long he had been sitting at there in the cluster of trees where he had found Heero. He did notice how considerably darker it was from before. Blinking he caught himself staring out at nothing, not focusing on any one thing around him. Laying his head against his knees he let his eyes drift close.  
  
"Milliardo where are you?" a voice called out startling the blonde.  
  
"Over here," he yelled to get whom ever is was attention. A figure appeared between a few of the large oak trees surrounding him. He knew almost immediately who it was, Wufei. The young man approached him his smile warm. He kneeled in front of the blonde cupping Milliardo's chin and leaning forward he captured the mage's lips. As the kiss deepened the sound of a snapping twig echoed in his head.  
  
"How dare you... you boy!" a harsh voice split the air causing them to stop instantly. Both looked up to see ginger hair and dark possessive eyes. Suddenly Wufei was ripped from Milliardo's arms as a large hand grabbed a fist of his blonde hair.  
  
"Treize?!"  
  
"You are mine, you will always be mine," Treize's voice answered possessively.  
  
Milliardo's soft blue eyes widened at the remark then watched Wufei struggle against two large men. He had to stop this before Treize did something he would regret.  
  
"Treize stop! Stop this!" he yelled. Suddenly Treize's free hand reddened his cheek as it smacked his face. Recoiling back he fell against a large tree trunk, his hair being pulled against as Treize kept his grip. A movement caught his eye and he watched Wufei collapse to the ground holding his stomach. "No!"  
  
Wufei was picked up off the ground only to be sent there again as another fist drove into hi stomach. Moments later not one did he fall to the ground but dark red liquid, spilled as well. Milliardo tried to free himself of Treize's grip, finally succeeding. Crawling over to Wufei he gently rolled the young man over. His hands becoming covered in Wufei's life force, his ruby red blood.  
  
"Wufei?" Milliardo called out to the young man. "No!"  
  
"Milliardo... I'm sorry... I couldn't... protect..." Wufei's sentence died with a low cough before his heart stopped beating.  
  
"Wufei... no!"  
  
"You are mine!" Treize voice cut in before his hand jerked Milliardo away from Wufei's body. Treize forced his lips upon Milliardo's, invading the younger man's mouth. Milliardo fought against his one time friend and lover, tears falling down his soft pale cheeks.  
  
"Milliardo wake up! It's okay," a voice called startling him awake. His eyes flew open blearily meeting darker ones. His hands gripped his legs tighter. "Milliardo its okay... you were just having a dream."  
  
"Wufei... no," Milliardo's voice cracked with pain.  
  
"No what? What's wrong was your dream a nightmare?"  
  
"He... killed you... no we can't be together... he won't allow it," Milliardo cried his arms trying to push him away. Wufei grabbed Milliardo's wrists holding them steadily.  
  
"I won't let him touch you again... never again," Wufei assured the blonde holding his wrists tight to his chest. Letting go he wrapped his arms around Milliardo and pulled the mage close.  
  
"Wufei..." Milliardo sobbed his hand buried against Wufei's shoulder.  
  
"I've made it, come one lets go join the others." Wufei gently pet Milliardo's back. Lifting his head the mage wiped at the tears he had shed. "It's going to be perfectly fine and I will always be here to protect you."  
  
Milliardo leaned forward capturing Wufei's lips in a surprise kiss. Wufei returned the kiss sliding his fingers through Milliardo's soft long hair. Finally they broke away from each other and stood up to join the others at their camp.  


~*~*~*~*~

  
The seven companions sat silently not sure just what to say or suggest.  
  
"We probably should stay here one more night then head out in the morning. The question is where are we going?" Trowa finally threw out. Everyone turned and looked at Wufei.  
  
"Not sure, they will tell me when they want me to know. I agree we should stay another night. Might know by tomorrow," Wufei answered to the looks.  
  
"This it's settled, we stay another night," Duo made it official.  
  
"Well everything is setup so it's won't be a problem," Quatre observed his arm motioning over the camp.  
  
"Well why don't we find some dinner?" Milliardo offered.  
  
"Sounds good to me, I'm starving," Duo agreed pulling himself to his feet.  
  
"Why are we not surprised?" Trowa smirked. Duo gave him a sidelong glance then disappeared into some of the trees surrounding them.  
  
After a short scavenger hunt they had enough meat for all of them. Using their fire they cooked it slowly trying to get it just the way they liked it. Finally they had the meat at a stage they all could agree on. The food was consumed quickly as everyone discovered just how hungry they really were.  
  
"That was pretty good, sure filled me up," Duo said patting his stomach. Everyone laughed at the action, needing the wonderful release it provided. After finally settling down again they all decided a little private time to think was needed.  
  
Quatre and Trowa curled up beside each other near the fire. Quatre laid his head under Trowa's chin while the brunette wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. Both of them lost deep in thought and the comfort of the embrace.  
  
Milliardo left the small camp going back to the place where Wufei had found him earlier. Wufei also left his path leading him exactly where he knew Milliardo would be. Sitting down beside the blonde he felt a head fall against his shoulder. His arm slipped around the mage's waist as they sat silently enjoying the feel of being pressed against each other.  
  
Duo got up to leave heading in the opposite direction Milliardo went, as he took a step away from the fire he felt a hand grab his wrist. Turning he saw Heero sitting on the ground visibly trembling. Using his other hand he pulled the prince to his feet leading him away from the fire knowing Kieandra would be close behind. Sitting down in a tight cluster of tress Duo pulled Heero into his lap. Slipping his arm around Heero's waist he felt Heero's head lay against his chest.  
  
"Don't worry, it's going to be work out," Duo assured the young prince.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Heero asked.  
  
"Because the gods have sent the very best here to see that it works."  
  
Heero buried his head a little deeper his voice muffled by Duo's shirt. "This is perfect I never want it to end."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing..." Heero said turning away.  
  
"No if you said what I thought I head then it was a lot more then nothing."  
  
Heero's head snapped back, his face giving way to surprise, "I... I said... that... laying here with you... was... perfect and I didn't want it to ever end."  
  
Duo's hand gently ran through Heero's mused hair then gently pressed Heero's head back to lie against his chest. "Rest, it will only end when you wish it to."  


~*~*~*~*~

  
Packing up they were getting ready to head out away from the Spring of Eternity.  
  
"So Wufei where are we going?" Duo asked as he helped Heero to mount.  
  
"The Forest of Languard," Wufei answered.  
  
"God, why couldn't we do that while we were at the Mountains of Kandra? I mean we have to travel across the continent again!" Duo complained.  
  
"Oh Duo stop complaining and get on your horse," Quatre remarked sternly.  
  
"Oh fine!" Duo huffed pulling himself up behind Heero. "Well then lets get going, backtracking and all."  
  
"Oh Duo!" Quatre sighed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's go," Milliardo said ending the conversation.  
  
Everyone moved out turning to go back the way they had come. Duo and Heero's horse followed behind the other two who paced side by side. Violet eyes watched his companions a moment before soft lips moved fluently but silently.  
  
The suns moved over their heads as the road carried them back toward the northern countryside. As night began to fall over them everyone decided to stop for the night. As they settled for the evening Quatre looked around the spot they had choosen.  
  
"You know I'd swear we've stayed here before but it was a lot further way then it feels we have traveled today," he noted sitting down by the fire.  
  
"Yes I have the same feeling. Like we have traveled more miles then possible in one day," Trowa agreed with his lover.  
  
"I've had that feeling all day, like we have traveled more days then it appears we have," Milliardo offered as he sat between where Heero and Wufei had both taken up seats.  
  
"How odd we would all have these feelings now, but maybe that's just what they are, feelings," Trowa observed.  
  
"Maybe..." Quatre hedged not as convinced. Milliardo didn't respond at all looking at Duo a moment.  
  
"Let's get some sleep," Trowa said ending the debate and lying down to go to sleep. Quatre curled up beside the tall brunette. Trowa's arm curled around the blonde's waist as they fell into a calm sleep.  
  
"Yes we all need some sleep," Milliardo agreed lying down on the soft ground. Wufei lay down behind him moving close enough to touch the mage.  
  
Duo laid back against one of the large trees his head resting against the thick bark. He felt something warm curl up against him. Looking over his violet eyes fell upon a spiky brown mass. Then as he watched, Kieandra curled up almost on top of Heero providing the young prince with a living fur blanket. Closing his eyes he felt Heero drift off to sleep. Then sliding his arm around Heero's waist he did the same.  


~*~*~*~*~


	23. Page 23

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 23

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dark brown eyes glittered in the brightness of the pale moons. His voice was low, "Found you... now to do what I was sent here to do."

His mind opened spreading out to fell around a bit for everything that could get him into any trouble. Sensing nothing his lips curved upward into a dark smile. 'Like taking a pig from its litter.' Jumping down from the tree he sat in he landed without a sound not even dead leaved cracked under his feet. Walking into their camp he neared his target. Suddenly a low growl grabbed his attention. 'Shit!'  
  
Looking toward his target he saw an animal standing between them. 'Damn a guard cat.' Waving his head toward the animal it didn't even budge. Instead of trying to get around it he decided to just avoid it.  
  
With a quick flip of his wrist Heero appeared cradled in his arms. The large cat charged at him, but he quickly jumped into a nearby tree avoiding the animal. The large tigrdo fowled loudly and he watched the entire group jerk awake. He noted the braided boy was the first to react and could feel something from him. It was strong, stronger then any he had ever felt. If it was power if was as strong as his Lords. Quickly he disappeared with his bundle. He reappeared several miles away.  
  
"So easy," he whispered not wanting to wake his cargo.  


~*~*~*~*~

  
Duo jumped to his feet first, "Shit we have to go after them."  
  
Quatre looked around, "We don't know where they went or even who they were."  
  
"I can tell you who they were. They are the ones who want to destroy our world. The fate of our world is out of our hands now and we need to get it back!"  
  
Milliardo mounted his horse, "I'm heading out we don't have time to argue."  
  
Duo also mounted his horse, missing the warm body that used to sit against him. "You're right let's go!"  
  
Giving his horse a hard kick he left kicking dust up, Milliardo right behind him. The three left behind looked helplessly at each other. They only hoped the people behind this hadn't gotten that far.  
  
Looking at the moons positions Quatre surmised it was about an hour later when the two returned still missing one. Standing up he looked from Duo to Milliardo. Duo dismounted hard his anger getting the better of him. Kieandra stepped away from the braided youth as Trowa moved to stand beside the blonde pulling his hand into his own.  
  
"Well we just have to find out where they went?" Wufei said offering a voice of reason and hope. Milliardo looked up from the fire he had started, his eyes hopeful. Duo also looked up pushing past his anger.  
  
"He's right... now who do you think this could be," Duo said agreeing with Wufei.  
  
"I thought you said..." Quatre started before stopping again.  
  
"I don't know for sure if it's really them, I mean... I can't tell you for one hundred percent that these people are out to destroy the world."  
  
"Well then," Quatre started again, "could it be an enemy of the nation?"  
  
Milliardo looked up, "No, I bet it was ordered by the one man who wants what Heero will inherit upon his father's death."  
  
"Who?" Trowa asked for everyone else.  
  
"His brother," Milliardo answered feeding the fire.  
  
"The King has a brother!?" Duo asked amazed.  
  
"Yes I met him once before his father had exiled him from the country. Erasing him from everything related to the family and his place as Treize's brother."  
  
Wufei sat down next to the blonde as everyone else just stood staring at him. Wufei's arm linked with Milliardo's as he used the position to pull the mage closer. His voice was soft as he spoke to the blonde, "So where is he?"  
  
"Well according to our spies he headed north toward the mountains, we aren't even sure he left, just disappeared from everywhere."  
  
"So you think he still might be in the country with help?" Duo asked finally able to get past his shock.  
  
"No, I do think he left but that he is just sitting on the other side of the northern border," Milliardo answered looking up at the three. "I've failed so miserably." He hung his head as Wufei's grip tightened on his hand.  
  
"Hush with that, you have not. When you have failed is when he's dead," Duo said grabbing everyone's attention. "Come on lets head north and beat this kidnapper there. Then we will have Heero back."  
  
Everyone remained silent as they pack up their camp and mounted their horses. Duo missed the warm heat that normally sat in front of him. He used his power to slow down time even though he decided not to tell the others. He was able to get them a third of the way to the border before the suns began to set bringing night again, a trip that normally took weeks.  
  
"Let's stop," Trowa suggested seeing a spot near the road.  
  
"That should be okay we are way ahead of them," Duo nodded before dismounting. They set up a small camp getting out only the necessities.  
  
"What did you mean by way ahead of them?" Quatre asked his curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Well for about an hour I felt Heero's life energy. He must have woken up, it surprises me how long it took for them to notice and hide it. We are dealing with amateurs here," Duo answered.  
  
"Could he have escaped?" Milliardo asked his voice hopeful.  
  
"I doubt it since it was covered. I tracked them while I could feel him, we are about a week ahead of them."  
  
"How?" Quatre asked.  
  
"They're slow," Duo offered shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"You know I feel like we have gone a great distance in a very very short period of time," Wufei finally said what had been bugging him all day.  
  
Milliardo nodded his agreement to the statement while Quatre and Trowa thought about it. They soon agreed, which caused everyone to look at Duo who was petting Kieandra softly.  
  
"What?" Duo asked not looking up from the tigrdo who was laying half in his lap.  
  
"Why do I have the feeling you have something to do with this Duo?" Duo asked looking pointedly at him.  
  
"You really don't want to know the truth, you see it would scare you to know," Duo replied still staring into Kieandra's eyes. 'Let me see what you saw...' he asked the tigrdo silently.  
  
Moments later his world sifted and he was seeing it through the eyes of Heero's most faithful friend. The colors were gone but everything was clear. A young man appeared in their camp. He was afraid of the animal, so he had to change his strategy. Duo could sense the level of power the young man had. He was pretty low using most of his energy to take Heero. Duo pulled away from Kieandra breaking the connection between them. 'Thank you sweety, that was very helpful. Heero will be back by your side in no time at all.'  
  
Duo looked up realizing that everyone was staring at him, their faces showed their concern.  
  
"Um Duo... just who are you?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Well to be honest I can't really tell you, cause I don't know myself. I just know what I'm supposed to do and use this great power that was given to me," he answered his voice soft and sad.  
  
"Duo?" Trowa asked startled.  
  
"My 'mother' died trying to protect this freak... she wasn't my mother by blood bit I never cared."  
  
"You're not a freak, otherwise we all would be. We're special, that's why we were chosen to do this task. It doesn't matter who you are I'm just glad you're here," Quatre said his voice strong. Going over to the young man he wrapped the braided boy in a tight hug.  
  
"Thanks... who knew mages could be so sweet?"  
  
"No that's just Quatre," Trowa answered receiving a smile from his blonde lover.  
  
"Come on we should get to sleep," Duo said his voice happier then before.  
  
Everyone lie down and fell asleep quickly letting the fire die out through the night.  


~*~*~*~*~


	24. Page 24

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 24

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Daybreak found the six travelers packed and moving along the road, everyone more aware of just what Duo was doing. As the suns moved across the sky they seemed to cover more ground then they had the day before. Suddenly Duo stopped reining his horse in.  
  
"This stone wall marks the border, right?" Duo said dismounting them moving to sit on the wall.  
  
"Yes," Milliardo answered.  
  
"Are you sure they are coming this way?" Quatre asked as he jumped from the horse he and Trowa shared.  
  
"Positive, if I'm correct, he has to come this way because this is the only place to cross the border," Duo answered looking back the way they had come. "So all we can do is sit and wait for them."  
  
Everyone settled in for the long wait they knew was coming. If they had been a week ahead before who knew how far ahead they were now. As the suns began to set Duo decided he didn't want to wait. If only he could pinpoint their location. 'Of course his magic, if he's using it to keep Heero hidden I should be able to find it.' Sending his mind out he searched all the magic signatures. After several tries he landed on the one Kieandra had felt. "Gotcha!"  
  
Everyone looked up at him surprised. He smiled almost sheepishly then it changed to something else. "I hate waiting, let's go get him."  
  
"What? I don't understand... you said..." Quatre asked shocked.  
  
"Hold on, I'm going to get us close, hide your powers," Duo said before jumping down to join them. Closing his eyes he phased out then suddenly the whole group disappeared including the three horses that were eating.  
  
Several miles away deep in the dark forest the six chosen appeared quite suddenly. Duo moved quickly through the trees everyone following him quietly. A figure soon came into view carrying something. Duo stopped his eyes focusing on the figure as everyone else spread out to surround it.  
  
"Stop!" Duo called from the shadows causing the figure to freeze in mid-step. Duo stepped out from the shadows facing the young man. The young man smiled at seeing who stood before him, he now knew his feelings about the great energy were wrong. Duo returned the smile with a wicked glint in his eyes. With a nod of his head the bundle in the young man's arms disappeared. "Where'd he go? What did you do with him?" He asked his voice curious.  
  
The young man glanced around, "I... I... hid him."  
  
"Well I'm not sure his friends will like that." As Duo spoke Quatre and Trowa stepped out from the trees. The young man looked at the two mages feeling no level of magic from either of them. "Of course if you bring him back I think they will be nice to you in the end."  
  
Milliardo, Wufei and Kieandra stepped out, now fully surrounding the young man. He looked at each of them detecting nothing but almost jumped when the guard cat growled at him.  
  
"What does his pet scare you? Beware she is very anger with you," Duo said his smile widening. "For you are a great liar."  
  
"What?" the young man asked his anger rising.  
  
"You have not hid him, you couldn't have, cause I did," Duo answered letting his power free from his controlled barrier. The young man stepped back feeling the great power that rivaled his Lord's own. "Who are you working for?"  
  
"... I will not answer you!"  
  
"Fine I will just pick you to pieces..." Duo answered taking a step forward. The young man cried out then suddenly disappeared. "Damn! Well at least we have what we came for!"  
  
Everyone looked around before Quatre spoke up, "So where is he?"  
  
"Oh right," Duo said his smile again somewhat sheepish. Snapping his fingers Heero appeared cradled in his arms sound asleep. Milliardo let out a soft sigh a smile finally returning to his face. Kieandra rushed over to Duo moving to stand on her hind legs. Duo knelt down allowing her to see her master's sleeping face.  
  
"Where was he?" Quatre asked calmer then before.  
  
"A secret place no one can reach but me," Duo answered. "Guess we should wake him up."  
  
Duo laid the young prince on the ground them moving his hands over Heero's body he lifted the spell that had been placed on him. Stepping away Kieandra immediately moved closer licking his face.  
  
Heero's hands came up to push the animal away as he tried to open his eyes. Suddenly he stopped moving, his voice was low, "Kieandra?"  
  
Opening one eye he spotted his faithful pet and friend, his arms swiftly went around her neck pulling her close. He snuggled his face into her fur. He sat up his face still buried in her soft fur. Finally he pulled away looking up to see everyone staring at him with huge grins on their faces.  
  
"So it wasn't a dream?" He asked in general.  
  
"Afraid not," Milliardo answered kneeling beside him, "but it's over now."  
  
Heero reached out wrapping his arms around Milliardo's neck, "I'm glad you found me."  
  
"Actually..." Quatre started to say but was interrupted by Duo's hand on his arm. Duo simply shook his head at Quatre's surprise.  
  
"What?" Heero asked looking up at the young blonde.  
  
"Uh nothing," Quatre replied shrugging his shoulders. "I was just thinking out loud."  
  
"Come on lets get moving we need to head back toward the south our next task awaits up there," Trowa said trying to get the group back under way.  
  
"Wait!" Duo said moving over to a large tree. "We're here, the Forest of Languard."  
  
Milliardo looked around as Heero finally release him. "Yep he's correct we are in the Forest of Languard." He confirmed Duo's statement.  
  
"So what now?" Wufei asked his eyes glancing around.  
  
"Well I guess we are forced to wait and see," Trowa answered.  
  
"But I hate waiting!" Duo complained leaning back against the tree he was standing in front of.  
  
"Duo..." a soft voice called out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We didn't say anything," Quatre said startled by Duo's question.  
  
"None of you called my name?"  
  
They all shook their heads, giving him a strange look.  
  
"Duo..." the voice called again.  
  
Duo stared at the six working to get the camp set up. It didn't look like anyone of them had spoken. 'So who said my name?' He wondered his eyes darting around.  
  
"Duo over here," the voice called out. Walking around the large tree trunk he didn't spot anyone. Suddenly everything around him disappeared leaving his surrounded by a bright white light. A few feet ahead of him stood a slender woman, her long brown hair falling over her shoulders while bright violet eyes watched him.  
  
"I see you have grown into your destiny," she said though her lips never moved. "My beautiful Duo... how you have changed?"  
  
"Who are you?" he asked his own violet eyes wide.  
  
"Of course you don't remember me; I left you before you could even cry. Duo I'm your mother. I have been waiting for you," she answered her eyes never wavering.  
  
Duo felt his chest constrict as all his air came out in a gasp. "Why did you... waiting..."  
  
"I had to for both our sakes; yes I knew the time would come. Duo I have a story to tell you. Just listen." She answered. "The year of your birth the Prophecies said another was born with the destruction power. One would be raised to stop the power, raised on the land. Your father was a messenger, a being far greater then humans. That is where you power comes from. They are stronger; you will become stronger in time.  
  
It was learned that in that same year the Queen had given birth to her first and only child. That was the child Prophecy had spoken of just as it had spoken of you. I had to leave you to be raised by someone who was not of blood. Now you have stepped into your role, as I have. My role is to guide you from this time on. The road ahead will not be easy. The others have all passed their tests. You being a Child of Divinity are not going to be tested just as the bearer of destruction is not."  
  
"Why not? Why am I not to be tester?" Duo asked.  
  
"You were sent by God's own hand, your soul is already proven by that fact alone. Now I will guide you, while you guide the others."  
  
"What about Wufei?"  
  
"He is your land guide, I am you spirit," she replied. "Now you must prepare, the journey is going to grow harder now."  
  
Suddenly the bright light faded as the woman claiming to be his blood mother disappeared. Looking around he realize he was at the camp.  
  
"Duo are you listening?" Quatre asked looking at him almost in impatient.  
  
"Um... no... what?" He asked confused. 'Was it real? Is she my mother?'  
  
"Well I was saying that we should head south after this," Quatre said interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Is that where Wufei said to go?"  
  
"He told up we needed to go to a shrine, only he's not sure what shrine. The only one we can think of is in the southern plains."  
  
"Well then I guess we are heading south," Duo said sitting down on the soft ground.  
  
"Um not to sound stupid but just what are we doing?" Heero's voice timidly asked. Everyone else looked at him then at each other. Duo knew he was going to have to speak with the young prince. It was almost time for him to know the truth, but could he bring himself to put the weight on the young man. Standing up he offered his hand out to Heero as everyone else watched curiously.  
  
"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked the unsure prince. Heero nodded taking Duo's hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. Walking away from the camp Kieandra followed close to his heels. Duo stopped a few yards away from the others, turning he looked at Heero before the three disappeared from the moonlit night.  


~*~*~*~*~


	25. Page 25

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 25

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Heero felt the warm soft breeze as they appeared in the field of green grass. Duo wandered over to a large tree, plopping down in its shade. Kieandra curled up just out of the shades reach basking in the suns rays. Heero sat down next to Duo pulling his legs to his chest. Duo slipped his arm around Heero's hunched shoulders, pulling him close.  
  
"Is there something on your mind Heero?" he asked gently allowing his fingers to play with a few strands of Heero's wild hair.  
  
"It's just that.... who was that person you were talking about?" he blurted out before burying his head in his folded arms.  
  
"What?" Duo asked confused. His fingers gently stroked Heero's exposed neck, calming the Prince down.  
  
"That person you cared for?" Heero replied his head unmoving.  
  
"Oh." Duo knew exactly what Heero was asking. "Well actually I care about a lot of people, but I think you're referring to something else."  
  
Duo's grip on Heero's shoulders tightened, he had a general idea what the young man was going to do. "To be totally honest I care for this guy who can't seem to see the signs I've been giving him. But maybe he's new to the game, so I decided to let him approach me. I'm sure glad you did."  
  
Heero looked up startled, his body pulling away only Duo's hand stopped him. Heero's voice was soft and small when he finally spoke, "But... why..."  
  
Duo smiled at Heero's reaction, the large eyes drew him in, "I don't think I can give you a why, all I know is that is happened."  
  
"Do you regret it?" Heero asked again laying his chin on his folded hands over his knees.  
  
"Why the hell would I?" Duo asked moving to kneel in front of him.  
  
"Because I will have to marry some woman."  
  
"Who says you have to marry?"  
  
"It's my duty! I hate this!" Heero cried again burying his head.  
  
Duo looked at the spiky hair realizing the truth about only how close they could get. Then his mind reminded him of Milliardo and Heero's father. 'His father must have suffered the same problems upon coming of age and to the throne. So he had asked Milliardo to be his aid to keep him close. He still loved him, probably still does but his duty split them apart. Why would he let Heero suffer the same as he himself did?' Reaching out he pulled Heero into his arms. "Oh Heero."  
  
The young Prince collapsed against him silent tears wetting his cheeks. He didn't want anyone else, he never would, but he couldn't have him. Pulling his head from Duo's chest he looked into warm violet eyes, leaning forward he sloppily kissed his lips. Duo returned the kiss pulling Heero as close as possible. As the kiss broke Duo could hear silent sobs from the young man he held.  
  
Sitting back down beside him, Duo pulled Heero into his lap allowing the Prince to lay against him. His fingers gently combed through the wild brown hair. 'Stronger... soon you will grow much stronger. I think I'm going to have to talk with Milliardo.'  
  
"What's happening now?" Heero's tearful voice asked breaking Duo's thoughts.  
  
"At the moment I'm holding you," Duo answered.  
  
Heero let out a soft chuckle hitting Duo's arm, "That's not what I meant."  
  
"Oh you mean... well according to the woman claiming to be my real mother, our real journey is just beginning."  
  
"Who?" Heero asked looking surprised.  
  
"Well I was visited by a woman who claimed to be my birth mother. She said she is our spiritual guide, similar to Wufei but for a different aspect of our journey."  
  
"Do you believe it?"  
  
"Actually I'm not sure; I mean she abandoned me when I was just a baby. I've learned not to trust apparitions even if they claim to be a blood relation."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"Since she's only going to talk to me, I'll listen but that doesn't mean I have to follow. I believe that in the end all will be revealed, so whoever she is..."  
  
"We will know the truth," Heero supplied.  
  
"Exactly. I believe our true objective it to find the one who wants to destroy the world and stop them."  
  
"How do we do that?" Heero asked pulling slightly away from Duo's chest.  
  
"I'm not sure I guess we'll have to wait and see," was his reply.  
  
"Should we get back to the others and make sure they are fine?" Heero asked showing his concern for everyone else.  
  
"They are okay, I think I'd rather just stay here with you alone, if that's okay with you," Duo replied wrapping his arms around Heero's waist. Heero looked at him a moment then lay back against his chest sighing.  


~*~*~*~*~

  
Milliardo looked over to see Quatre curled up in Trowa's arms as the blonde slept comfortably. The brunette laid his head against the blonde's his eyes closed. Milliardo looked over at Wufei who was adding a new log to the fire. Wufei turned on his heels his eyes locking with Milliardo's. Walking over Wufei sat down beside the long haired blonde. Reaching over he cupped the older man's chin and turned his head to face him. His dark eyes searched the blonde's lighter ones, just before pulling him into a deep kiss. Milliardo broke the kiss looking over at the two on the other side of the camp. Wufei chuckled at Milliardo's reaction, then moved to kneel in his eyesight.  
  
"It doesn't matter what they think," he said softly again taking Milliardo's lips in a kiss. He slipped his tongue easily inside the blonde's mouth enjoying the sensation and warmth of the cavern. Milliardo moaned softly losing his mind in the kiss. Wufei pulled away but only a few inches, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Milliardo breathed deeply several time before speaking, "I'm worried about Heero, I'm afraid of just what will happen in the end."  
  
"You know his situation is opposite of your past one," Wufei noted his eyes closely watching him.  
  
"How...?"  
  
"You loved a King and couldn't have him, he loves a commoner and truly can't have him," Wufei explained.  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen; I just don't want to see him get hurt in the end."  
  
"I don't think destiny will allow it..." Wufei started then closed his mouth.  
  
"What? What else were you going to say?" Milliardo asked pulling further away from the youth.  
  
"I was just going to say that destiny seems to want them together, otherwise they would not be near each other," Wufei explained.  
  
"Maybe..." Milliardo conceded.  
  
"I guess as Trowa said, we'll just have to wait and see what happens," Wufei suggested, again cupping Milliardo's chin. Leaning forward he kissed the blonde again. "I could taste you all day long."  
  
Milliardo's eyes widened at the comment. "We should probably get some sleep. I have a feeling when Duo and Heero get back we'll be leaving."  
  
Wufei sat down against the large tree trunk behind them and then pulled Milliardo close to him. The blonde laid his head against Wufei's shoulder as they bother slipped off to sleep.  


~*~*~*~*~

  
Duo gently kissed Heero's forehead, waking the young man sleeping in his arms. "Time to wake up," he whispered as Heero's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Morning?" Heero asked sleepily.  
  
"Yep, time to get going," Duo answered letting go so that Heero could get up.  
  
Heero didn't move as he looked out over the lush grass which stood in contrast to the dying grass of reality then he looked back at Duo. "I really like it here, the rules don't apply."  
  
"Yes," Duo agreed squeezing him gently. "If only..."  
  
"I know we have to go back," Heero said finally standing up. "Maybe I just need to grow up and become the person I'm supposed to be."  
  
Duo looked at him before rising, "Don't... don't do that... don't change, you are perfect for your country and people..."  
  
"But I love a man! That can't happen, I am supposed to love a woman," Heero protested stepping away from the tree and Duo.  
  
Duo watched him startled by the intense words and the feelings behind them. He wasn't sure what to say in reply if there was even anything he could.  
  
"I won't be like him! I won't hurt two people like he does!"  
  
"Of course you won't, destiny and fate believe in you," Duo finally said.  
  
Heero stopped dead in his tracks at the words. "Destiny... Fate..."  
  
"They are what drew us together. Their must be a reason, they must believe in you greatly."  
  
Heero looked at Duo a smirk playing on his lips. He suddenly ran toward the braided youth, stealing a kiss, his arms wrapping around Duo's neck. At first Duo stiffened, surprised, then he melted into the kiss his arms sliding around Heero's waist to the pull prince closer. Duo finally broke the kiss pulling back slightly.  
  
"Change your mind about us?" He asked looking into the endless blue of Heero's eyes.  
  
"Maybe... um when did we become an us?" Heero replied biting his lower like which grabbed Duo's attention.  
  
"Oh the moment you admitted you love me," Duo replied with a half smile just before claiming Heero's lips again. He again broke the contact. "We should probably get back."  
  
Heero nodded his hand clinging tightly to Duo's shirt while he waved the other to call Kieandra over. She approached them purring happily.  
  
The three disappeared from the field to reappear in the now sunlit forest. Approaching the camp Duo took Heero's hand before actually stepping foot inside. He watched Quatre and Trowa snuggle, while Milliardo slept in Wufei's embrace. He didn't want to wake them but he knew he had to.  
  
"Rise and shine!" he called loudly but also cheerfully. The four stirred almost immediately at the call. "We're moving out. South right?"  
  
Quatre rubbed his eyes trying to wake his brain into full function. Trowa stretched behind him, his back popping comfortably. Milliardo sat up brushing his long sliver blonde hair from his face as Wufei only leaned forward so that he could wrap his arm around the older man's waist.  
  
"How is it you are so alert and cheerful?" The black haired guide asked before rubbing the bridge of his nose with his free hand.  
  
"Always been that way, especially when I'm happy," Duo replied causing Milliardo to look up. The blonde watched Duo's hand gently squeeze the one it held, Heero's. He sighed softly Wufei the only one noticing it.  
  
He leaned closer his mouth beside the blonde's ear. "What is it?"  
  
"Look," Milliardo replied softly, looking down at the arm wrapped firmly around him.  
  
Wufei looked up at Duo and Heero, seeing their fingers intertwined. He let a smile grace his lips. "I see. Yes I believe that is good for us all."  
  
"Come on guys don't be so slow!" Duo called to the four still sitting on the ground. "I think tonight we should stay at an inn, much more comfortable."  
  
"Okay, just give us a few minutes," Quatre replied pulling himself to his feet. "How do you know well come to a village by night fall?"  
  
Duo pulled Heero over to their horse, Kieandra following, he decided to let Heero mount fist making it easier on him. He climbed on behind the prince, sliding his arms on either side of him to take the reins. He smiled loving the feel of the prince sitting against him. 'No one is going to take you away from me again!' Duo swore even if he and the Gods were the only one to hear it, he knew destiny and fate would see it his way.  
  
The others mounted several moments later, riding as usual. They finally left the camp heading south, heading for the real journey's beginning and the trials that lay in wait. Milliardo looked at the two before taking pace side the other mages, "Oh Duo will make sure it happens."  


~*~*~*~*~


	26. Page 26

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 26

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Long arms wrapped around a waist securing the body, while driving the horse at the same time. Violet eyes watched the spiky hair blow in the cool wind and the road in front of them. A soft smile kept him contented as he felt the warmth from the body lying against him. Suddenly he grunted breaking his concentration. Damn town isn't for another day! I refuse to sleep on the ground one more time, his soft warm voice exclaimed.   
  
  
Well how are we going to make it? It's almost night, Quatre wondered.  
  
  
Duo replied drawing on his power.  
  
  
Duo stop playing with the world around us! Milliardo exclaimed from behind Wufei.  
  
  
Duo replied eyes wide.  
  
  
You know exactly what! Milliardo answered no letting him get away with it.  
  
  
You're no fun Milliardo! I hate sleeping on the ground though!  
  
  
So sleep in a tree, Trowa compromised calmly.  
  
  
Ew! That bark is so ruff, he continued to complain.  
  
  
Then sleep on me, Heero said suddenly. Everyone looked at the brunette. Duo's mouth opened and closed several times.  
  
  
I think not! Milliardo answered gruffly. Heero you are royalty remember that.  
  
  
Heero looked away his eyes cast on the ground. Duo gently tightened his grip a moment then loosened it. Nice suggestion but I don't think your caretaker would advise that. I'll just stick with the ground.  
  
  
Heero kept his head to the side, his sky blue eyes focused on the ground. Milliardo watched with some amazement that he looked more disappointed then embarrassed. Feeling a nudge against his side he looked down to meet pitch black eyes.   
  
Duo's arm squeezed Heero gently hoping to consul the young man who spoke up for himself only to be shot down. Duo's mind processed just what Heero had implied, or if he even knew whether he was implying something at all.  
  
  
Do you understand why he said that? Duo asked softly.  
  
  
Heero finally looked from the ground to meet violet eyes. He gave a simple nod his face shading a bit at the admission. Duo's face lit up at the action a smile growing on his own face. So innocent, hasn't anyone ever talked to him at all.' Duo wondered looking into the soft blue eyes.   
  
  
Heero's voice asked softly.  
  
  
Huh... oh nothing, I was just thinking.  
  
  
Lets stop here, sorry we couldn't make it to town Duo, Quatre broke into their conversation.  
  
  
Oh it's okay, but this is the last time we sleep out doors, Duo replied smiling.  
  
  
Okay, we'll remember that, Milliardo said helping Wufei to dismount then dismounted himself.  
  
  
Quatre dismounted as Heero slipped from Duo's grip and off their horse. Trowa jumped down landing at the same time Duo did. They tied their horses to a nearby tear setting up blankets to sleep in. Collecting a small pile of short branches they started a fire to keep the cold night air at bay.  
  
  
Trowa curled up with Quatre in their blanket, falling asleep easily. Milliardo laid down beside Wufei, his arm slipping around the young mans waist. Duo pulled Heero close under their blanket, while Kieandra curled up on the other side of the prince.  
  


~*~*~*~*~

I told you we were missing out on real food! Duo exclaimed walking out of the small pub in the two they came across earlier that day.  
  
  
Yeah I could almost agree with you, Quatre said with a hidden laugh.  
  
  
Duo's arm pulled out as the hand he held moved away. Long brown hair tickled his arm as the other person looked around. What is it?  
  
  
Heero exclaimed watching people buy, sell, and trade in the town's small market.  
  
  
Yeah that's what they are. Come on, Duo said gently pulling the dazzled young man, who looked like a young woman, to his side. This allowed him to slips his arm around the thin waist.  
  
  
Milliardo knew Heero would enjoy visiting this town, larger then most villages but not a big as the marketplace outside of the castle. He smiled seeing the curiosity and wander in the crystal blue eyes.  
  
  
Suddenly a man fell against the pair surprising them. All three tumbled to the ground. Duo reached out toward Heero when the man collapsed on the prince.  
  
  
Ooh let me taste! he said his voice a drunken slur. Duo grabbed his shoulders yanking him off Heero and tossing him to the ground.  
  
  
Don't touch her! he growled looked at the drunk before slipping his arm back around Heero's waist and helping the youth back on to his feet.  
  
  
Whoa didn't know she was taken, the drunk said still sitting on the ground, his arms coming up in defense. You are one lucky man!  
  
  
Duo looked at him a moment. I'm on possessive lucky man, don't touch her or you won't have fingers to drink with.  
  
  
The guy's eyes widened his whole body trembling. He tried to get to his feet quickly, only to stumble around finally getting up, he rushed back the way he had come.  
  
  
His five companions stared at him speechless, Heero trembled in his grip. Duo looked his him his eyes and features softening. He held Heero close to calm the youth down. He looked back at the others a moment before smiling softly at them.  
  
  
You realize he could have friends, Milliardo offered watching the pair closely.  
  
  
He won't be bothering us anymore, trust me, Duo replied his arm secure around Heero's waist.  
  
  
We should probably leave soon, Quatre suggested.  
  
  
No let's stay the night here. If we leave now we'll end up sleeping on the ground again, Duo whined.  
  
  
Everyone else looked at him before sighing. They knew it was a lost cause to argue with him, he would trick them in the end.  
  
  
I'll make the reservations, Milliardo asserted heading toward the three story inn called, Sleepers Shack. Entering he noticed a lot of men sitting around the tables gambling their lives away. Going up to the large man pouring a drink he began to talk to him.  
  
  
Three rooms please, he asked setting his purse on the counter in front of him. The man's eyes drifted to the sound it created when landing on the wood.  
  
  
You advertise for higher rates, the man said.  
  
  
Well like it matters to me, Milliardo answered shrugging his shoulders. The man on the other side eyed him before looking around the room.   
  
Who are you with? he asked his eyes drifting.  
  
  
What does that matter? Milliardo answered picking up the small bag. We can go somewhere else.  
  
  
No... no it doesn't matter, three rooms you said?  
  
  
Milliardo nodded causing his long hair to fall over one of his shoulders. The man watched the hair with rapt fascination before reaching out thick fingers toward it. Suddenly his hand was knocked away by a hard slap. He looked over to see fierce black eyes watching him closely, while a sword dangled from a thin waist.  
  
  
His eyes watched the young man as he moved closer to the other, who seemed a tad surprised. The blonde finally broke his thoughts. How much?  
  
  
Right... that will be 80 pounds, he answered his eyes again focused on the soft blonde hair. He heard the money clink against the counter before him.  
  
  
he asked his voice soft.  
  
  
Second floor rooms 211, 212, and 213... before he could say another word the two turned and left through the swinging doors.  
  
  
I can't believe you almost let him touch your hair, Wufei demanded as they stepped outside to where the others were waiting.  
  
  
What's up? Duo asked catching the last of what Wufei has said.  
  
  
I got us three rooms, Milliardo answered ignoring Wufei's tone of voice.  
  
  
Really, I thought you would've gotten four, Duo replied smiling lightly.  
  
  
Price to high for that.  
  
  
Well since we have some daylight left why don't we go look around the shops? Quatre offered looking at Heero who nodded.  
  
  
All right, we might come across something important, Milliardo agreed seeing a smile grace Heero's lips.  
  
  
They started down the street toward the shops where people were buying and selling. Heero pulled Duo to one of the small shop fronts causing the others to stop.  
  
  
What is it? Duo asked seeing the jewels, most of them fake recreations. His eyes drifted over the jewels coming to rest on a couple of small pedants with blood red stones in them. He pointed them out before speaking to the man standing on the other side. Sir what are those?  
  
  
The man looked to where he pointed then shrugged, Jewels, nothing special."  
  
I'll take them, 20 pounds for them both, Duo replied reaching for his purse. Letting go of Heero's hand he counted out the money.  
  
  
All right, the man replied collection them from the stand. Duo dumped the coins in his hands then took the two items dropping them in his purse and putting it away.  
  
  
Taking Heero's hand again he looked at the brunette, See something you want?  
  
  
Heero looked at the stand a moment then shook his head, I was just curious.  
  
  
Duo smiled softly before turning him away from the shop to join the others. Why don't we split up and just browse, meet back at the inn later, he suggested.  
  
  
The others agreed before heading off in pairs, Quatre and Trowa, Milliardo and Wufei. Duo watched Heero absorb everything around him, taking everything into memory. He truly hasn't been around common people?' Duo realized watching the young prince. I think that's all he really needed was to see the real world, not the one through that crystal.'  
  
  
Suddenly a movement caught his attention, focusing he saw a girl disappearing into the shadows. Could she have recognized us? Of course she doesn't have to be with those who wait to destroy the world.' He realized his thoughts were instantly, thinking the worst.  
  
  
Soon night began to fall causing the shop keepers to close up for the day. Duo pulled Heero back toward the inn where they were staying for the night. Come on you're white mage will get worried, Duo kidded of the old blonde who had taken care of Heero.  
  
  
Heero looked at him a moment then frowned. Milliardo is a good man.  
  
  
I know, I was only teasing.  
  
Wufei slipped his arm between Milliardo's and the mage's body. His voice was low when he finally spoke, I can't believe you were going to let him put his slimy hands on your hair.  
  
  
What does it matter really? Milliardo wondered not really caring about his hair.  
  
  
No one... Wufei stopped his sentence realize what he was about to say, he was not going to turn into that damn king.  
  
  
Milliardo asked looking over to the young Winter Dragon.  
  
  
Never mind, I would just think you wouldn't want your hair to get greasy with his liquor touch.  
  
  
Thanks I guess that's true, although I think I'm going to take a nice bath at the inn.  
  
  
Mind if I join you? Wufei asked nonchalant as he looked a several warm looking flowers. Picking one he presented it before the blonde who blushed then smiled. He put a coin in the girls hand before continuing down the street. Milliardo held the beautiful flower as he walked beside the young man, watching the people around him. He remembered the trips to make for his mother, meeting Treize because of them.  
  
  
he finally answered Wufei's question knowing the true impact of both. He felt a tingle spread through him at the idea, it had been so long since he had been intimate with anyone.  
  
  
Their walk had taken them past many shapes, circling them back toward the inn they were staying at. Finally coming to stand before it. In the late evening light they saw Duo and Heero coming their way along with Quatre and Trowa with them.  
  
  
Quatre held Trowa's hand firmly as they silently made their way past the shops most of the products of little value to them. Not seeing anything they decided to head back knowing the real reason for the suggestion was for Heero.  
  
  
Several feet a head of them they spotted the long train of brown hair. Hurrying they caught up with the pair.  
  
Yeah we were just heading back, Duo said answering Quatre's question.  
  
  
We'll just walk with you, Quatre replied smiling.  
  
  
Oh I want to give you both something, Duo said reaching for his purse.  
  
  
  
  
  
He pulled out the two pedants offering each of them one. They looked at them a moment then took them.  
  
  
What are these for? Trowa asked.  
  
  
They will intensify you natural powers, I think they will come in real handy in the end, Duo answered. You wear them.  
  
  
Why don't you use them? Quatre wondered.  
  
  
Don't really need them but thanks. My power is pretty strong by itself.  
  
  
The two looked at him them clipped them to the clothes they were wearing.  
  
  
I think we should get some new clothes, Duo suggested seeing the perfect place to get them. Leading the way inside a young woman perked up at their entrance.  
  
  
Could we get some new garments from you ma'am? Duo asked giving her a smile. She nodded pulling out her stock for them to browse through.  
  
  
After about fifteen minutes they walked from the shop carrying quite a bundle with them. Walking back to the inn they spotted Milliardo and Wufei. Going inside they ignored all the eyes watching them as they went upstairs to their rooms. Duo gave some of his bundle to the other two before disappearing into the room Heero had entered.  
  
  
The mage and swordsman looked at the clothes before allowing themselves a small smile. He actually hadn't chosen to bad, all things considered. Milliardo grabbed one of the new things Duo had gotten him then left to go find the baths; they were usually in a room off the back. He hadn't realized Wufei had left to follow him.  
  
  
He stripped out of the dirty clothes he had been wearing, finding them gross and smelly. Climbing inside the hot water he relaxed only to feel a pair of hands grip his shoulders then travel down around his neck and across his chest. A soft breath fluttered across his ear.  
  
  
I told you I would be joining you.  


~*~*~*~*~


	27. Page 27

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 27

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Duo pulled one of the new shirts he had bought over his head. Looking over he watched Heero tie the sash around the new sleeved robe that showed his slender frame. Cobalt eyes looked over to meet violet before he blushed warmly. Pushing his hair behind his shoulder his voice was high and soft. How do I look?  
  
  
Duo answered closing the distance between them. Heero let a smile grace his lips before he grabbed his cape and brushed past Duo. Duo's hand snapped out taking Heero's arm, stopping the prince who looked like a princess.   
  
  
Come on they are probably waiting on us downstairs, Heero answered looking away. Duo smiled softly before pulling the young man to his body.  
  
  
Oh they can wait a bit longer, Duo offered cupping Heero's chin only the prince twisted out of his grip and moved to the door.   
  
  
Heero looked over his shoulder before slipping out of the room knowing Duo would be right behind. Stepping off the last step Heero could feel all the eyes in the room turn to him. A moment later Duo's possessive comforting arm was around his waist. Duo steered him toward the door and out of the inn where the other would be waiting.  
  
  
We wondered how long it was going to take, Quatre spoke up handing Duo the reins of his horse.  
  
  
Gosh who knew mages were comedians! Duo kidded allowing Heero to mount before mounting himself behind the disguised prince. Come on lets get out of here, all of a sudden I have a bad feeling about this place.  
  
  
Dup turned their horse the direction they had been headed, the others following his lead. Riding from the village and small market his feeling of danger began to grow. Wrapping his arm a bit tighter around Heero he focused on the feeling and where it could be coming from. Suddenly a form appeared before them spooking the horses and their rides. Luckily they could keep control of the animals to keep from being thrown.  
  
  
A young woman stood before them before collapsing to the ground, her legs folded under her. Duo dismounted at the same time Milliardo did, leaving Heero on the horse he slowly approached the dark haired woman.  
  
  
her voice called halting their steps. If you touch me you'll die. Just listen before I lose the ability to speak.  
  
  
Duo was about to open his mouth then decided against it, he only nodded.  
  
  
My name is Hilde; I worked for the being trying to destroy the world. He killed the only man I could ever love, so I tried to kill him. For that he has cursed me with this slow death. I know who you really are, I could tell you. First let me tell you his plan, he wants to wake the being inside him, take control of It' and use It' to destroy the world and gain immortality and godlike power. You will meet him soon, he will come for your lives, her words stopped as she took several breaths. I'm sorry we ever awoke him from his imprisoned slumber. Please forgive me for my selfish acts.  
  
  
Duo's eyes saddened, he could sense the pain she was suffering inside, When will he come?  
  
  
When winter finally gives way to spring, she replied. He believes the new season should bring about the new world.  
  
  
Thank you, die in peace now and join your love, Duo answered before she melted into dust and was carried away on the breeze.  
  
  
Do we trust her? Trowa asked as the two remounted.  
  
  
I will, Duo answered. He had cursed her to a slow painful death. I could sense her sorrow and pain.  
  
  
Spring is almost upon us, we should prepare for the battle, Quatre suggested.  
  
  
Yes, the season's change is close, another month I say, Milliardo agreed.  
  
  
Duo looked around that sense of dread still there, looking at his companions he realized something horrible was going to happen. Something none of them would be prepared for. Shifting slightly he turned his horse East.  
  
  
Uh, where you going Duo? Milliardo asked.  
  
  
I think we should go this way, Duo answered nudging his horse forward.  
  
  
Why do you say that? Quatre wondered.  
  
  
Just a feeling.  
  
  
The others followed closely behind Duo and Heero's horse, not sure really just what they should expect since that girl's appearance and her words.  
  


~*~*~*~*~

Uh Duo I've been thinking, Quatre said as he leaned back against Trowa the flame's glow dancing off his face.  
  
  
Duo wondered as he sat opposite the pair Heero's head lying in his lap as Kieandra was curled up beside the sleeping prince.  
  
  
Well about if It' awoke, who would have It's' power?  
  
  
The power is all Heero's; the question is who would control Heero.  
  
  
What if he controlled himself? Milliardo asked his head resting against Wufei's chest between the two pairs.  
  
  
At that point it would be all up to Heero.  
  
  
So if It' does awake, we wouldn't be in as much trouble if the choice was up to Heero, Trowa thought out loud.  
  
  
No, I don't think so; I think his feelings would save us then.  
  
  
Also, Hilde had said they awakened him from his imprisoned slumber... I don't quite understand that one, Quatre said raising another question they all had been thinking about.  
  
  
I've been thinking about that one myself and I'm not sure what to make of it. What about you Milliardo?  
  
  
Before the long haired mage could answer a deep voice spoke. Father imprisoned a powerful mage because he planned to try and kill the royal family. He had been discovered telling another man of his plans, otherwise he might have succeeded.  
  
Everyone looked at Heero baffled; the young prince's eyes were still closed as if he were still sleeping. Duo gently shook Heero's shoulders, cobalt eyes finally opened as a yawn escaped his lips. Uh Heero did you just say something? Duo asked.  
  
  
I'm sorry, Heero answered sitting up causing Kieandra to stir. He cast his eyes away from everyone. I knew I shouldn't have been there but I was looking for you Milliardo. I overheard my father sentencing the man, and his crime.  
  
  
What don't you know? Milliardo asked smiling at the young man.  
  
  
Why you never told me you were a White Mage or how to sneak out without getting caught, Heero answered finally looking up.  
  
  
Milliardo laughed lightly at the response. I see, so all those times you looked like you weren't paying attention you were listening quite closely.  


Heero nodded before speaking again. Since the mage was so powerful father had him put into an eternal slumber and his powers had been sealed away.  
  
  
Well at least we know now what we're dealing with, Duo said sliding his arm around Heero's waist, missing the young man's warmth.  
  
  
Yes, now we need to figure out how to defeat him, Quatre said in response.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo you said your power was strong. Well what if we merged it with the power sleeping inside Heero? Trowa asked.  
  
  
Knowing the great consequences that would bring I'm not even going to think about it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Why don't we get some rest and think about it, we have a month to figure it out, Wufei suggested. The others agreed before getting comfortable. Sleep seemed a welcome calm for them all as the impending nightmare was drawing closer to them.  
  
  
a soft voice called out pulling him from his sleep. Violet eyes opened to see the apparition claiming to be his mother in the flames of the fire.  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo I must tell you, you are losing time. The season's change will be to soon.  
  
  
What do you mean? He whispered as not wake the others.  
  
I wanted to warn you, this year winter will lose her hold faster. Please be careful and be ready to choose.  
  
  
  
  
  
Choose the path you will take, sacrifices will be made, she said just before disappearing from the flames.  
  
  
Duo knew he wasn't getting another wink of sleep that night, he still wasn't sure he could trust her words. Looking at the party he had been traveling with since the late summer, his feelings of dread returned. Sacrifices?'  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
Duo's horse came to a stop as he sensed a presence near them. Looking over he watched a young man slowly push himself away from a large tree, his dark brown eyes easily recognizable. I was sent here to try and kill you, but I don't think I will. In fact I'm going to warn you, he is about ready to move against you.  
  
  
  
Why would you betray such a being? Quatre asked as Trowa held him a bit tighter.  
  
  
  
Because I've known all along that what we were doing was wrong and bad. They wouldn't listen though.  
  
  
  
Who are they? Heero asked surprising the rest of his party.  
  
  
A group of us had gotten together often, usually we just complained. Then one day a man approached us about a way to do something. We were foolish to agree and now there are not many of us left. He had killed most of them himself. Thank you for what you did for Hilde, my sister. One more thing before I die, I feel you must know this, you are a God... the young man answered before he collapsed to the ground his brown eyes lifeless.  
  
  
Who was he speaking to? Wufei asked softly.  
  
  
I'm not sure, I do know we have a problem though... Duo replied.  
  
  
What's that? Quatre wondered.  
  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~


	28. Page 28

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 28

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Everyone fell silent as their eyes fell on a large man shaped figure. The shadows of the large trees around them hid his entire face and most of the definition on his figure. Duo could easily sense the fear in the animals and how it began to creep up on his companions. He knew they weren't ready for this, to face him. Looking at the large figure he noticed strong cold black eyes. He searched for a safe place to take them, to talk. Finding an open field several miles away he picked it, and then the large group disappeared from the trail.  
  
Just after they appeared in a thickly wooded area Duo spoke. "Suppress your powers now!"  
  
Duo suppressed his and that which had been present in Heero. The others also suppressed their power a million questions running through their heads.  
  
"What the hell? Who was that?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"It seems he had found us, guess the seasons did change faster then we had thought," Duo remarked. "She had been right about it."  
  
The flames of the small fire they had built danced as a figure appeared in them. Duo didn't say anything for fear of having to explain it to them; he waited for her to speak first.  
  
"Uh... does anyone else see the lady in the fire?" Quatre asked timidly.  
  
"You can see her?" Duo blurted out surprised.  
  
"I have shown myself to all of you, for it is time for the Gods to explain what you are and who you face," Duo's mother said looking around at them all. "Duo it is time for you to know the whole truth, you are a God. Like all Gods you were raised with humans, that shows us your true spirit. When this is over you will be able to return to your rightful place."  
  
"No! I won't leave," Duo protested his face turning red with anger.  
  
"I see, you are not the first to fall in love with a human, at least he is of noble birth," She answered before smiling. "I knew you were going to say that though, so I got everyone's blessings. We wish you luck, return when you are ready."  
  
"I won't lose my powers?"  
  
"Oh no, you were born a God we can't take that away from you. We can only wait for your decision to return to us." She replied before looking over at Heero. "Noble Prince you're a very special young man. For a Devine being had chosen you, at first we weren't sure why. Now we understand that he saw a compassionate and strong future in you. Do you feel him, yes I believe you do."  
  
"Ma'am he doesn't feel bad, it's almost like he wants to help," Heero said not even startled by her.  
  
"Only call on him if the situation grows dire, but it is good to have him on our side. You seemed to have calmed, what a changed your attitude I wonder," she said with a coy smile causing Heero to blush. She turned to face the three mages of light. "Your powers have grown strong, we are proud of you three."  
  
"Wait, in our dream we had seen that it was Heero's curiosity," Trowa spoke up.  
  
"Well he was curious, about two things, which have both been satisfied. Only that was just part of the reason, we used it to get you together. Although when you were contending King Treize about allowing the strongest mage of light to join you I was getting kind of worried."  
  
"What... Milliardo is..."  
  
"Yes his power surpasses your own, he had been born and gifted with it," she answered cutting him off. Finally she turned her eyes on Wufei. "Winter Dragon, we knew we had chosen right by your bloodline. You have done your job and more."  
  
"Mother... do you mean you tricked us into grouping up?" Duo asked.  
  
"Tricked is such an ugly word, more like guided although fate played her role. This is the last time I will see you until you return to us, be careful darling." She said then suddenly turned to the tigrdo nestled beside Heero. "Take good care of them Kieandra."  
  
The large animal purred before the figure disappeared from the dancing flames. They all looked at each other shock and surprise on their faces.  
  
"Who are we facing?" Wufei asked the first to speak.  
  
"Well..." Duo started before he felt something inside of him sift, like when you first wake up. "I think whatever sets the Gods apart just woke up cause I feel like I know everything."  
  
"Wow!" Quatre exclaimed. "I know a God!"  
  
"How are we going to defeat this being we will face?" Milliardo wondered getting them back on subject.  
  
"I think it will be a battle of strength and magic," Duo answered trying not to gush. "Honestly I believe we won't know until we face him. We should rest I feel that tomorrow is going to be a very hard day."  
  
Everyone settled down trying to find some sleep knowing they would meet their destiny tomorrow. Finally it seemed a calm befell their small camp as did night.  


~*~*~*~*~

Duo lay watching the first sun appear over the horizon, were they really ready to face this. Heero was curled up beside him as was Kieandra. Looking over he watched Quatre and Trowa sift closer while Milliardo buried his head deeper into Wufei's chest. 'We deserve one last day before we face this thing, no regrets.' Duo thought realizing how close they all had gotten since starting this adventure.  
  
As everyone began to stir he made up his mind on just what to do. Watching them awake, he knew they all deserved and needed this. "Hey guys I think we should take a little private time before we do this," he suggested.  
  
The others looked at each other before realizing just what he was talking about. "Yeah I think that would get us focused," Quatre agreed.  
  
"Okay keep your powers suppressed, and meet back here when the first sun meets the horizon."  
  
They all agreed before Trowa helped Quatre up and they disappeared into the thick trees. Milliardo looked at Heero, smiling warmly at the prince.  
  
"Go ahead, he's waiting," Heero said gesturing toward Wufei who stood by a large tree. Milliardo nodded before joining him and then they both disappeared, hand in hand, behind it and down a path.  
  
Duo chuckled lightly before jumping to his feet and pulling Heero up. "I want to show you something." Duo said before leading the young man and his faithful pet away from their small camp.  
  
Walking quickly he led them through the underbrush until he stopped at a large open clearing. The two suns hung above them shining their bright lights over the radiant flowers that seemed to glow with a pure beauty. The colors would warm anyone, even without the suns.  
  
"Wow how did you know this place was here? It's beautiful," Heero said awe in his voice.  
  
"That's a secret beautiful. Come on let's go sit on that rock over there," Duo suggested pulling Heero with him as he walked. Sitting down Heero plopped down beside him leaning against Duo's shoulder. Duo reached into his pocket and pulled out a long gold chain with an elegant charm hanging from it. Several colors denoted the charm drawing out the shape of a dragon. "Heero I've been meaning to give this to you for some time now.  
  
Heero accepted the chain and slid it over his head so that it rested flat against his chest, the colors shining brightly in the sunlight. "I think this is perfect," Heero whispered. "Uh... Duo will you return with me when this is over?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Duo replied with a sigh his arm going around Heero's waist to hold him closer.  
  
  
Quatre sat on a large log, Trowa's head resting in his lap. Aquamarine eyes met emerable at the blond finally spoke since sitting down there. "I believe we are going to win, our will to win is to strong not to. Then afterwards we can get married my beloved."  
  
Trowa's hand came up to gently caress the blonde's cheek before interlocking their fingers. "Yes, I know it will all work out just fine."  
  
They stayed that way enjoying the quiet silence of the forest around them, not needing anything else to make them happy.  
  
  
Milliardo watched the clouds pass over them, his head resting on Wufei's stomach. The young man let his hand comb the soft blonde strands. Just being with the white mage was good enough for him.  
  
"Wufei what will you do after all this?" Milliardo finally spoke.  
  
"I don't know, don't really have anywhere I have to be," Wufei answered.  
  
"Well would you like to come back to the capital with me?" Milliardo asked softly.  
  
Wufei smiled even though the older man couldn't see it. "I would love to but what about your King?"  
  
"I'll still advise him and watch over his son, but I know nothing more will happen between us. For I have met someone who fills all my wants and needs."  
  
"Oh I see," Wufei replied with a chuckle. "He sure is glad to hear that."  
  
Milliardo sighed softly as a calm silence settled between them; they didn't need anymore words everything was in their touch.

~*~*~*~*~


	29. Page 29

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 29

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy. Also I don't claim ownership to the song "I Believe" from Baywatch.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Walking down the trail they decided to leave their horses tied up away from the battle they were approaching. Duo gently squeezed Heero's hand as they walked side by side while Kieandra paced beside the pair. Quatre and Trowa walked to one side just behind them as did Milliardo and Wufei.  
  
//In a moment of crises you have to believe in yourself  
But you may be frightened you know there is nobody else  
You're a survivor, you'll be a hero for sure//  
  
"You will die with this world," a cold heartless voice called through the air stopping the seven on the path. "Prepare for you deaths!"  
  
The large man shaped figure appeared again only this time the shadows did not hide him away. His features were cold and unwavered while heartless black eyes watched them. His large frame supported the black cloak he wore. Raising his hand, palm up, a large ball of energy appeared there. "Die!" He shouted flinging it at them.

  
  
//I believe, there is a moment  
I believe, there is a time  
I believe, there is a mountain  
I believe, we much climb  
I believe, there is a reason  
I believe, there is a place  
I believe, there is a challenge  
We must face, face to face//

  
Dodging, they all became scattered about the man that wanted their deaths. Wufei was the first to attack, drawing his sword. Milliardo called upon his powers infusing the sword with a spell of binding. Wufei slashed at him but he was able to avoid the blows. Raising his open hand toward the black haired youth a black light surged forth cutting through the Winter Dragon's side as he dodged. Collapsing to the ground he felt his blood leaving his body. Milliardo, in a cry of rage, countered with a strong beam of searing hot white light, the spell of destruction.  
  
The demon disappeared narrowly avoiding the attack. Quatre and Trowa saw their opportunity and concentrated their powers to repeat Milliardo's spell. The wave hitting him, but he seemed to deflect most of its impact. Turning to the two white mages he let loose several quick shots of dark energy, like arrows. One pierced Trowa's shoulder while another caught Quatre's leg. The negative energy began to try and travel through them, their cried of agony almost deafening.

  
  
//The siren is singing, cover your ears  
The voice that's inside is the only one you need to hear  
Hold yourself steady, don't deviate from your heart//

  
  
Milliardo shot several more blasts at him his power beginning to drain, as he tried to protect Wufei. Duo raised his hands calling upon his power, remembering what he had learned years before. Citing the spell he let forth a ball of green energy that caused the demon to stumble back in surprise. Kieandra charged him her sharp teeth ripping his cape free. She attacked his again only this time he was ready for her. With a massive ball of dark energy he sent her flying back. Her body landed with a thud, barely moving.  
  
Duo called for a new spell, this time several red spears flew through the air lashing at his skin. The demon felt it but continued to fight. He threw the spell back at Duo who barely dodged. Heero watched horror seeping through him, as his friends and loved ones fell to this demon.

  
  
//I believe, there is a moment  
I believe, there is a place  
I believe, there is a challenge  
We must face, face to face//

  
Duo continued to attack even though he felt his was getting weak inside. The last few had come so close to hitting him. He could hear the cries of his friends; imagine the pain they were feeling. He began to wonder if they were going to lose this one. 'No! We have to win!' He told himself harshly now starting to feel the edges of fatigue.  
  
Heero watched as a strong black light pierced Duo's side. His heart stopped for an instant as Duo stumbled back. 'No!' His mind screamed kicking his body back into function. Running out in front of Duo, he would protect him. The demon stopped seeing the thing he wanted to possess.  
  
"Give me the power!" the cold voice called out to Hero. Heero turned looking inside himself feeling that power and presence he now understood to be a Divine being.

  
  
//This is the moment, I will not fail  
This is the moment, I will prevail  
If you stay true to your heart,  
You're equal to all//

  
  
Heero called out to the power, asking for its help to destroy this demon. His eyes turned from their warm blue to black as night as an aura of blue shivered around him. His hair began to blow as the wind kicked up. "You want this power, have your only taste," a voice much deeper and older then his own said.  
  
Raising his hands, palms facing the force they fought. Duo looked up feeling the energy gathering around the young prince. Summoning what he could he channeled it into Heero's body as the aura sparked and sifted with the surging amounts of pure light energy.  
  
Milliardo watched as he clutched at Wufei's body, struggling to survive. Quatre and Trowa fought against the negative energy trying to consume them, but they could feel the build up of pure light energy.  
  
A massive beam of bright light shot forth from Heero's palms. As the area was encompassed in the light agonizing screams could be heard as the sounds of a body being ripped apart filled the woods untouched by the light.

  
  
//I believe, this is the moment  
I believe, this is the time  
I believe, this is the mountain  
I believe, we must climb  
I believe, this is the reason  
I believe, this is the place  
I believe, this is the challenge  
We must face, face to face//

  
  
Duo opened his eyes as his body felt light as a feather. He was surrounded by the bright light but it didn't hurt his eyes. Looking ahead of him he saw Heero watching him with those dark eyes. "I have fulfilled his wish," that deep voice said through Heero's lips.  
  
"What wish?" Duo asked feeling renewed energy surge through him.  
  
"To save the ones he loves and the land he lives for. Thank you for your energy earlier, he needed it," the voice replied before seeming to turn inward. "Divine Prince I will be here while you grow, call upon me if the need arises. You life had become eternal; you will rule your lands with a kind hand forever. For using my power this is how it has to be. Like the Gods you will age but after adulthood hits you your body will remain the same."  
  
Duo could feel his heart pounding; he wondered how Heero would feel about this. Was he going to be upset knowing the curse of forever had been placed upon him. It was then he realized he would have Heero forever; the prince would not die like his mother had thought. They had not known what using the power would cost.

  
  
//Oh I believe, oh I believe  
I believe, I believe  
Oh I believe//

  
  
Duo blinked before realizing he was sitting on the ground, with Heero asleep in his arms. The others all seemed to be sleeping as well, their chests rose and fell with air. "So strong you have become," Duo whispered softly against Heero's ear.

~*~*~*~*~


	30. Page 30

"Shadows of The Past" Pg 30

Disclaimer/Notes: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's wonderful character, they are owned by some rich guy.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

~*~ About 1 Year Later ~*~

  
Quatre unrolled the scroll that had just been delivered to his and Trowa's country home. The small house stood just outside the capital city's marketplace. Reading through it he laughed lightly before going out back to see Trowa practicing. "Trowa, Heero's invited us to a gathering to celebrate his birthday," Quatre told him.  
  
"What do you think we should get him?" Trowa asked walking over to the blonde mage.  
  
"How about a cloak of protection for when he goes out?" Quatre answered.  
  
"I think that's just what he needs," Trowa agreed embracing his husband. Quatre returned the embrace loving the warmth of his husband's body.  
  
"Hey why don't we visit and thank him for the invitation?" Quatre suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me, I'll go get the horses you wait there," Trowa said heading for the small stables.  
  
  
Heero leaned against the balcony rail his eyes watching the birds fly nearby. A pair of strong arms encircled his waist, startling his at first. "Do you like to stand here and watch them?" a sultry voice whispered in his ear.  
  
"I used to, but not anymore," Heero answered. "I thought you were busy making the servants less rigid."  
  
"I got bored; anyway I'd rather be here holding you."  
  
"Duo are you trying to get into trouble?" Heero sighed turning in the embrace to face the braided God.  
  
Duo leaned forward catching his lips in a passionate kiss. "As long as I can do that they can lock me away."  
  
Heero's arms encircled his neck pulling them closer to initiate another long deep kiss. He loved the young God that couldn't keep his hands to himself, he didn't care what the rest of the world thought about it. Someday they would understand and accept it.  
  
Duo smiled releasing the kiss. "Beautiful, you know just how to get to me. You know how much I love you?"  
  
"How much?"  
  
"This much," Duo answered attacking Heero's lips with a fierce breathtaking kiss.  
  
  
Milliardo stepped outside for a nice breath of fresh air with his blue eyes fell upon a young man approaching him. "Wufei what are you doing here?"  
  
"Came to see Heero and Duo," the black haired youth answered standing in front of the older man.  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"And well a certain blonde aid," Wufei said with a snicker. Milliardo sat down on the steps beneath his feet, Wufei plopped down beside him. "So how is Treize taking Heero and Duo?"  
  
"Funny thing that is, I think he is doing very well. I believe he respects Duo which goes a lot further then just accepting him," Milliardo answered.  
  
"For saving his son. How is he handling you and me?"  
  
"That's an interesting one too. While I was gone for that long period I think he honestly fell in love with his wife."  
  
"I'm glad, she seems a strong woman," Wufei nodded.  
  
"So am I, Heero seems to have gotten along better with his father since our return. I think that might have something to do with it. So why are you really here?"  
  
"To see you," Wufei answered without hesitation.  
  
"I'm flattered but I do have work that must be finished," Milliardo said with a sigh.  
  
"Let me help, I just want to be close to you today."  
  
"Alright, but it's going to be boring."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"You never did," Milliardo agreed smiling at the younger man. Wufei took the blonde's hands and pulled him close before taking his lips in a deep kiss.  
  
"Look at that, and right on the palace front steps!" a voice said breaking their kiss.  
  
Milliardo looked over his cheeks flush while Wufei just smiled. "Quatre, Trowa what brings you here?" The blonde asked.  
  
"Come to thank Heero for the invitation," Quatre replied with a warm smile.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you the way."  
  
The four walked down the corridors talking quietly with each other when they stopped before two large doors, where a large creature laying waiting for them to open. Milliardo opened the doors allowing Kieandra and the others inside. Going over to the balcony doors he opened them to see Heero and Duo embracing. Clearing his throat he grabbed their attention.  
  
"What is it Mil?" Duo asked letting go of the prince.  
  
"Visitors," Milliardo replied.  
  
Duo took Heero's hand as they started across the balcony away from the past they knew would forever pass through the world, a legend for all time.  


~Owari~

I sure hope you all have enjoyed this little adventure, I know it's been a long one but I sure loved writing it.


End file.
